L'Entre-guerres
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: "Parce que rester ensemble est tout ce qui importe réellement" Voici le récit des années cachées des Secret Avengers, entre Civil War et Infinity War. Du moins, ma version à moi... Romanogers, soyez servis !
1. Chapter 1

**L'entre-guerres**

_J'ai pas publié depuis des années. En espérant que j'aie pas trop perdu la main… Cette histoire pourrait avoir plus d'un chapitre, enfin, tout dépendra de ma motivation. Les reviews risquent d'aider un peu, quand même… _

* * *

Il leur avait offert de rester. Son hospitalité dépassait tout ce dont ils auraient pu rêver. Et pourtant, pour Steve, s'y attarder était impensable. Leur seule présence représentait une menace, et il refusait de faire courir un tel risque au Roi T'Challa. Steve était songeur. Depuis leur refus de signer les accords de Sokovie, le Wakanda avait été pour Bucky, Wanda, Sam et lui une véritable terre d'accueil, un refuge… mais il était maintenant temps de partir. Dans la salle du trône, il regardait par l'immense fenêtre les paysages verdoyants et le ciel bleu de l'Afrique, sans même réellement les voir. Il était au Wakanda, peut-être, mais toujours son esprit était ailleurs. Mille fois il avait repassé le film de cette histoire dans sa tête. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment les Avengers avaient-ils pu s'entre-déchirer de cette façon, jusqu'à en venir à une rupture totale, à une guerre entre deux clans qui autrefois ne formaient qu'un ? Il songeait à Tony, à cette dernière bataille qu'ils avaient eue, et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là. Il lui avait fait parvenir un téléphone. Un cellulaire avec pour seul contact son numéro personnel. Sam et Wanda n'étaient pas d'accord. Mais lui savait que Tony ne le trahirait pas. Et qu'un jour, les Avengers seraient appelés à être réunis à nouveau.

\- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu au Wakanda, Capitaine.

La voix du Roi T'Challa le fit sursauter, et sortit Steve de ses pensées.

\- Merci pour tant d'hospitalité, répondit-il au Roi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Nous en avons assez abusé. Il est temps pour nous de quitter le Wakanda.

T'Challa demeura calme, presque stoïque, et prit place à ses côtés, regardant lui aussi l'horizon par la fenêtre.

\- Pour aller où ? le roi finit-il par demander à Steve. Aucun endroit n'est plus sûr qu'ici, Capitaine. Encore moins depuis que vous êtes devenus des ennemis de l'État dans votre propre pays.

\- Raison de plus pour nous de partir. Il est hors de question de mettre les bonnes relations du Wakanda et des États-Unis en péril.

\- Le Wakanda cache des secrets bien plus grands encore, Capitaine.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Si vous m'aviez parlé de tout ça en 1940… je vous aurais très certainement traité de fou !

T'Challa ne détourna pas son regard, mais eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je crois qu'il serait sage pour le soldat de rester.

\- Bucky ? s'étonna Steve.

\- Votre ami a besoin de repos, et de savourer une vie simple. Le temps ne lui a pas été favorable. Il trouvera ici tout ce dont il a besoin.

\- Est-ce que vous en avez discuté avec…

\- C'est une demande qui vient directement de lui. Il m'a demandé la permission de s'installer en bordure de la ville, près de la forêt. Soyez sans craintes : nous veillerons sur lui.

\- Nous ne pouvons vous imposer un tel risque, s'objecta Steve en soupirant. Vous cachez des criminels de guerre, Roi T'Challa. Les quatre visages les plus recherchés des États-Unis, à l'heure qu'il est. Et peut-être même du monde.

\- Personne ne saura qui il est, ni même que vous êtes passés par ici. Et si vous avez besoin d'un refuge, vous serez toujours les bienvenus au Wakanda, ennemis de l'État ou pas.

Steve tourna la tête vers son hôte et eut un large sourire. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu un sourire aussi sincère. Jamais il ne saurait comment remercier T'Challa de son hospitalité.

\- Qui plus est, poursuivit le Roi sans jamais détacher son regard de la fenêtre, les médias occidentaux parlent déjà d'un autre ennemi de l'État. Je savais bien que, tôt ou tard, vous finiriez par partir à sa recherche.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils. T'Challa lui tendit son cellulaire. CNN. Steve n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps que la photo d'un visage bien connu apparut à l'écran. Il eut l'impression que son cœur venait de faire trois tours. Natasha. Elle l'avait aidé. Lui avait permis de s'échapper. Et ce geste lui avait coûté sa liberté. Les nouvelles diffusaient un avis de recherche; elle n'était donc pas derrière les barreaux.

\- Raison de plus pour nous de partir, déclara Steve au Roi T'Challa d'une voix grave.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir la retrouver ?

\- Non. Si Natasha Romanoff a décidé de disparaître, croyez-moi, personne ne la retrouvera. À l'heure qu'il est, elle peut être absolument n'importe où et elle est passé maître dans l'art de passer sous les radars. Ça ne sert à rien de la chercher…

Steve remit son téléphone à T'Challa et tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur, avant d'ajouter d'une voix presque silencieuse : « C'est elle qui nous trouvera. ».

* * *

Quatre mois. Quatre mois déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ du Wakanda. Sam, Wanda et Steve avaient passé les quatre derniers mois à se cacher de motel en motel et à jouer les justiciers nocturnes. L'Europe avait été leur refuge. C'était grand. C'était bondé. On y retrouvait des gens de toutes les origines, des résidents comme des touristes de passage. C'était l'endroit parfait pour disparaître. Ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans une même ville; bien souvent ils se séparaient quelques semaines, allaient trouver du travail chacun de leur côté, puis ils se rejoignaient ailleurs, y passaient quelques jours, et repartaient. Steve s'y était habitué. Sam, lui, n'arriverait probablement jamais à s'y faire. Quant à elle, Wanda avait renoué contact avec Vision. Steve le savait. Sam le savait. Pourtant, ils choisissaient tous les deux de fermer les yeux sur cette relation naissante. Steve voyait ce lien comme un moyen de garder contact, une façon pour eux de savoir ce qui se passait chez eux, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, et d'avoir des nouvelles régulièrement de ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière.

Steve essayait de se convaincre du contraire, mais il était inquiet. Inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Natasha. Même s'il la savait parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, il devait s'avouer déçu de n'en avoir reçu aucun signe de vie. Widow était une solitaire, il ne le savait que trop bien, et pourtant il avait espéré la voir arriver au tournant d'une ruelle, quelque part près d'un café de Paris, ou d'un restaurant de Rome. Et même s'il tentait de se persuader que son silence était un signe qu'elle allait bien, il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en pleine nuit parce qu'il venait de rêver d'elle, la voyant quelque part au milieu d'une grande salle aux murs de couleur rouge.

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, seul dans sa chambre au beau milieu de Berlin, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se rappeler où il était. Essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, il se tourna vers le réveil illuminé sur la table de chevet. 2h18. Dormir une nuit complète était maintenant pour lui une chose rare, et quand ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui le tirait du monde des rêves, c'était le sommeil qui tardait à venir. Il parcourut des yeux la noirceur de la chambre, les rayons de lumière que les réverbères faisaient passer par les grandes portes-fenêtres et les rideaux qui se balançaient sous l'effet du vent. Il faisait encore chaud pour un mois d'octobre, et Steve avait laissé entrouverte la porte qui menait au balcon. Il faisait la même chose toutes les nuits, comme un rituel, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son regard suivit le balancement du rideau, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'ombre qui s'était glissée dans sa chambre. Il ne sursauta pas. Il savait. Quatre mois durant, il avait attendu ce moment.

\- Quel genre de fugitif dort la porte ouverte et ne se réveille pas quand on se faufile dans sa chambre ? fit la voix de l'ombre oh combien familière.

Il ne lui avoua pas que s'il ne verrouillait jamais, c'était parce qu'il l'attendait.

\- J'ai fini par croire que tu ne viendrais jamais, lui dit-il.

\- J'avais du ménage à faire.

\- Et t'as terminé ?

\- J'crois bien que j'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour le faire en entier.

L'ombre s'avança dans la lumière. Elle avait changé. Son regard était différent. Steve n'aurait jamais cru la chose possible, mais il était plus sombre encore. Elle portait une veste de jeans et un foulard, ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue porter auparavant. Elle avait les traits tirés. On lui aurait facilement donné dix ans de plus. Il songea qu'elle non plus ne devait pas dormir beaucoup… Une fugitive, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Tout comme lui.

\- La barbe, lui demanda-t-elle, c'est parce que t'as voulu copier Thor, ou c'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé de passer inaperçu ?

Il rit en silence. Sa barbe n'était pas très longue, mais il avait cessé de se raser depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

\- Tu sais quoi, Romanoff ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire en coin, celui qu'elle seule savait faire.

\- Comment va Clint ? finit-il par lui demander.

\- Ça va. Ils lui ont collé un de ces trucs à la con sur la cheville. Il ne peut à peine sortir sur le perron. Je crois bien que Laura va devenir folle.

C'est alors que Steve la vit enlever sa veste, puis déboutonner son pantalon. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Pousse-toi, lui dit-elle debout au bord du lit, vêtue simplement d'une camisole et de ses sous-vêtements. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis quatre mois.

Steve déménagea de l'autre côté du lit. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Lui, resta allongé là, bras derrière la tête à fixer longuement le plafond.

\- T'es là pour longtemps ? finit-il par lui demander, sachant qu'elle ne dormait pas.

\- Ça dépend, lui répondit-elle sans même se retourner.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la sonnerie du téléphone que tu gardes si précieusement dans ta poche.

Steve sourit. Elle était arrivée. Enfin. Il lui sembla alors que le monde autour pesait déjà un peu moins lourd.

* * *

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, mais cette fois pas à cause d'un cauchemar. Il faisait clair. Très clair. La matinée était déjà avancée. Et lui qui avait l'habitude de se lever avec le soleil… Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche : Natasha était toujours là, dans la même position qu'elle avait adoptée la veille. Comme si elle n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit. Il s'assied et s'appuya contre la tête du lit, question de jeter un coup d'œil au réveille-matin. Il était déjà plus de huit heures. Il se leva sans un bruit, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures, et sortit de la chambre.

Il adorait Berlin. Plutôt curieux pour un ancien soldat de l'armée américaine. L'Allemagne aurait dû être synonyme de mauvais souvenirs, et pourtant il n'en était rien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement visité la ville. Toujours était-il qu'il s'y sentait bien, presqu'à la maison. Il longea la rue de son petit hôtel, et entra dans le café qu'il avait pris l'habitude de visiter. Il entendait déjà la voix de Sam dans sa tête : « Évite de visiter le même endroit plusieurs fois, il ne faudrait surtout pas attirer l'attention et se faire reconnaître… ». Steve sourit. Sam avait bien raison. Et pourtant, il entra dans le café pour le sixième matin de suite. C'était un des rares du coin à préparer des cafés pour emporter. Ces derniers jours, il était allé boire son café matinal en marchant le long de la Sprée. Ce matin-là, il repartit plutôt les mains pleines en direction de l'hôtel. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit sourire.

Natasha était toujours couchée, mais avait pris pleine possession du lit. Allongée en diagonale sur le ventre, ses cheveux de feu détachés courant sur ses épaules et sur les couvertures, elle avait un bras replié sous l'oreiller et l'autre allongé de travers. Steve fut surpris de ne pas la voir s'éveiller dès son entrée dans la pièce. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'avait pas senti son arrivée comme une menace.

Steve vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et curieusement, elle ne bougea toujours pas. Il lui souffla un « hey » à peine sonore, auquel elle répondit par un « hum ? » encore endormi.

\- Tu devrais en profiter, lui dit-il en la poussant un peu dans les côtes. C'est pas tous les matins qu'on t'apportera le petit-déjeuner au lit. Encore moins si tu partages ta chambre avec Sam.

\- …j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des années, marmonna-t-elle sans bouger.

Steve fut encore surpris de la voir si à l'aise avec lui. Elle qui avait l'habitude du mensonge, qui avait passé sa vie à jouer un rôle, il la sentait en totale confiance en sa présence.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'être en cavale pouvait être si reposant ? ironisa finalement Steve avec le sourire.

Elle finit par se retourner lentement et s'allongea sur le dos, mais garda les yeux encore mi-clos.

\- Ton café sent le paradis, lui dit-elle en prenant une grande respiration.

\- Ça tombe bien : j'en ai un pour toi. Il ne faudrait pas lui donner l'occasion de refroidir…

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et le fixer de son profond regard émeraude. Elle ne parla pas, le regarda longuement et il lui fallut de longues secondes pour remarquer le sac de papier qu'il avait déposé sur son oreiller. Elle leva un sourcil; il le lui tendit alors qu'elle se redressait pour s'asseoir. Elle ouvrit le sac et y jeta un œil, puis son regard s'illumina. Elle s'empressa de glisser la main dans le sac et en ressortit l'un des deux petits pains allemands qui s'y trouvaient. Elle le porta à son visage et en huma le parfum en fermant les yeux avant de se tourner vers Steve pour lui offrir un des plus grands sourires qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi, tous les deux assis sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Ce fut en prenant une bouchée de pain qu'elle finit par lui demander : « Alors, quel est le plan ? ». Steve haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de café avant de lui répondre.

\- Sam est à Hamburg avec le jet, et Wanda passe la semaine avec Vision quelque part au Danemark.

\- Vision ? l'interrompit Natasha.

\- Longue histoire…

\- Tu veux dire que Wanda et Vision…

Steve hocha la tête en souriant. Natasha, elle, n'entendait pas à rire.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? lui demanda-t-elle. Pour votre anonymat, je veux dire…

\- S'il y a une chose dont on peut être certains, c'est de l'honnêteté de Vision. Il ne lui mentira jamais. Alors pour le moment, j'essaie de ne pas m'en faire. On s'est donné jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et on doit se rejoindre ici, à Berlin. Disons que c'est un peu… comme des vacances.

Natasha eut un sourire, le genre si subtil qu'il fallait le deviner.

\- À d'autres, Steve Rogers. Tu penses réellement me faire avaler ton histoire de vacances ?

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Bah je vais me chercher un café tous les matins dans ce p'tit café qui longe la Sprée. Je me ballade, j'étudie la ville. Puis le soir, quand tout est fermé, je vais m'entraîner dans ce petit gym de boxe dont j'ai appris à connaître Karl, le propriétaire, au fil de mes visites à Berlin.

\- On repassera pour l'anonymat…

\- Il sait qui je suis. Il n'en fait pas tout un plat.

\- Steve…

\- Tu préférerais que j'arrête l'entraînement et que j'me mette à faire mon âge, peut-être ?

Natasha secoua la tête, mais n'était que faussement découragée.

\- Donc le plan de match du jour, c'est…?

\- Celui que tu voudras, lui répondit Steve. Tu peux passer la journée ici, à récupérer des années de sommeil. Mais je parie que Karl serait fou de joie de rencontrer la célèbre Black Widow.

\- Adieu la couverture…

\- Qui sait ? Il pourrait même te refiler son numéro de téléphone ?

\- Son numéro de téléphone ? Bon sang, Steve, tu sais que des expressions comme celle-là trahissent vraiment ton âge ?

Il éclata de rire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ri depuis des années. Ils mangèrent et burent leurs cafés en silence, assis côte à côte et appuyés contre la tête de lit. Lui avait gardé ses espadrilles, elle était encore en camisole et sous-vêtements. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les reviews ! C'est une paye fantastique que de vous lire. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce court chapitre..._

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

La question de Steve sortit Natasha de ses pensées. Ils marchaient depuis des heures à travers Berlin, se laissant porter par le souffle des rues, et même si elle avait d'abord été contre l'idée de se balader ensemble à l'air libre alors qu'ils étaient deux des visages les plus recherchés au monde, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si libre depuis bien longtemps. Jamais, peut-être même bien. Ils avaient marché côte à côte, discutant comme deux vieux amis qui avaient du temps à rattraper, et au fil des heures, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne les remarquait. Pour les gens tout autour, ils n'étaient que deux inconnus de plus parmi une masse de visages anonymes. La vie roulait à cent à l'heure, chacun vaquait à ses occupations à toute allure, et personne ne semblait porter ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'attention aux deux ex-avengers qui avaient fait la une de tous les bulletins télévisés quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai changé d'avis ? lui répondit-elle simplement, poursuivant sa marche sans même tourner le regard vers Steve.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais devina son froncement de sourcils.

\- Je te l'ai dit, poursuivit-elle, l'important c'est de rester ensemble. Peu importe la manière dont on reste ensemble. C'est ce qui m'a toujours importé. J'ai compris ton point de vue, Steve, tout autant que je comprenais celui de Tony. Ce que j'avais de la difficulté à comprendre, c'était comment on a pu en arriver là. Comment on a pu en arriver à une telle division. C'est ce qui m'a le plus…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et continua de, fixant le sol en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, lui répondit Steve. Désolé de t'avoir placée dans une situation pareille.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

\- Tu es ici à cause de moi.

\- Je suis ici à cause de mes propres choix, le coupa-t-elle en stoppant leur marche. J'ai décidé de vous laisser filer, Bucky et toi. Je te l'avais déjà dit quand tu m'as appelée, après l'explosion…

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'arrêterais pas, répondit-il en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. Pas que tu m'aiderais à filer.

\- La vérité est toujours question de circonstances, Rogers. Toujours.

Il sourit.

\- Je vais t'avouer que c'est bien égoïste de ma part, lui dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Mais même si j'espère que tu n'as pas trop de regrets, je suis bien content de ce que tu as fait.

Natasha eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je crois que je vais éviter de te répondre que ça m'a fait plaisir.

La journée passa, à la fois si lente et si brève, et ce ne fut que longtemps après la nuit tombée que Steve guida Natasha jusqu'à un gymnase désert qui affichait fermé depuis un bon moment déjà. L'endroit était défraîchi, comme s'il n'avait pas changé depuis quarante ans. Natasha se dit en elle-même que ce devait être le cas. Les lumières étaient fermées, et seule la lueur d'une lampe demeurait allumée au loin, dans un bureau au tournant du corridor. L'espace était grand, vide et rempli d'écho, le plafond était haut et les quelques rares fenêtres avaient la taille de meurtrières et étaient si hautes qu'on n'arrivait pas à distinguer au dehors. Tous les deux n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin que déjà, une voix au fort accent allemand se fit entendre à distance.

\- Stephen ? C'est toi ? Tu ne devineras jamais quel moyen j'ai trouvé pour solidifier les attaches du sac de boxe ! Tu vas voir, tu vas même me trouver très ingénieux. Je te parie cinquante euros que tu n'arriveras pas à le détacher, cette fois !

Steve avait eu un sourire en coin en se tournant vers Natasha, au moment même où un homme maigre aux cheveux blonds et hirsutes apparaissait au tournant du corridor. Lui qui n'avait pas l'air d'un homme de peu de mots eut pourtant, à ce moment, le silence d'une statue de cire.

\- C'est bien pensé, répondit Steve sans perdre son sourire, mais ce soir je n'aurai pas besoin du sac. J'ai amené mon punching-bag perso.

Le coup de poing que lui asséna Natasha sur l'épaule le heurta probablement avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase.

\- Enfin, poursuivit Steve en riant, dois-je te préciser qu'elle est à la recherche de la même… tranquillité que moi ? Alors Nat, je te présente Karl.

\- La célèbre Black Widow, réussit enfin à articuler le fameux Karl. C'est un honneur. Vraiment.

\- C'est gentil à vous de nous accueillir, lui répondit Natasha d'un ton poli. Et comme Steve vous l'a mentionné, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que notre présence à Berlin doit demeurer le plus grand des secrets…

\- Nat… soupira Steve en secouant la tête. Excuse-la, Karl, mais tu pourras rapidement constater que Black Widow a toujours été la plus sérieuse des Avengers. La plus suspicieuse également…

\- Ton objectif, c'est quoi au juste ? lui demanda Natasha en fronçant les sourcils. Me faire sortir de mes gonds pour t'assurer que toute mon agressivité ressorte sur le ring ? Alors enlève ta veste, Rogers, j'ai près de cinq mois d'agressivité accumulée qui ne demande qu'à sortir.

Elle avait oublié à quel point leurs entraînements lui manquaient. Beaucoup de choses, en fait, chez lui, lui avait manqué. Eux qui n'avaient au départ pas grand-chose en commun étaient devenus, au fil des ans, des partenaires des plus complémentaires. Ils avaient formé les nouveaux Avengers, cherchant sans arrêt un compromis entre la vision de l'ancien soldat entraîné à la boxe, et celle de l'ex-espionne élevée à coups d'arts martiaux. Il était toujours droit, honnête, transparent. Elle était secrète, fermée, suspicieuse et pleine de sarcasmes. Mais toujours ils étaient, l'un envers l'autre, francs et vrais. Comme ils pouvaient difficilement l'être avec quiconque. Cette transparence avait toujours transparu dans leurs entraînements au combat. Elle lisait maintenant en lui comme en un livre ouvert. Il avait appris à la déchiffrer comme il avait appris à lire sa langue maternelle à l'alphabet si différent du sien. Cette communication se reflétait dans leurs entraînements et leurs combats : s'ils n'avaient aujourd'hui plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, ils avaient de la difficulté à cacher à l'autre quel serait leur prochain coup.

Karl, lui, était absolument fasciné. Qu'aurait-il donné pour que ses élèves assistent à un tel spectacle ! Captain America et Black Widow chez lui, dans son gymnase, en plein entraînement. En plein combat, aurait-il dû dire. Et quel combat ! Il avait l'impression que ni lui, ni elle, ne se fatiguerait jamais. Il avait passé toute sa vie dans ce gymnase et pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. On aurait pu croire, au premier abord, que la force du Capitaine rendrait le combat serait inégal. Mais bon sang ! Cette femme savait se défendre. Elle anticipait chaque coup, semblant toujours en avoir deux d'avance sur son adversaire. Il était d'une force surhumaine, mais elle savait lire un combat comme personne. Déformation professionnelle oblige : il se mit à imaginer toutes les compétitions que son équipe d'entraînement gagnerait si elle pouvait seulement en faire partie… Mais Widow avait beau avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter, lui savait très bien que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, personne ne pourrait jamais le croire !

À la seconde où le Capitaine plaqua enfin Black Widow au sol, le bruit sourd causé par la chute donna l'impression à Karl qu'il venait tout simplement de la tuer. On ne se relevait pas d'un coup pareil. Il aurait facilement mis k.o. n'importe quel champion poids lourd. Widow, allongée sur le tapis, ne bougeait plus, et le Capitaine, penché au-dessus d'elle en la retenant de tout son poids, eut curieusement un large sourire. Karl, lui, était effrayé.

\- En fin de compte, annonça le Capitaine d'une voix grave en tenant les bras de Natasha tendus au-dessus de sa tête, tu n'avais peut-être pas tant d'agressivité accumulée… Je t'ai rarement mise k.o. aussi facilement.

C'est alors que Karl vit que Widow était consciente, et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Je crois qu'on t'a mal expliqué la définition de k.o… eut-elle pour toute réponse.

Le tout se passa si vite que Karl n'aurait su expliquer comment elle s'y était pris, mais Widow réussit à faire pivoter son bassin, entraînant avec elle le Capitaine qu'elle renversa à son tour au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- C'est de la triche, lui dit-il en fermant les yeux. Le combat était terminé ! J'avais gagné.

\- C'est jamais terminé, Rogers. On n'est pas à la télévision. Ça s'arrête quand l'un des deux tombe raide mort.

\- Tu sais qu'on peut jouer à ce jeu-là toute la nuit ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Mais je crois que ce sera assez pour ce soir.

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main. Il demeura au sol.

\- Et bien sûr, lui dit-il, tu décides que c'est terminé au moment où tu as le dessus.

\- Le pouvoir, c'est le pouvoir, Rogers !

Il accepta enfin sa main et se remit sur pieds. Karl, lui, était fasciné.

\- Si jamais vous décidez de ne jamais retourner chez les Avengers, leur dit-il en applaudissant, sachez que j'ai toujours besoin de professeurs… Sincèrement, on ferait fortune.

Steve laissa tomber la tête en riant. Natasha, elle, regarda Karl en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Merci Karl, lui dit Steve, mais on ne sera pas à Berlin encore bien longtemps.

\- Quand tout sera réglé… ajouta Karl, je veux dire, quand vous serez tous les Avengers à nouveau, promets-moi que vous viendrez faire une démonstration dans mon gym. Vous amènerez Ironman avec vous…

\- Je crois, répondit Steve, qu'on ne redeviendra pas des Avengers avant très, très longtemps. Peut-être même jamais, si tu veux mon…

\- On viendra, le coupa Natasha.

Steve se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

\- On viendra, poursuivit-elle. Et je vous promets, Karl, lorsque toute cette mascarade sera enfin terminée, de vous emmener tous les Avengers moi-même.

* * *

_Un p'tit review, svp ? Même si c'est court, c'est toujours tellement, mais TELLEMENT apprécié ! _

_Et puis vous savez, même si je sais déjà où je m'en vais avec toute cette histoire, vos idées sont également toujours les bienvenues..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews et messages. Encore une fois, c'est ma seule rémunération, et vous lire est toujours précieux. J'ai vu Endgame cette semaine. Disons que mon histoire n'en suivra pas nécessairement la ligne directrice... voilà._

_Pardonnez mon délai de publication, j'ai pas l'habitude de prendre si longtemps… Alors on poursuit !_

* * *

Il était tard. La nuit berlinoise était fraîche. Assis sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel qui donnait sur la rue puis le parc, Steve griffonnait en silence. La rue était presque déserte, n'était-ce que pour quelques passants qui circulaient en bas, sortant d'un resto ou cherchant un bar pour finir la nuit. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était. La vie. En quittant le gymnase, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite épicerie que Steve savait encore ouverte à cette heure. Ils avaient ramassé quelques provisions et étaient venus manger sur le balcon, regardant le temps défiler lentement devant eux. C'était donc ainsi qu'ils faisaient, les gens normaux. Ceux qui ne devaient pas sauver le monde. Ceux qui n'étaient pas les visages les plus recherchés d'Amérique. Steve s'avoua qu'il les enviait de pouvoir vivre ainsi chaque jour, chaque soir, chaque nuit…

Natasha était assise par terre à côté de sa chaise, ses jambes allongées devant elle et le dos appuyé contre le mur, terminant leur deuxième bouteille de vin de la soirée. Ni lui, ni elle ne parlait. Mis à part les lointains bruits du quartier tranquille, seul le son du graphite dansant sur le papier agrémentait leur veillée nocturne. Steve termina enfin sa coupe de vin, qu'il avait posée sur le rebord du balcon, puis laissa tomber sa main et son verre au sol vers Natasha, qui agrippa la bouteille posée près d'elle et entreprit de le ravitailler. Elle ne put en verser que quelques millilitres que déjà, la bouteille était vide.

\- …et c'est ce qui termine notre soirée ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il ramenait le verre à ses lèvres.

\- On aurait vraiment dû prendre une autre bouteille, lui répondit-il en reposant sa coupe sur la balustrade.

\- Ne jamais s'ennivrer en mission, rétorqua Natasha en levant son verre et en avalant le peu de liquide qui s'y trouvait encore.

\- On n'est pas en mission…

\- …ou en cavale, peu importe. Ne jamais oublier de garder l'esprit vif et d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- J'te connais mieux que ça, Romanoff, je sais que tu es capable d'en prendre.

Elle haussa les sourcils et tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

\- Dit celui qui n'est pas capable de s'enivrer !

Il eut un sourire alors qu'elle se relevait en grimaçant.

\- Ces balcons de béton ne sont visiblement plus du confort qu'ils ont déjà été, avoua-t-elle en s'étirant.

\- C'est l'âge. Attends d'avoir près de cent ans, tu vas voir…

Elle ramassa la bouteille au sol, puis se tourna vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Sur ce, bonne nuit ! Contrairement aux vieillards, les trentenaires ont encore besoin de dormir !

Elle disparut dans la chambre alors que Steve riait en secouant la tête, pour réapparaître dans le cadre de la porte au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

\- Et je t'interdis, Steve Rogers, de dormir dans le fauteuil cette nuit. Je te promets que personne ne saura que tu as partagé le lit de la célèbre Black Widow, et de toute façon, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ma vertu n'a rien à craindre !

Elle re-disparut aussi vite qu'elle était partie, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il griffonna encore un moment, sous la lueur des réverbères. Il avait toujours aimé la nuit. Ce moment où tout semble s'arrêter, où tout le monde disparaît. Il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur, et il adorait ce moment de la journée où il était seul au monde, comme si tout autour avait soudainement disparu. La nuit avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'enveloppant comme du velours. Quelque chose de magique. Du coin de l'œil, en tournant la tête, il pouvait voir l'ombre de Natasha allongée, face contre le matelas. Steve devinait qu'elle s'était probablement endormie quelque part entre la lumière de chevet et l'oreiller. C'est là qu'il réalisa à quel point il était plus léger. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, la savoir avec lui, avec eux, était venu donner un sens à leur cavale. Lorsqu'il avait laissé Bucky au Wakanda, et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Sam et Wanda, un immense sentiment de responsabilité s'était, sans le vouloir, déposé sur ses épaules. Il était responsable d'eux. Il devait prendre soin d'eux. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, c'était comme si elle venait de l'en alléger d'une moitié. Probablement même davantage.

Steve porta la main à sa poche et en sortit le téléphone identique à celui qu'il avait laissé à Tony. Il espérait secrètement qu'il se mette à sonner. Que Tony finirait par l'appeler, lui dire que tout avait été une immense erreur, qu'ils étaient pardonnés et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer au pays, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu'ils retrouveraient leurs vies, et tout ce qu'ils avaient dû laisser derrière… Mais ce soir encore, l'appareil n'affichait aucun appel, et la réalité le rattrapa. Ils étaient en fuite. Des nomades. Des criminels recherchés. Toute cette histoire était d'un ridicule… Il demeura seul dehors un long moment, à s'enivrer du moment présent et à écouter la respiration régulière de Natasha de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte. Il finit par souhaiter bonne nuit au reste du monde, quitta le perron et pénétra dans la chambre obscure.

La faible lueur perçant à travers les rideaux baignait la pièce dans une atmosphère calme et enveloppante. Natasha avait repris sa place de la veille, allongée sur le ventre du côté de la fenêtre, un bras replié sous l'oreiller et l'autre pendant du lit, les couvertures déjà éparpillées un peu partout. Steve songea que visiblement, elle avait pris ses aises beaucoup plus facilement que la nuit précédente. Ses vêtements traînaient au sol, visiblement toujours là où elle les avait retirés avant de sauter au lit, et elle ne portant encore une fois qu'une camisole par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Steve ramassa lentement le jean et la veste qui jonchaient le sol, et les posa sur une chaise avant de passer à la salle de bains pour se changer. Quand il en ressortit, ne portant qu'un pantalon de jogging, il remarqua que Natasha avait bougé et avait tourné la tête vers son côté du lit, où elle avait également allongé un bras. Il s'approcha du lit, souleva les couvertures pour s'y glisser et enleva délicatement le bras de Natasha qui l'empêchait de se coucher. Dans un mouvement aussi lent qu'élégant, elle replia son bras sous elle mais demeura tournée vers lui, visiblement déjà perdue très loin dans le sommeil. Steve passa ses bras derrière sa tête et, allongé sur le dos, tourna à son tour la tête vers elle. Il avait l'impression que son parfum envahissait la chambre toute entière. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'en portait pas, trop habituée à devoir passer incognito, et pourtant, elle avait une odeur si caractéristique, si douce et familière, qu'il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

Il pensait souvent, lorsqu'il l'observait au combat ou alors qu'elle travaillait avec lui à l'entraînement des Avengers, à la vie qu'elle avait eue, avant. Cette vie qui avait fait d'elle une enfant-assassin. Une machine à tuer. À la regarder ainsi, allongée à côté de lui, si vulnérable et si tranquille, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qui elle était s'il ne la connaissait pas si bien. Et encore, que savait-il seulement d'elle…

* * *

Steve ne sut pas à quel moment il s'endormit, et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé. D'abord perdu, fixant le plafond, il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler d'où il était. Il faisait toujours noir. Le matin était encore plutôt loin. Il ne devait pas dormir depuis très longtemps. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Natasha était assise au milieu du lit, jambes repliées contre elle, les mains lui recouvrant le visage. C'est alors que le souvenir de son réveil brutal revint en Steve comme une claque : elle avait crié. Le cri avait été bref, étouffé, mais c'était ce qui l'avait visiblement tiré du sommeil. Il s'assied à son tour, lentement. Natasha ne bougea pas. Steve hésita un moment, puis osa poser sa main gauche au milieu de son dos, enter ses omoplates. Le seul toucher la fit sursauter, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il retira aussitôt sa main.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Steve, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et enfouit plutôt son visage dans ses bras croisés, posés sur ses genoux repliés. Steve réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

\- Hey… osa-t-il lui chuchoter. Ça va. Tout va bien, Nat.

Il reposa sa main contre son dos, un peu plus haut à la base de sa nuque. Cette fois-ci, elle ne réagit pas. Steve réalisa qu'elle était en sueurs.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de m'en parler, finit-il par lui dire au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je te connais assez pour deviner que tu n'en as pas envie. Et je sais que toi et moi, on n'a pas la relation que tu peux avoir avec Clint mais… sache simplement que je suis là. Peu importe ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se leva plutôt, toujours silencieuse, et traversa la chambre sombre puis disparut dans la salle de bain. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Steve entende couler l'eau de la douche. Il s'allongea, ne sachant s'il était préférable pour lui de l'attendre, ou alors de faire semblant de dormir. Il élimina rapidement la deuxième option : elle n'était pas dupe à ce point, et elle le connaissait assez pour avoir vu à quel point ce cauchemar l'avait troublé.

Elle demeura sous la douche pour un temps qui lui parut être des heures mais lorsqu'elle regagna la chambre, toute trace de traumatisme avait magiquement disparu de son visage. Elle contourna le lit où il était allongé sur le dos, et regagna sa place en silence. Cette fois, elle se coucha dans la même position que lui et tous les deux fixèrent le plafond pendant plusieurs éternités. Si les larmes avaient disparu, ses yeux étaient encore si gris qu'il pouvait les distinguer dans le noir. Ils restèrent là, allongés côte à côte, et Steve finit par se dire qu'ils finiraient tous deux par trouver le sommeil lorsqu'elle brisa enfin le silence.

\- Je suis désolée.

Steve fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- De quoi ? De m'avoir réveillé ou d'avoir utilisé toute l'eau chaude ?

\- Je les contrôle assez bien, habituellement. J'sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé ce soir.

\- Tes cauchemars, tu veux dire ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- J'pourrais te dire que j'en ai encore souvent, moi aussi. Te raconter comment je vois Bucky tomber du train à répétition. Comment je sens encore le froid qui m'envahit alors que je tombe dans la glace. Mais j'vais seulement te dire une chose : t'as le droit de les vivre, tu sais.

Elle ne bougea pas mais il la vit froncer les sourcils.

\- T'as le droit de les vivre, poursuivit-il. T'as le droit de les ressentir. De sentir toutes les émotions qui te traversent dans ces moments-là, peu importe ce qu'elles sont. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de les laisser d'envahir. Tu peux les cacher, si ça te fait du bien, mais ne les réprime pas, n'essaie pas de les éviter. Parce que tôt ou tard, elles finissent toujours par remonter à la surface. Et la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser, ça reste toujours de les affronter. Pour les combattre, il faut commencer par les vivre…

Elle eut un soupir, et Steve crut distinguer qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. Elle se tourna sur le côté, visage face à la fenêtre et lui tournant maintenant le dos. Steve ferma les yeux et réprima un sanglot, comme si elle lui avait partagé une partie de sa tristesse. Elle ne bougea plus, et il finit par croire qu'elle s'était endormie. Il se coucha sur le côté à son tour, face vers elle, observant ses épaules qui se soulevaient au rythme de ses respirations et ses longs cheveux roux qui coulaient sur l'oreiller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut aux portes du sommeil qu'il l'entendit murmurer : « Merci, Steve… ».

* * *

_Un petit review, s'il vous plaît, ce serait tellement apprécié ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Je sais que je ne suis pas entièrement fidèle aux comics. Mais si vous souhaitiez lire quelque chose de copié sur ce qui existe déjà, bah fallait lire autre chose que des fanfics… ;) _

_Pour ceux qui sauront me pardonner cet écart, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Allongée face à la fenêtre, jambes repliées contre elle-même et observant les lueurs des rares voitures qui passaient en bas, à travers le rideau, Natasha combattait le sommeil. Elle ne devait pas dormir. Pas cette nuit. Elle ne savait que trop bien que le sommeil ramènerait tous ces souvenirs qu'elle travaillait si fort pour réprimer. Un cauchemar ne venait jamais seul. En faire un, aussi rares pouvaient ils maintenant être, voulait chaque fois dire que la nuit serait longue et pénible. Et surtout mouvementée. Elle ne devait pas dormir. Elle devait simplement attendre que Steve s'endorme, puis elle se relèverait et irait terminer la nuit sur le balcon. Il devait bien lui rester une clope ou deux dans son sac. Nathasha n'était pas une fumeuse aguerrie, loin de là, mais l'activité, tout aussi singulière et toxique pouvait-elle être, avait toujours eu l'effet de faire passer les heures, en ces nuits de torture où elle luttait pour rester éveillée.

La respiration de Steve, derrière elle, devint plus régulière. Elle devina qu'il glissait lentement vers le sommeil. Quelques minutes encore, et elle pourrait y aller. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller encore. Elle ne voulait pas lui partager tout ça. C'était son fardeau à elle. Lui, avait bien assez de ses propres cauchemars sans devoir endurer les siens. Il devait être assoupi depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle pouvait se lever. Mais au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à replier ses jambes contre le rebord du lit, elle sentit quelque chose glisser vers elle. Un simple toucher. C'était si léger qu'elle crut d'abord qu'elle s'était endormie, et qu'elle rêvait. Mais elle reconnut bien quatre doigts qui glissaient dans le creux de sa taille, et un pouce qui faisait pression contre elle en faisant des allées et venues contre son dos. C'était tout. Mais c'était assez pour savoir qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle sentit les larmes monter à nouveau, et cacha son visage de ses mains, comme s'il avait pu la voir même si elle lui tournait le dos. Il ne retira pas ses doigts. Ne stoppa pas les aléas de son pouce. Mais demeura silencieux. Les mains toujours sur les yeux, elle finit par se retourner sans le voir. Sa main, à la fois si rugueuse et si chaude, demeura contre sa hanche et le mouvement de son tour sur elle-même ayant soulevé quelque peu sa camisole, elle sentit que le pouce caressait maintenant sa cicatrice. Celle qu'elle avait sur le bas ventre. Un souvenir d'une vie antérieure que lui avait laissé le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Tu devrais dormir, tu sais… lui dit-elle à travers ses mains qui lui couvraient toujours le visage.

Elle lui devina un sourire. Le mouvement de son pouce s'arrêta. Hésitante, elle baissa ses mains, lui révélant pour la première fois son visage maculé de larmes. Il n'eut aucune hésitation.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois toute seule.

Sa voix grave et le souvenir de cette journée qui lui semblait être à des années lumières de là où ils étaient maintenant, où elle était allée le rejoindre aux funérailles de Peggy pour lui donner exactement la même réponse, la firent éclater en sanglots. Elle remonta ses mains pour couvrir son visage, puis l'entendit murmurer un « viens là… » et l'attirer contre lui. Elle colla son front à son torse alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, sentant sa main caresser ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle eut l'impression de pleurer vingt ans de larmes indomptées. C'était trop et pourtant, elle sentait que ce ne serait jamais assez. Il ne desserra jamais son étreinte. Elle le sentit appuyer son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. La chose à faire. Lentement, elle sentit que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à se mettre au diapason avec ceux, plus calmes, de Steve. Elle en vint à se demander comment elle avait survécu à toutes ces nuits de cauchemars sans l'avoir à ses côtés.

Elle ne comprit pas c e qui la poussa à parler. Était-ce la douceur de son étreinte, le calme de sa respiration ou encore le rythme de ses doigts qui s'emmêlaient et s'entre-démêlaient à travers sa longue chevelure rousse, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours était-ce qu'elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et sans bouger ni relever la tête, se mit à lui raconter ce qui avait été sa vie d'avant.

* * *

« J'avais sept ans. »

Elle n'avait pas bougé, pas relevé la tête, et en fait Steve faillit ne jamais entendre le murmure de Natasha, tant elle avait parlé tout bas. Allongé sur le côté, face à elle, le menton appuyé contre le dessus de sa tête, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle avait le front appuyé contre lui et les bras repliés contre elle-même, elle était demeurée ainsi immobile pendant ce qui avait paru à Steve être des heures. Son faible souffle contre la peau nue de son torse était régulier comme un métronome. Puis, quatre mots. Si bas, si faibles, qu'il aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient du dehors. Et pourtant…

« J'avais sept ans quand ils m'ont forcée à tuer pour la première fois. »

Steve ferma les yeux en retenant ses larmes. Il savait. Il avait toujours su qu'ils l'avaient entraînée dès son plus jeune âge, avaient retiré de son âme toute trace de ce qu'il pouvait subsister de l'enfance, et en avait faite un assassin de premier ordre. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche, l'écouter raconter ce qui avait été l'horreur de ses premières années, avait sur lui l'effet d'une bombe.

« Pendant les premières années de ma vie, j'ai vécu dans ce qui était un ancien manoir, en périphérie de Saint-Pétersbourg. De l'extérieur, c'était un collège pour jeunes filles. Une école où on nous enseignait l'histoire, les langues, la géographie. Où on nous apprenait le ballet, tous les jours après les classes. Nous étions seize en tout. Seize enfants, seize orphelines. Seize fillettes dont personne ne voulait. De enfants sans aucune valeur. Des enfants n'ayant aucune véritable place en ce monde. Seize gamines élevées à devenir des assassins. Nous passions le plus clair de nos journées enfermées dans ce qu'on appelait Krasnaya komnata. La Chambre rouge. C'est là qu'ils m'ont donné une arme pour la première fois. Qu'ils m'ont appris à tuer. »

Elle releva la tête, mais Steve vit bien qu'elle évitait son regard. Regardant droit devant elle, elle poursuivit :

« La première fois où j'ai appuyé sur la détente, je n'avais pas encore six ans. J'avais sept ans lorsque j'ai tué un homme pour la première fois. C'était la fin de l'après-mdi. Ils ont interrompu notre leçon de ballet, et ont fait entrer un homme aux mains liées, qu'ils ont fait asseoir sur une chaise droite. Il avait un sac sur la tête, un de ces sacs de jute dans lequel on rapportait les patates du marché. Ils nous ont alignées près de la fenêtre et ont donné une arme à Zofia. C'était la plus âgée d'entre nous. Une fille très grande aux longs cheveux d'un blond très clair. Elle devait avoir onze ans. Ils l'ont placée à cinq mètres de l'homme et lui ont ordonné de tirer. De viser le sac. Elle a hésité. »

Steve eut l'impression que Natasha avait cessé de respirer. Elle eut un hoquet et demeura, un moment, silencieuse. Il utilisa sa main qui caressait ses cheveux et la fit glisser le long de son visage, puis remonta son menton vers le haut. Même si ses yeux pouvaient désormais le regarder en face, elle évita son regard.

« Zofia a hésité. C'est là qu'un autre coup est parti très vite. Comme un coup de tonnerre qui arrive simultanément à l'éclair. Un coup qui te fait sursauter et qui t'habite encore un long moment après l'orage. De cette journée-là, c'est ce coup là qui est le plus profondément gravé dans ma mémoire. Zofia n'avait pas tiré. Alors ils venaient de descendre l'une de nous. La plus petite. D'une balle en plein front. À trente centimètres de moi. Je ne me souviens pas son nom. Mais je n'oublierai jamais l'image de son visage éclaté sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le son de l'arme qui décharge. Le bruit sourd de son minuscule corps qui s'étale au sol. Aucune de nous n'a crié. Aucune de nous n'a fait le moindre son. Alors ils ont répété à Zofia : « Tire. Tire, ou on en descendra une autre. » Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Zofia me tournait le dos, mais j'ai compris à ce moment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Tirer sur des cibles était une chose. Décharger sur un homme vivant, ça c'était… Elle n'y arriverait pas. Et il y en aurait encore une de nous qui se ferait descendre. Alors je me suis avancée… »

Natasha stoppa à nouveau son récit et Steve la vit fermer les yeux. Des larmes s'échappèrent de sous ses paupières. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Cette fois-ci, elle déplia ses bras et il sentit qu'elle les passant autour de sa taille. Elle le serra si fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait lui casser une côte.

« Ils ont toujours dit que j'étais leur meilleur sujet. Leur plus grande réussite. Des seize enfants que nous étions, aujourd'hui il ne reste que moi. Du moment où j'ai poussé Zofia, où j'ai pris son arme et où j'ai tiré sur cet homme, ils ont su que le programme avait fonctionné. Que me déprogrammer devenait impossible. J'avais sept ans, et je venais de tuer un homme. J'étais devenue le monstre qu'ils avaient voulu construire. Un monstre, une abomination, caché dans le corps d'une minuscule gamine maigrichonne de sept ans. Une machine à tuer, sans cœur, sans sentiments, sans âme. La perfection. »

Steve était fou de rage. Il était en colère contre ces personnes qui avaient pu lui faire autant de mal. Mais son sentiment était multiplié par la pensée que partout dans le monde, encore à ce moment, des milliers d'enfants étaient forcés de faire la même chose.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, osa-t-il lui dire enfin. Je sais que Clint te l'a dit. Souvent. Et je te le répéterai le nombre de fois qu'il le faudra, mais sache, Natasha Romanoff, que tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- J'ai fait bien pire que ça, Steve, lui répondit-elle en brisant son étreinte et en se reculant pour la première fois. Cette histoire n'est que la première d'une longue liste d'histoires d'horreur, encore bien pires que ce que tu pourrais seulement t'imaginer.

\- Un monstre ne vivrait pas ce que tu vis, Nat. Un monstre dormirait sur ses deux oreilles. Toi, je te vois, chaque jour, tenter de faire amende honorable. Faire le bien, dans l'espoir de payer pour ces années où on t'a fait faire… tout ça.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis un monstre, Steve ?

Pour la première fois depuis le moment où elle était allée au lit, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai vu, poursuivit-elle, tout ce que j'ai vécu et tout ce que j'ai pu faire, il y a une chose qui me tient éveillée la nuit…

Elle se mit à trembler avant de poursuivre.

\- Ce ne sont pas toutes ces morts dont je suis responsable, tous ces meurtres sous commande. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils not bien pu me faire quand ils m'ont charcuté le bas ventre et retiré tout espoir d'avoir la vie d'une femme normale. Non. Ce qui hante mes cauchemars c'est cette peur que je n'ai jamais ressentie depuis cette fameuse journée où j'ai tué un homme pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas la crainte de tuer. C'est de revoir le visage de cette petite fille qui explose à moins d'un mètre de moi. C'est de voir son crâne qui explose et qui se répand partout, de sentir son sang encore chaud qui asperge mon visage. Et c'est de savoir que c'est ce qui va m'arriver si Zofia n'appuie pas sur la détente. »

Steve n'en pouvait plus. Il la réattira contre lui avec toute la force dont ses bras étaient capables. Qu'importe s'il lui brisait tous les os du corps. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de la sentir si loin plus longtemps. Il la sentit trembler de toutes les pores de son être alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses épaules. Il se dit à ce moment que s'il fallait qu'il la tienne ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en serait ainsi. Jamais il ne pourrait desserrer son étreinte en sachant que cela voudrait dire laisser Natasha Romanoff toute seule avec ses démons. Tant qu'elle en aurait besoin, il serait là. Il demeura là, sans bouger, à la serrer contre lui alors qu'elle versait ce qu'il pouvait lui rester de larmes, et le soleil pointait lentement à travers les rideaux quand il sentit qu'elle s'était enfin endormie d'un sommeil qui, il l'espérait, serait sans rêves. Lui, décida qu'il ne dormirait pas. Pas pour ce qu'il restait de cette sombre nuit. Il resterait là, à veiller sur ses rêves et à s'assurer de la sortir de ses souvenirs dès le moment où ils deviendraient trop présents. Alors il s'allongea sur le dos, l'attirant contre lui et la regardant dormir, joue appuyée contre son torse. Que vienne le matin, que passe la journée pour faire place à une autre nuit. Il était prêt, et il se jura d'être encore là.

* * *

_Merci encore un million de fois, à vous tous, de me lire. La suite viendra dès que possible..._

_Et comme toujours, ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser un p'tit message… c'est mon seul salaire. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha sentit quelque chose qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux; la sensation était agréable. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire : son cauchemar, puis la manière dont elle s'était soudain ouverte à Steve. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie, mais devinait que c'était sa main qu'elle sentait aller et venir contre son dos. Elle prit une profonde respiration, et fut envahie pas son odeur. Il était partout à la fois. Lorsqu'elle se hasarda enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit que le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Le matin était encore tout jeune. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête au creux du bras de Steve qui était allongé sur le dos, yeux fermés. Mais à la manière dont il promenait ses doigts sur elle, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle demeura là un long moment, à l'observer. Sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air si différent. Moins coincé. Plus relax. Plus naturel. Elle se mit à songer qu'elle devrait changer d'apparence, elle aussi. Voyager en groupe était plus dangereux. Les chances de se faire remarquer étaient plus grandes que lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle devrait régler ça rapidement.

\- Tu sembles avoir mieux dormi…

La voix de Steve la fit légèrement sursauter. Il n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, et sa main continuait ses allées et venues contre son dos.

\- Je suis désolée, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Arrête.

\- Je te dois tout de même un merci.

Il eut un sourire et ouvrit enfin les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui répondit de la même manière. Et même si elle était surprise de voir que ni lui, ni elle, n'osait bouger, et qu'ils demeuraient allongés là, l'un contre l'autre, elle dut s'avouer que la situation était confortable.

Ce fut un bruit contre la porte qui les tira de leur silence. On ne frappait pas. On voulait visiblement entrer de toute urgence. Les trois Bang ! résonnèrent à travers toute la chambre, alors que Steve et Natasha furent sur leurs pieds en moins de deux. Steve ne comprit pas où elle avait pris le temps d'agripper son revolver, mais ils se retrouvèrent près de la porte aussi vite que s'ils avaient pu s'y téléporter. Ni lui, ni elle, n'eut le temps de jeter un œil par le judas que la voix familière de Wanda se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

« Ouvre ! C'est moi ! »

Steve déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit en coup de vent, et déboula dans la chambre une Wanda visiblement paniquée.

\- Faut foutre le camp de c'pays ! s'écria-t-elle en agrippant le sac de voyage de Steve. Dépêche-toi, pas le temps de t'habiller, il faut partir ! Sam est dans le jet. Je suis allée le rejoindre à Hamburg, et on a été reconnus. On a dû se battre pour s'enfuir, et maintenant Sam est blessé. Si on ne part pas très vite, on va avoir toutes les polices de l'Allemagne à nos trousses.

C'est à ce moment que Wanda se retourna et remarqua que Steve n'était pas seul.

\- Nat ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe que Natasha ne lui connaissait pas et en se jetant sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu es là depuis quand ? Peu importe. Remballez vos affaires, il faut y aller ! Plus vite !

Wanda ramassait tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans la chambre pendant que Steve et Natasha, après avoir échangé un regard grave, passaient leurs vêtements de la veille.

\- Wanda, calme-toi ! lui demanda Natasha en enfilant son pantalon. Vous avez fui Hamburg, tout va bien. À quel point les blessures de Sam sont-elles graves? Visiblement, il a réussi à piloter jusqu'ici…

\- …et on a bien failli se tuer quand il a tenté de le poser sur le toit du building ! Il faut trouver un endroit pour le soigner, et il faut foutre le camp avant que le soleil se lève.

\- Wanda, c'est assez, l'arrêta Natasha d'un ton ferme. Tu dois te calmer ! Ta panique ne peut qu'empirer les choses. Alors maintenant respire un bon coup, va chercher mon sac près de la fenêtre, et on sortira d'ici.

Wanda allait répliquer, lorsque Steve vit Natasha froncer les sourcils et l'entendit parler en sokovien. L'espace d'une seconde, il revit sa propre mère qui le grondait lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise avec Bucky. Wanda ne parla plus, agrippa leurs sacs et alla les attendre près de la porte, en silence. Ils sautèrent dans leurs souliers, Steve laissa la clé de la chambre sur la table d'entrée alors que Natasha y lança des billets de banque.

\- Si tu paies bien, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient dans le corridor, il y a beaucoup moins de chances qu'ils se soucient de toi.

Elle lui fila un clin d'œil en le prenant par le bras, puis retint Wanda de sa main libre.

\- Ne cours pas, lui dit-elle d'un ton très ferme. Garde un sac à l'épaule, et donne l'autre à Steve. Et souris. Tu es à l'hôtel, ça devrait être des vacances.

Steve eut soudainement l'impression que Wanda avait sept ans. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la voir écouter Natasha au doigt et à l'œil. Ils la suivirent à travers les corridors, puis débouchèrent sur une porte menant à des escaliers. Wanda tourna la poignée. Verrouillée.

\- Tu n'as pas bloqué le verrou quand tu es passée la première fois ? lui demanda Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était pas verrouillé de l'autre côté, quand je suis descendue tout à l'heure !

Natasha eut un soupir, laissa le bras de Steve et agrippa son sac d'un mouvement sec. Elle y fouilla quelques secondes et en sortit une petite plaque de métal.

\- Par chance, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait la plaque de métal dans le cadre de la porte près de la poignée, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les verrous ?

Wanda regarda Steve, qui lui répondit par le même regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'ils sont faits pour garder les gens honnêtes à l'extérieur.

Natasha tourna la poignée, força un peu, et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- …et heureusement pour nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, on n'est visiblement pas des gens honnêtes.

Elle fit passer Wanda la première, puis tous les trois débouchèrent dans l'escalier qu'ils montèrent en moins de deux. Le jet était bien sur le toit, rampe descendue, et Natasha leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que la structure du bâtiment ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Déjà ils pouvaient apercevoir Sam assis à l'intérieur, qui piétinait virtuellement d'impatience en se tenant les côtes. Ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans l'appareil et Natasha, sans même prendre le temps de voir comment allait le blessé, s'installa aux commandes. Ils décollèrent aussitôt et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les airs que ses trois passagers semblèrent enfin relâcher leur souffle. Wanda fit allonger Sam pendant que Steve venait prendre place debout derrière Natasha, qui avait retrouvé tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait lui connaître.

\- Il faudrait se poser quelque part pour plusieurs jours, lui dit-il alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon droit devant elle. Donner à Sam l'occasion de se reposer.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, et il devina qu'elle avait une idée. Idée qu'il n'allait visiblement pas apprécier…

\- Fouille dans mon sac, lui dit-elle, il y a plusieurs téléphones cellulaires. J'ai besoin de celui avec l'étui rouge.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comment avaient-ils pu vivre en fugitifs pendant près de six mois sans elle ? Natasha Romanoff était définitivement une femme remplie de ressources.

Il lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait et, sans même laisser les commandes de l'appareil, il la vit naviguer sur le web dans des interfaces qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Toute cette technologie le dépassait complètement. Alors que dire lorsqu'il s'agissait de dark web ou de canaux de communication secrets…

\- Voilà, lui dit-elle en lui redonnant l'appareil. On devrait avoir une réponse d'ici quelques heures, tout au plus.

\- Et en attendant, lui demanda-t-il, on fait quoi ?

\- On vole vers notre destination. En espérant que la réponse soit positive…

* * *

Il fallut moins d'une heure pour qu'elle obtienne la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il leur en fallut un peu plus de six pour arriver à destination. Lorsque l'appareil sortit des nuages et se posa enfin, Steve eut un haut le cœur : vraiment ? Ici ? Elle allait les faire tuer… Ou du moins, elle les ferait attraper pour sûr. Fallait-il qu'il ait une confiance aveugle en Natasha pour ne pas prendre le contrôle de l'appareil et lui faire faire demi-tour sur le champ ! Elle ouvrit la porte et la rampe descendit. Il la suivit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, soutenant Sam avec l'aide de Wanda, et lorsqu'il posa un pied dans l'herbe, il eut l'impression que ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir pensé ?

Natasha marchait quelques pas devant eux à travers le champ désert, lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par une gamine d'une douzaine d'années qui courait vers eux. L'enfant se jeta sur Natasha et la serra dans ses bras, et l'ancienne espionne y répondit par une étreinte égale et un sourire que Steve ne lui avait que trop rarement vu.

\- Quand papa nous a dit que tu venais, j'étais certaine qu'il blaguait ! s'exclama la gamine.

\- Tu sais Lila, lui répondit Natasha alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de ses épaules tout en marchant, ton père ne passe pas _toujours_ son temps à dire n'importe quoi…

L'enfant se mit à rire et guida le groupe à travers le champ jusqu'à une grande maison de campagne. Debout sur la galerie avant, Clint les attendait. Natasha monta les marches la première et Clint la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Steve se surprit à avoir un léger pincement au cœur.

\- Allez, leur dit Clint en guise de salutation. Ne restez pas dehors, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait passer dans le coin.

Alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, Steve fut surpris de voir que Natasha n'entrait pas.

\- Laura saura trouver le chemin ? l'entendit-il demander à Clint.

\- T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est déjà en route. Va.

Natasha redescendit les marches du perron en envoyant un signe de tête en direction de Steve, puis traversa le champ en sens inverse. Steve s'en voulut de l'avoir encore une fois sous-estimée : elle allait cacher le jet. Il vit l'appareil s'élever au loin, puis disparaître à nouveau dans les nuages.

Clint et Steve aidèrent Sam à monter à l'étage, sous les conseils avisés de Cooper qui jouait visiblement les superviseurs et qui insista pour lui prêter sa chambre et son lit. Ils y installèrent le blessé et le laissèrent aux soins de Wanda et de Cooper, qui décidément avait bien grandi. L'adolescent prenait la situation très au sérieux mais en quittant la pièce, Steve entendit Clint lui chuchoter : « Tu aurais dû le voir quand il a su que la si belle Wanda débarquait chez nous… Il est devenu si blanc que j'ai cru qu'il allait perdre conscience ! ». Steve éclata de rire. Soudainement, la vie était presque redevenue simple.

* * *

\- J'suis content de te voir, Steve, lui dit Clint en posant une tasse de café sur la table. Content de voir que vous allez tous bien.

La cuisine des Barton respirait la tranquillité d'une vie normale. De la vaisselle du déjeuner traînait encore près de l'évier. Des jouets du petit Nate jonchaient le sol. Au mur, de vieux dessins des enfants, aujourd'hui devenus trop grands pour du coloriage, faisaient office de décoration.

\- Je devine que tu savais déjà que Natasha nous avait retrouvés ? demanda Steve.

\- Elle et moi, on a nos propres moyens de communication…

Steve répondit par un sourire alors que l'archer prenait place face à lui, assis de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Alors, demanda le Capitaine, comment trouves-tu la vie de criminel de guerre ?

\- J'ai pas trop à me plaindre, répondit Clint en haussant les épaules. J'ai un rayon assez grand pour sortir un peu dans la cour. C'est pas si mal. Comparé à vous…

Steve eut un soupir.

\- Ça va, donna-t-il pour toute réponse. Maintenant, ça va.

\- Maintenant qu'elle est là pour prendre la situation en main, tu veux dire ?

Steve étouffa un rire.

\- Hey, je la connais par cœur, tu sais, poursuivit Barton. Et je sais à quel point la vie de fugitif n'a aucun secret pour elle.

\- Elle est en parfait contrôle de la situation, tu le sais évidemment encore mieux que moi...

Cette fois, ce fut Clint qui lâcha un soupir.

\- Jette un œil sur elle pour moi, tu veux bien ? lui demanda-t-il alors avec le plus grand des sérieux. Je sais qu'elle peut parfois donner l'impression d'être le maître du monde mais au fond, elle n'est qu'une fille qu'on a poussée à devenir adulte trop vite. Et cette enfance ratée va la suivre toute sa vie.

\- Je sais… finit-il par répondre avec tout le sérieux que la demande de Clint avait requis.

L'archer hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais, finit-il par avouer à Steve, quand je l'ai ramenée ici pour la première fois, il y a de ça déjà bien des années, je crois qu'il ne se passait pas une seule nuit sans que je l'entende se retourner dans son sommeil. Laura et moi nous relayions pour aller la réveiller et la sortir de ses cauchemars. C'était même souvent plusieurs fois par nuit. Je l'entendais marmonner, de plus en plus fort, puis se retourner dans tous les sens avant de finalement se réveiller en criant, couverte de sueur. Avec le temps, ces nuits se sont estompées, mais je sais très bien qu'elles n'ont jamais complètement disparu.

Clint prit une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

\- Bon sang, ajouta-t-il en riant dans sa tasse, elle me tuerait si elle savait que je te raconte tout ça.

\- En effet, lui répondit Steve en riant à son tour. Mais je sais de quoi tu parles : je l'ai trouvée roulée en boule au beau milieu du lit, la nuit dernière.

\- Aussi terrible que ça puisse paraître, tu n'as vu là que la pointe de l'iceberg. Et je la connais; je sais très bien que toute cette histoire de fugitifs, ça lui occupera l'esprit et qu'elle prendra la sécurité de tout le monde très à cœur. Mais je sais également que pendant qu'elle veillera à la sécurité des autres, elle n'aura personne pour veiller sur elle. Je me suis juré en moi-même, quand je l'ai ramenée au pays, effrayée comme un chaton de ruelle, que plus jamais elle n'aurait à être toute seule en ce monde. Malheureusement, merci à ce merveilleux bracelet de cheville, je dois manquer un peu à mon devoir et rester un peu à distance…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Clint. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Et pour le reste, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis là. Tu peux compter sur moi : elle ne sera jamais toute seule.

* * *

_À suivre, bien sûr, vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'vais stopper ça ici… _


	6. Chapter 6

Ils les entendirent arriver au coucher du soleil. Clint et Steve rangeaient la vaisselle du repas, alors que Wanda était assise dehors avec les enfants, quand Nate entra en trombe dans la maison.

\- Elles sont là !

Les deux hommes suivirent l'enfant jusque sur la galerie et virent la voiture tourner le coin de la maison avant d'entendre deux portes claquer. Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent Laura tourner le coin de la galerie.

\- Mais veux-tu bien me dire où vous étiez passées ? s'exclama Clint visiblement plus inquiet qu'il n'avait pu le laisser paraître toute la journée. Où est-ce qu'elle a caché le jet, en Californie ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Clint l'embrassa rapidement avant de plonger son regard inquiet dans le sien.

\- Ça va, lui répondit Laura de sa voix toujours si calme, ça va !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'une tête blonde fit son apparition sur la galerie. Natasha. Ses cheveux avaient perdu tout l'éclat de leur couleur de feu pour être maintenant d'un blond clair, et sa longue crinière avait été coupée court, tout juste au-dessus des épaules.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama Clint en riant. Elles nous laissent nous inquiéter toute la journée pour se faire une journée métamorphose entre femmes…

\- C'est pour aller avec la barbe du fugitif, lui répondit simplement Natasha en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Clint eut un sourire et la serra contre lui. Steve le vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'ancienne espionne, qui répondit d'un large sourire avant que l'archer ne l'embrasse sur la joue. Une amitié comme celle-là était chose rare, se dit Steve en lui-même. Assise dans une berceuse, tout près, Wanda plissa les yeux avant de lancer un : « J'aime bien » à Natasha qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, les interrompit Laura qui se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, vous nous avez laissé de quoi manger, j'espère. Parce que je meurs de faim !

Clint suivi son épouse à l'intérieur alors que Wanda resta assise dehors avec Cooper qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Lila, encore une fois scotchée contre Natasha, la suivait vers l'intérieur.

\- Je crois que j'aurai du mal à m'y habituer, avoua la jeune fille à la nouvelle blonde. On dirait que tu n'es plus toi-même…

\- C'est le but, Lila, lui répondit Natasha en riant.

\- C'est joli, poursuivit l'enfant sur la défensive. Mais je ne reconnais pas ma tante Natasha… Je crois que le roux va me manquer.

\- T'en fais pas, la consola Natasha en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête. On va souhaiter que ça ne doive pas durer trop longtemps.

Natasha poussa Lila à l'intérieur et allait passer la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna subitement vers Steve.

\- Comment va Sam ?

\- Ça va bien, lui répondit-il à voix basse. En fait, je crois que Wanda est la plus affectée des deux.

\- Elle va devoir apprendre à se contrôler… La panique n'est jamais une bonne option, surtout quand tu essaies de passer incognito.

\- Elle est jeune !

\- L'âge n'a rien à y voir. Elle doit apprendre, Steve. Elle doit apprendre, ou elle finira par se faire tuer. Et nous faire attraper par la même occasion…

\- Hey… souffla Steve en plaçant ses mains sur ses bras, de chaque côté d'elle. Ça va. Elle apprendra. Tu seras là pour lui enseigner…

Natasha eut un long soupir avant de baisser la tête quelques secondes, puis replongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais.

Steve leva alors sa main droite et vint effleurer un de ses nouvelles mèches blondes. Le nouveau look lui paraissait étrange. Comme s'il devait se rappeler sans cesse que c'était bien Natasha qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Elle devra passer au blond elle aussi, tu crois ? osa-t-il demander avec un sourire en coin.

Natasha lui envoya une tape sur la poitrine, puis se tourna et pénétra dans la maison, alors qu'il la suivait.

* * *

Lila et Cooper avaient décidé de faire du camping dans la cour, pour le temps où leurs visiteurs allaient être présents à la maison. Wanda, visiblement encore ébranlée par les événements de la journée et déclarant forfait face au décalage horaire, était montée jeter un œil sur Sam avant d'aller elle-même au lit. Au salon, les adultes veillaient. Clint et Laura étaient assis l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé, le bras de l'archer passé autour des épaules de son épouse. Steve avait pris place confortablement dans le deux-places près de la fenêtre, alors que Natasha était encore une fois assise sur le sol.

\- Alors quel est votre plan de match une fois que Sam sera sur pied ? leur demanda Laura. Une idée de l'endroit où vous irez ?

Natasha tourna la tête vers Steve, et tous les deux haussèrent les sourcils.

\- Ça, répondit Steve, on n'en a visiblement pas la moindre idée !

\- Et même si on savait, renchérit Natasha, je crois que le mieux serait de ne pas vous dire exactement où on est. Pour votre sécurité…

\- Parce que tu crois, toi, que Clint survivra de te savoir au large en n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où tu es ? s'exclama Laura en riant. Je ne lui donne pas trois semaines avant d'arracher ce truc qu'il porte à la cheville et partir à ta recherche…

Clint leva les mains.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toujours savoir _exactement_ où elle est… se défendit-il. Mais disons que d'avoir un signe de vie régulier permet d'apaiser ma conscience.

Laura ricana en fermant les yeux et secoua la tête avant de poursuivre :

\- Parfois je me demande si tu n'as pas quatre enfants, Clint Barton.

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Clint avait sur elle l'effet d'une douce couverture enveloppante. Elle qui était née seule au monde, qui avait grandi sans personne, sans figure d'attache, avait trouvé en lui une figure familière, un phare, un port d'attache. Et oh combien Laura avait-elle été compréhensive, ce jour où il était revenu à la maison en traînant derrière lui une jeune femme perturbée et à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Comment avait-il pu voir au-delà de l'assassin qu'elle était alors ? Elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Il avait visiblement décelé chez elle quelque chose qu'encore aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Il était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde : un visage familier. Des dizaines d'éclats de rire. Des bras qui étaient là pour l'accueillir. Bref, le sentiment qu'enfin, elle existait.

Laura et Clint avaient été les témoins de son éveil, alors qu'elle avait été là pour assister aux balbutiements de leur vie conjugale, à la naissance de leur famille. Elle s'était attachée à ces personnes d'exception, tout comme elle savait qu'elle comptait maintenant pour eux. Elle était devenue « Tante Natasha » et chaque fois que l'un des enfants Barton l'appelait ainsi, c'était comme ressentir un million de papillons qui tentaient de s'échapper de son cœur. Elle leur appartenait, tout comme ils étaient les siens. Avec eux, elle faisait partie d'un tout. Grâce à eux, il y avait un « ailleurs », mais il y avait enfin un « ici ». Un « maintenant ». Et elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait également un « toujours ».

\- Je donne des nouvelles assez régulièrement, Clint Barton ! s'exclama rapidement Natasha sur une fausse défensive. Et pour la millième fois, je te le répète : je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde ! répliqua Clint. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'effraie le plus…

Elle lui lança un coussin qui traînait sur le sol, qu'il esquiva en éclatant de rire.

\- Bon, les enfants, annonça Laura en se levant, Maman Barton s'en va au lit. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard… et n'abusez pas des bonnes choses.

Elle embrassa Clint qui arborait un immense sourire, et pris la direction des escaliers.

\- J'abdique moi aussi, ajouta Steve en se levant à son tour. J'en ai assez de lutter contre le décalage, je monte.

Tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Clint et Natasha demeurèrent seuls au salon. Une fois certains que Laura et Steve étaient bien à l'étage, ils se regardèrent, un sourire en coin. Natasha se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine. Clint alla fouiller dans une petite armoire près de la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux verres et une bouteille d'une excellente vodka trônaient sur la table basse du salon, alors que les deux ex-agents du SHIELD avait pris place sur le grand canapé, assis l'un face à l'autre. C'était un rituel quasi-sacré entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux à la maison : ce moment où ils se retrouvaient seuls, un verre à la main, à partager à la fois projets et souvenirs. Laura ne le savait que trop bien, et curieusement comprenait ce besoin qu'ils avaient de partager ce moment entre eux. Beaucoup d'épouses auraient été jalouses de voir leur mari partager une telle relation avec une autre femme, d'autant plus si elle était aussi incroyablement belle et intelligente que Natasha Romanoff. Mais Laura savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et que Clint voyait plutôt en elle une sœur, un morceau de famille qui lui avait visiblement toujours manqué. Natasha lui appartenait, tout comme Clint était à elle. Comme deux morceaux d'une même pièce qui s'étaient toujours cherchées. Mais leur attraction allait bien au-delà du sexuel, et Laura se surprenait à penser qu'ils avaient tous les deux trouvé une espèce d'âme sœur. Quelqu'un qu'ils étaient destinés à rencontrer. Pas pour l'amour avec un grand A. Mais pour l'amour tout court. Pour la vie, tout simplement.

Clint leva son verre.

\- À nous, et à cette occasion que nous avons aujourd'hui de trinquer en sachant qu'elle risque d'être la dernière avant un très long moment.

Il frappa son verre à celui de Natasha qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je ne disparais tout de même pas pour toujours, Clint !

\- Je sais. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je ne t'en donnerais pas la permission. Mais je suis conscient que de tels moment nous seront comptés dans les prochains mois. Peut-être même les prochaines années. Alors je veux profiter de chaque instant. Et de chaque verre.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Il cala son verre, puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra conter lui. Elle se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et la garda contre lui.

\- Je t'adore, Nat. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il savait que ça voulait dire oui.

\- Alors n'oublie pas de donner signe de vie régulièrement. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais très bien que je vais faire bien pire que tout ce que Laura peut bien s'imaginer…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle. Natasha était comme ça. Il partageait avec elle des souvenirs, des moments précieux, d'autres cocasses… mais lorsque venait le temps d'avoir ce genre de conversation, il peinait à lui tirer plus de trois mots d'affilée. Il la connaissait assez, par contre, pour savoir que son silence voulait dire qu'elle en partageait chaque sentiment.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'a fait changer de camp, tu sais…

\- Être ensemble est le plus important, répondit-elle enfin. Peu importe la manière, ou encore la raison. Il fallait protéger ce qu'on avait.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on avait, au juste ?

\- Nous.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire ! Vous avez pas idée à quel point c'est précieux de vous lire ! Maintenant, la suite : _

* * *

Natasha entrouvrit les yeux, et la maison était plongée dans le noir. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait toujours au salon, affalée dans le sofa, avec la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Clint qui dormait, bras autour de ses épaules. Les lampes étaient éteintes, et une couverture était posée sur eux. Elle eut un sourire. Laura. Elle était certainement descendue, les avait trouvés évanouis sur le canapé, avait éteint les lumières et les avait couverts pour la nuit. Maman Barton veillait bien sur ses oiseaux, et ce peu importe leur âge… Natasha s'étira un peu, et réalisa que l'âge la gagnait : elle avait le cou raide d'avoir dormi dans une si mauvaise position. Elle quitta le bras de Clint, se leva, repositionna la couverture pour le recouvrir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait une telle dette envers lui ! Clint ne bougea même pas, et Natasha quitta le salon en direction des escaliers qu'elle monta, encore à demi assoupie, pour gagner la chambre d'amis où elle prévoyait finir la nuit. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette maison. Son odeur. Le bruit des planchers qui craquent. Les photos de famille accrochées au mur, tout au long de l'escalier. Elle tourna le coin du corridor et poussa la porte de la chambre d'amis qui était restée entrouverte, cette chambre où elle avait passé tant de nuits. C'était la « chambre d'amis » depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la seule à y dormir. Ses vêtements dans le placard n'étaient jamais déplacés et elle avait surpris Lila, plusieurs années auparavant, à appeler cette chambre « la chambre de tante'Nat ». Ce souvenir la faisait sourire à chaque fois.

Elle fut à peine surprise de trouver Steve allongé sous les couvertures, faisant dos à la porte. Visiblement, avec Sam dans la chambre de Cooper, Wanda avait choisi d'occuper la chambre de Lila… et Steve s'était alors échoué seul le seul lit alors libre de la maison. Comme les nuits précédentes, elle retira son pantalon et sa veste avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Le mouvement fit immédiatement réagir Steve, qui se tourna vers elle et entrouvrit un œil.

\- …quelle heure ? grommela-t-il à travers les brumes du sommeil.

\- À peine plus de deux heures. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

\- …tu ne m'as même pas réveillé, je savais que tu finirais par monter…

La réponse décrocha un sourire à Natasha, qui remonta les couvertures presque par-dessus sa tête. Steve dormait déjà. La maison sentait le bonheur. Le lit était chaud. L'espace d'une seconde, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle en oublia qu'ils étaient en cavale.

* * *

Steve ne sut pas si Nataha s'était réveillée pour mieux hurler, ou si c'était son propre cri qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Il l'avait sentie bouger, de l'autre côté du lit, puis gigoter au point de se retourner sans cesse. Elle avait marmonné, visiblement prise de panique. À peine tiré de son sommeil, il avait tenté de la réconforter. De la sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Lorsqu'elle s'était assise subitement et avait lancé ce cri, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle l'avait griffé à même ses os. Il avait côtoyé des soldats, des hommes en plein syndrome post-traumatique, mais jamais il n'avait entendu un cri aussi empli de peur et de panique. Alors qu'elle était assise en fixant le vide devant elle, haletante et couverte de sueurs, Steve y allait de toute son imagination pour trouver la manière de la ramener à la réalité. Il finit par lui attraper le visage à deux mains, la forçant à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Nat ! Nat ! criait-il pour la ramener à la raison. Ça va ! Je suis là ! Réveille-toi, tout va bien…

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, tentant de repousser ses mains, mais il ne céda pas.

\- Reviens-moi, lui souffla-t-il de sa voix la plus douce. Ça va aller…

Elle finit par croiser son regard, et ce fut comme le déclic qui la ramena à la raison. Du moment où ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les yeux bleus du soldat, elle ne les quitta plus.

\- Steve…

L'entendre murmurer son nom sembla le soulager d'un poids immense. Sans même comprendre ce qui le poussa à agir, Steve l'attira contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il l'entendit fondre en larmes.

\- Ça va … Je suis là. C'est terminé…

Alors que Natasha s'agrippait à son dos, Steve vit Clint et Laura apparaître dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre. Alors que, croisant son regard, Laura demeura dans le corridor, Clint s'empressa d'entrer et de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Sans dire un seul mot, il fixa Steve du regard, et le capitaine lui répondit à son tour sans un mot. Clint posa la main sur la nuque de Natasha qui était toujours agrippée à Steve, front appuyé contre sa poitrine, mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ne se retourna pas. Ne s'agrippa pas à lui comme elle l'avait fait si souvent par le passé. Les deux hommes croisèrent leurs regards, et tous les deux virent dans les yeux de l'autre un amour immense pour cette jeune femme si désespérée. Steve hocha la tête, et Clint comprit. Il était là. Il gérait la situation. Il prendrait soin d'elle. L'archer eut un sourire en coin, passa sa main à travers les courts cheveux blonds de Natasha, puis se releva et retourna vers Laura qui se tenait toujours dans le cadre de la porte grande ouverte, maintenant rejointe par Wanda qui accusait un regard grave et interrogateur. Clint leur fit signe de s'éloigner, et ferma la porte en sortant.

\- Clint, chuchota Laura, je ne l'ai jamais entendue hurler comme ça !

\- Et moi, lui répondit-t-il tout bas, je crois bien que je n'ai tout simplement jamais entendu personne hurler de cette manière…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Wanda.

\- Tu crois que ce sont les derniers événements qui ramènent tous ces mauvais souvenirs ? poursuivit Laura.

\- J'en sais rien, ma chérie, mais visiblement on ne réglera pas ça cette nuit.

\- Enfin, bien contente qu'elle n'ait pas été toute seule. Tu crois que le Capitaine saura gérer la situation ?

\- Je l'espère… parce qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est lui qui devra le faire…

* * *

Steve était allongé sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude, sa main libre appuyée contre l'épaule de Natasha qui était couchée, face vers lui, poings remontés contre le visage, déjà perdue dans les brumes du sommeil. La pièce était si rapidement redevenue silencieuse et calme… Mais Steve savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de sitôt. Ce furent trois petits coups, presqu'imperceptibles, sur la porte de la chambre, qui sortirent Steve de ses pensées. Il n'eut nul besoin d'inviter le cogneur à entrer que déjà, la porte s'ouvrait lentement et la tête de Wanda apparaissait dans l'embrasure.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle à demi-voix.

Steve lui répondit par un hochement de tête, et Wanda vint prendre la place qu'avait occupée Clint quelques minutes auparavant. Assise sur le rebord du lit, elle observa la main du Capitaine si délicatement posée sur l'épaule de l'ex-espionne.

\- Elle s'est rendormie ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Je me demande même si elle s'est réellement réveillée…

Wanda hocha la tête.

\- Je peux l'aider. Enfin, je crois.

Steve fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune femme posa sa main sur la tête de Natasha. Une giclée de petits éclairs rouges illumina la pièce, et Steve sentit que Natasha se détendit presqu'instantanément.

\- Elle devrait bien dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillera, demain matin, elle ne devrait se souvenir de rien. Ou du moins, les souvenirs devraient être trop lointains pour être douloureux.

Steve lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Merci, Wanda.

\- Y'a pas d'quoi. Je sais ce que c'est. Maintenant, essaie de dormir.

Steve hocha la tête alors que Wanda quittait la pièce sur la pointe des pieds en refermant la porte. Il eut un soupir. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de Natasha pour qu'elle vive de si fortes émotions pendant la nuit ? Il ne trouverait pas la réponse ce soir, et encore moins tout seul. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et vit enfin qu'elle était calme et sereine. Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller mais continua de lui faire face en l'observant. Sa main passa de son épaule jusqu'à ses cheveux, puis à son visage qu'il dégagea d'une couette rebelle. La sensation eut pour effet de la faire bouger, tournant ta tête en quête de la douce chaleur du toucher et étirant sa joue dans l'espoir de la reposer au creux de sa main.

\- Dors, lui murmura-t-il. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre sa poitrine, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de passer son bras fermement autour d'elle, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne viendrait la prendre pendant son sommeil. Il finit par s'endormir et la nuit passa, calme pour tous les deux et surtout sans rêves.

* * *

Ce furent les lointains bruits de la cuisine qui réveillèrent Steve au petit matin. Le soleil était levé. Dehors il faisait beau, et le soleil emplissait la chambre d'une chaleureuse lumière jaune. À sa droite, Natasha dormait du sommeil du juste, allongée sur le ventre, visage tourné vers lui. Rien à voir avec la Natasha de la nuit passée; elle semblait paisible et sereine. Steve se tourna et l'observa quelques secondes, puis tassa à nouveau la couette de cheveux visiblement trop courte qui couvrait le visage de la nouvelle blonde. Elle plissa le nez, visiblement surprise du chatouillement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Steve ne sut pas combien de temps il demeura là à la regarder, à tenter de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête ces deux dernières nuits. Comprendre comment on avait pu faire une chose pareille à une enfant. Puis son esprit vagabonda sur sa vie des derniers mois. Et sur ce que serait sa vie à compter de maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il devrait vivre caché. Que tout ce pouvoir qui lui avait été donné devait être gaspillé au profit d'accords et de politiques bâclées. Comment Tony et lui avaient-ils bien pu en arriver à une dispute pareille ?

« J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi t'es en train de réfléchir si gravement. »

La voix rauque de Natasha le sortit de ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il secoua la tête.

\- À rien. Comment ça va ?

\- J'en sais trop rien… J'ai rêvé cette nuit, pas vrai ?

Steve hocha la tête.

\- C'est comme si c'était un vague songe, des pensées lointaines… Comme si ça n'avait pas été moi.

\- Wanda t'a un peu aidée, avoua Steve quelque peu gêné.

\- Je sais. Mais pourtant, c'est bien plus que ça…

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit venant de la cuisine. Quelqu'un avait visiblement brisé quelque chose…

\- J'te parie que Clint va te faire un sermon pour t'expliquer à quel point il te faudra veiller sur moi, maintenant qu'il ne pourra pas être là pour le faire…

Steve eut un large sourire, et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne ris pas, ajouta-t-elle, il a toujours aimé jouer au grand frère protecteur avec moi…

\- Et si j'te disais que c'est déjà fait ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua la tête, faussement découragée.

\- Allez, finit par annoncer Steve, il est temps de se lever.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Et si je te disais que j'en n'ai pas envie ?

Steve eut un soubresaut, alors qu'elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, pour ce qui leur sembla être une éternité. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre son. On n'entendait dans la chambre que le bruit de leurs respirations qui s'accéléraient. Le monde autour semblait avoir soudainement disparu. Puis, deux coups frappés rapidement à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Clint beaucoup trop éveillé pour l'heure matinale qu'il était.

« Alors, comment ça va, ce matin ? »

Steve vit Natasha se mordre les lèvres avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ça va. Je ne sais pas ce que Wanda a fait, mais son truc a fait des miracles.

\- Wanda ? Bref. Content de voir que t'as pu dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Laura m'envoie vous dire que le déjeuner est prêt.

Natasha hocha la tête et Steve envoya un Clint un haussement de sourcils, puis l'archer disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

« Menteur… »

Steve baissa son regard interrogateur vers Natasha qui elle, avait les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Je connais Laura : elle ne l'a pas envoyé pour quoi que ce soit. C'est encore Clint qui se devait de jouer au paternel…

Steve éclata de rire et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit. Natasha, elle, se tourna sur le dos mais resta allongée. Il posa une main sur son ventre : « Allez, Avenger. Le monde nous attend. »

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça saura vous plaire. _  
_La suite pour bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ne vous découragez pas, Romanogers, mais il faut bien faire durer le plaisir !_

* * *

« Alors, qui en voudrait une de plus ? Lila ? Nate ? »

Au fourneau, Laura enfilait les crêpes à une vitesse impressionnante et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à les faire cuire assez rapidement pour contenter tous les estomacs affamés de sa famille. Ce fut Clint qui réclama la plus récente platée, alors que son épouse remettait de la préparation dans la poêle chaude. Toute la famille assise à table, de même que Wanda, se disputait l'espace, le sirop, la confiture… La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette époque heureuse où elle vivait avec ses parents et son frère, dans leur petite maison de Sokovie, et où les dimanches matin pouvaient ressembler à ceci. Des disputes bénignes, une odeur de sucre, la chaleur d'un four, la douceur d'un plat cuisiné et la voix rassurante d'une mère. Le bonheur. Elle regardait Copoer, assis à côté d'elle, et c'était Pietro qu'elle voyait-là, à cet âge où on a les bras et les jambes trop longs et maladroits

Le déjeuner fut interrompu par l'arrivée commune de Steve et Natasha, visiblement encore froissés de sommeil. Nathaniel se leva et courut vers eux mais, contrairement à ce que tous auraient pu croire, il se jeta non pas sur sa Tante'Nat mais plutôt sur Steve, qui sursauta avant de le soulever de terre et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Quel traître ! s'exclama Natasha. Et dire que c'est celui-là qui porte mon nom…

Faussement fâchée, elle passa ses doigts près des côtes de l'enfant pour le chatouiller. Le petit éclata d'un rire sonore et escalada l'épaule de Steve comme un singe, tentant d'échapper à Natasha de son mieux.

\- Alors, cette grasse matinée ? leur demanda Clint en versant du sirop sur sa crêpe. Comment on se sent quand on est en vacances ?

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle passa près de Lila et, passant une main dans ses cheveux, déposa un baiser rapide sur le dessus de sa tête avant de prendre place à table à côté de l'archer dont l'assiette débordait. Steve la suivit de près et vint s'asseoir à sa droite, Nate toujours scotché à lui, assis sur ses genoux.

Le repas était splendide, les enfants de bonne humeur, Clint moqueur comme toujours et la vie était soudainement parfaite. Oui, ils se seraient crus en vacances.

\- J'en prendrais bien une petite dernière s'il vous plaît, demanda Wanda à Laura qui était toujours à la cuisinière, transformée en véritable usine à crêpes. Mais vraiment une toute petite…

\- Ici, répliqua Clint, on ne fait que dans la démesure !

\- Je suis bien prêt à partager, se hasarda Cooper à demi-voix. Disons, prenons une crêpe qu'on pourrait couper en deux…

Laura se chargea du service et Cooper, véritable gentleman au visage pourpre, entreprit de couper la crêpe dont il donna la moitié à Wanda. Clint jeta un regard en coin à Natasha et haussa les sourcils. Son fils vieillissait, et déjà l'enfant n'était plus. La sonnerie d'un texto se fit entendre, mais Clint fut visiblement le seul à y porter attention, et posa la main à sa poche pour en ressortir son cellulaire. Alors que toute sa famille et ses invités en cavale se partageaient les victuailles dans un joyeux brouhaha, l'archer leva la tête d'un air grave.

« Il faut vous cacher. Maintenant ! »

Sans attendre un mot de plus, Laura s'empressa de ramasser les assiettes de Steve, Natasha et Wanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Steve.

\- Inspection, répondit rapidement Natasha. Ils débarquent pour vérifier si Clint respecte ses conditions. Et sûrement aussi pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas de visite impromptue… On a probablement moins d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Pendant que Natasha et Clint se levaient d'un bond, Wanda ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'ils savaient des choses que Steve et elle ignoraient.

\- Lila, Cooper, allez faire les lits ! leur ordonna Laura qui semblait en parfait contrôle de la situation.

\- Il faut bouger Sam, déclara Natasha alors qu'elle suivait Clint dans les escaliers.

Steve et Wanda se regardèrent. Qui avait lancé l'alerte, ils se le demandaient bien… Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion. Ils devaient bouger, et vite.

\- On fait quoi, demanda Steve en suivant les deux ex-espions vers l'étage supérieur, on se sauve avec la camionnette ?

\- Je ne fais pas assez confiance aux voisins pour ça, répondit Clint, aussi éloignés peuvent-ils être. Allez Capitaine, on a besoin de tes bras.

Ils débouchèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Cooper où Sam dormait encore.

\- Sam ! Debout ! lui lança Natasha d'une voix ferme. Il faut te cacher !

\- Quoi ? grommela Falcon encore à mi-chemin du sommeil.

\- Steve, ordonna Natasha, descends-le.

\- Il y a une cachette sous le plancher de la grange, ajouta Clint. Elle est conçue pour y accueillir toute ma famille, moi compris. Ils ne vous trouveront pas là.

Mais à peine Steve se pencha-t-il sur Sam pour le soulever du lit que Wanda déboulait dans la chambre.

\- Trop tard ! lança-t-elle au bout du désespoir. Ils sont dans la cour.

Les cinq Avengers se regardèrent, comme si la solution pouvait se trouver dans le regard de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Descend, dit alors Wanda à Clint. Assure-toi que les enfants ont bien refait les lits et caché nos sacs dans les placards, puis accueille tes inspecteurs sans te soucier de nous. Je me charge du reste.

Clint hocha la tête et disparut, laissant Sam toujours dans le lit de Cooper avec Steve, Natasha et Wanda à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne pourras pas nous faire sortir par la fenêtre, dit alors Natasha à Wanda. Et il est trop tard pour gagner la grange…

\- Restez près du lit, ne bougez pas et ne faites pas un son, répliqua la jeune sorcière en allant prendre place derrière la porte de la chambre. Je vais tenter de ne pas tous nous faire embarquer.

Tous les quatre demeurèrent sans bouger alors qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir et Clint accueillir une femme qui visiblement, n'en était pas à sa première visite.

\- Alors, monsieur Barton, fit la voix féminine, doux dimanche avec la famille ?

\- Vous auriez pu passer une heure ou deux plus tard, répliqua dangereusement l'archer. Nous n'avions pas terminé notre petit déjeuner…

Ils entendirent des pas au rez-de-chaussée, et les voix se perdirent à travers la maison. Au bout de minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, ils entendirent les voix qui se rapprochaient, puis des pas dans l'escalier. Sam se dit qu'il allait être malade. Ils entendirent fouiller les chambres, alors que la voix de la femme argumentait avec celle de Clint au bas des escaliers. Puis, la porte de la chambre de Cooper s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux agents fédéraux. Leurs regards se posèrent sur le lit et leurs yeux devinrent immenses lorsqu'ils y virent Natasha, Steve et Sam. Mais avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Wanda sortit de derrière la porte, mains tendues devant elle, et projeta un nuage de lumière sur les deux agents qui figèrent et dont les yeux devinrent rouges. Les agents parcoururent la pièce de leurs nouveaux regards de feu, fouillèrent le placard, puis partirent en refermant la porte. C'était tout. Sam dévisagea Wanda, qui semblait un plutôt fatiguée de l'exercice mais qui venait visiblement de sauver leur liberté, et celle de toute la famille Barton…

Lorsqu'ils entendirent enfin le véhicule des agents quitter la propriété des Barton, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes avant de voir Clint débarquer dans la chambre de Cooper. Il les dévisagea tous les quatre, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ne nous regarde pas, lui dit Sam en pointa Wanda du doigt. Tout ça, c'est grâce à la petite sorcière ! Elle est plutôt utile, on devrait la garder.

\- Qui t'a prévenu ? demanda Steve dont la question brûlait les lèvres depuis le moment où le cellulaire de Clint avait sonné.

Le regard de l'archer croisa celui de Natasha, qui ferma les yeux comme pour lui dire : « Dis-leur, de toute façon on est tous dans le même bateau. »

« C'était Fury. »

Ils auraient dû s'en douter. Nick Fury n'était pas du genre à sacrifier la moitié de ses Avengers pour une histoire d'accord, tout aussi important avait-il pu être. Il avait des yeux et des oreilles partout; pas étonnant qu'il ait été au courant de la visite matinale des agents du gouvernement. Ils lui devaient, encore une fois, une fière chandelle.

* * *

Sam passa encore la journée au lit, mais semblait prendre du mieux. Steve était d'ailleurs monté, question de l'aider à changer ses bandages, mais le sang qui les salissait était déjà beaucoup moindre que la veille. Encore un jour ou deux, et ils pourraient envisager de quitter la ferme des Barton. Y songer donnait à Natasha un certain pincement au cœur. Elle avait l'habitude de n'être que de passage. Mais cette fois, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait revenir et curieusement, cette idée la terrifiait. Assise dans une grande berceuse, sur le porche de la maison, elle observait Clint, Laura, Wanda et les enfants qui jouaient au baseball dans l'herbe. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais venir ici lui faisait chaque fois regretter cette vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Elle en voulait à cette fichue vie de solitaire, et maintenant de fugitive, qui l'éloignait de jour en jour de cette existence calme et paisible que chérissait son meilleur ami. Elle observa Wanda qui semblait, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, pouvoir enfin mener une vie normale. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer Cooper qui semblait lui vouer un véritable culte. Adorables amours adolescentes…

Une tasse de café apparut dans son champ de vision, et elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner de qui elle venait. Elle l'accepta avec joie et Steve prit place à ses côtés sur la chaise voisine.

« J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi t'es en train de réfléchir si gravement. »

Elle sourit en l'entendant répéter la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite à son réveil.

\- Et si je te disais encore une fois, lui répondit-elle, que je n'ai pas envie de bouger ? Que j'échangerais tout contre la possibilité de rester ici.

\- Black Widow qui laisserait tomber la vie d'Avenger ? reprit Steve d'un air presque surpris.

\- J'en ai assez Steve. J'en ai assez de cette vie qui nous pousse à fuir. J'avais cru que cette vie-là était derrière moi. Et me revoilà encore sur la route. En train de dormir par-ci, par-là. En train de fuir. De me cacher. Je suis trop vieille pour tout ça…

Steve eut un sourire.

\- À qui le dis-tu : c'est pas toi qui a près de cent ans.

Elle eut un sourire timide, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ? poursuivit le Capitaine d'une voix grave. Te poser quelque part. Oublier tout le reste.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Parce que tu y arriverais, toi ? Te cacher quelque part, et vivre comme si le monde autour n'existait plus ? Comme si les menaces qui surplombent le monde n'avaient plus d'importance ?

\- Comme si le monde ne méritait plus d'être sauvé, tu veux dire ?

Natasha fixa à nouveau son regard sur les Barton et Wanda qui couraient dans l'herbe.

\- Regarde-les, dit-elle. Regarde Wanda. Sam… Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être la mère de tous les Avengers, tu sais. Ils se débrouilleraient très bien sans nous.

Natasha ne détourna pas la tête, mais le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Ils se débrouilleraient très bien sans toi », voilà ce que Steve avait voulu lui dire. Mais le lapsus, aussi involontaire avait-il pu être, lui avait réchauffé le cœur l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle le sentit qui lui dégageait le visage d'une couette rebelle pour la placer derrière son oreille. Elle eut le réflexe de tendre la joue pour suivre la chaleur de sa main, et eut une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Elle entendit Nate qui éclatait de rire alors que Clint le soulevait de terre. Elle s'empêcha de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer cette vie impossible, où c'était elle qui vivait sur une ferme au milieu de ses enfants qui courent dans l'herbe. C'était une vision à la fois si lointaine, et en même temps si claire. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais elle y plongeait parfois, dans ces moments trop durs où la vie lui semblait une épreuve infranchissable. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Encore moins aujourd'hui. Ce rêve lui était interdit, d'abord parce qu'il lui était impossible et ensuite, parce qu'il n'apportait que de la douleur au fond d'elle-même. Et parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien que maintenant, si elle fermait les yeux, elle ne se retrouverait plus avec des enfants qui étaient miraculeusement les siens, en train de courir dans l'herbe. Elle ne savait pas quand ça s'était produit, mais c'était arrivé. L'image n'était plus la même. Quelque part, cette vision impossible qu'elle chérissait dans ses moments de faiblesse avait changé. Maintenant, si elle fermait les yeux, elle savait très bien qu'il s'y trouverait, lui aussi.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! La suite pour bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

Steve avait fait ce rêve un millier de fois au moins. La porte de la petite maison du New Jersey était entrouverte. Dehors, il pouvait entendre les enfants qui jouaient dans la rue. Le bruit des klaxons des voitures, si caractéristique de l'époque. Le laitier. Les gens qui se saluent. Les années deux mille avaient ceci de différent; elles étaient à la fois beaucoup plus bruyantes, mais en même temps infiniment plus silencieuses. Dans son rêve, il retrouve enfin sa vie d'avant. Celle qui était plus simple. Routinière. Réconfortante. L'odeur de la cuisine qui enveloppe toute la maison, tout comme la musique qui ne s'arrête jamais. L'inconfort de ses vêtements d'autrefois lui revient en mémoire et pourtant, jamais dans ce rêve il ne lui vient à l'idée de les échanger contre autre chose de plus moderne. Il connait ce songe par cœur. Il a dû le faire encore et encore, pendant toutes ces années où il était coincé sous la glace. Il lui arrive encore de le faire régulièrement. C'est toujours la même chose, à quelques détails près. Les enfants changent, mais chaque fois il sait qu'ils sont les siens. La maison n'est pas toujours la même, mais toujours il sait qu'il est chez lui. La musique varie; parfois il s'agit de Bing Crosby, d'autres fois Harry James, ou Glenn Miller. Une seule chose ne change jamais. Elle. Ses cheveux bruns nattés comme elle seule savait le faire. Le rouge de ses lèvres... Le rêve commence toujours de la même façon, et elle est toujours au même endroit. La cuisine. C'est là où il la retrouve à chaque fois. Il s'entend appeler son prénom. « Peggy ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle se retourne et qu'il revoit enfin ses petits yeux noirs. Qu'il attrape sa main blanche et l'attire contre lui. Qu'il la fait danser dans ce rêve qui semble durer des heures. Mais il ne l'embrasse jamais. Il n'y arrive pas. Chaque fois, le réveil est trop abrupt. Comme si le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Cette fois ne fait pas exception. La maison est tellement emplie de bonheur. Les enfants courent à l'extérieur et il se voit sur le perron, leur disant de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Que leur mère aura bientôt terminé de préparer le repas. Puis il entre. Il ne porte même pas attention à la musique. Qui chante cette fois-ci ? Il s'en moque. Il n'a envie que d'une chose : la revoir enfin. Comme toutes ces fois auparavant, il débouche dans la cuisine. Il la voit, ne distinguant que ses longues jambes nues sous sa robe à pois. Elle lui tourne le dos, penchée à sortir quelque chose du four. Il sourit. Il s'entend qui l'appelle, et c'est là qu'il réalise que quelque chose est différent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se redresse en se retournant qu'il voit ce qui a changé. Sa tresse brune a laissé place à une coupe plus courte d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux noirs sont devenus verts. Elle ne porte presque pas de maquillage. Et pourtant, son cœur à lui bat toujours aussi fort. Il la regarde, la prend par sa main blanche et l'attire à lui en murmurant encore une fois son nom : « Tasha ».

Le réveil est instantané et le prend par surprise. Soudain, Steve est de retour dans la chambre d'amis de la maison des Barton. La noirceur emplit la pièce, que seule la faible lueur de la lune éclaire d'une lumière grise. La musique a disparu. Le silence est total. Lui qui a l'habitude de ce rêve en est pour la première fois perturbé. Habituellement, au réveil, le rêve est comme un souvenir lointain, mais agréable. Quelque chose dont il garde une certaine nostalgie, comme lorsqu'on regarde un vieil album de photos. Mais cette fois-ci, il a l'impression que le rêve l'habite encore. Qu'il ne veut pas le quitter. Il jette un œil à sa droite : Natasha dort paisiblement, encore une fois allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui. Le rêve lui perce encore les os. Ce regard qu'elle avait. La sensation de sa main dans la sienne. De son corps contre le sien. Il n'a maintenant qu'une envie, et c'est de retrouver la chaleur de sa peau. De revivre ce moment encore, et encore. Il se tourne vers elle et étire la main gauche vers le visage de Natasha, qu'il dégage encore de sa fameuse couette rebelle. Il la rabat derrière son oreille, sachant pertinemment que l'opération sera à recommencer dans quelques minutes. Il s'attarde, prend son temps, recherchant le même sentiment que celui qui l'a abruptement quitté au réveil. Mais la sensation de ses doigts sur la tempe de l'ex espionne ne comble pas le vide qu'il ressent maintenant au fond de lui. Steve soupire et ferme les yeux. C'est plus fort que lui. C'est comme une drogue. Il ne pourra penser à autre chose tant que son besoin d'elle n'aura pas été assouvi.

Il hésite un long moment. Il demeure là, simplement à la regarder dormir. À regretter ce rêve dont il a été réveillé beaucoup trop tôt. Et tant pis pour les convenances, tant pis pour tout le reste. Il ne songe même pas un instant que le geste pourrait la réveiller. Il allonge son bras à nouveau, puis dépose la paume de sa main entre les omoplates de Natasha, juste au-dessus de la limite de sa camisole. Elle ne réagit pas. Lui, sent toute la chaleur de son corps qui l'envahit. Mais la sensation de satiété ne dure pas. Il débute un léger mouvement de va et vient, faisant aller sa main vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, refusant de quitter le contact de sa peau et cherchant à retrouver la sensation que son rêve avait brisée. Il reste là, elle allongée sur le ventre, et lui la main qui lui caresse le dos. Il se hasarde à monter un peu plus haut, effleurant sa nuque et emmêlant le bout de ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux blonds. La réaction est instantanée, et Steve sursaute au point de presqu'en retirer sa main. Natasha, toujours perdue dans les brumes du sommeil, redresse un peu la tête, comme si elle cherchait à accentuer le contact de la main contre son cou. Steve sourit, et reprend son mouvement de plus belle.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est réveillé. Depuis combien de temps sa main gauche se promène ainsi sur le dos et dans les cheveux de Natasha. Mais le geste commence enfin à faire son effet et lentement, il glisse vers le sommeil. Son mouvement se fait de plus en plus lent, alors que ses yeux luttent pour demeurer ouverts. Il est sur le point de s'endormir, sa main maintenant immobile encore posée sur la nuque de Natasha, lorsqu'il l'entend murmurer un « Steve… » à peine sonore. L'effet est instantané; il ouvre les yeux bien grands et ramène son bras vers lui. Il ignore depuis combien de temps elle était réveillée, mais il a l'impression qu'il va fondre sur place. Posant les yeux sur elle, il remarque qu'elle n'a pas bougé et a toujours les yeux fermés. Il finit par se dire qu'il a rêvé, lorsqu'il l'entend marmonner à nouveau :

« T'arrêtes pas… »

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, au petit matin, Steve fut submergé par son parfum. Par cette odeur qui lui est si particulière. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit sa chaleur. Entendit sa respiration qui si près, oh si près… Il vt à travers ses paupières le soleil qui lentement apparaissait à la fenêtre. Puis il la sentit bouger, juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, il découvrit Natasha, toujours allongée sur le ventre, les bras repliés contre elle-même et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentit sa main, toujours contre son cou, puis son avant-bras qui descendait le long de son dos. Le courant électrique qui semblait l'habiter avait quelque chose de différent cette fois, et il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle avait glissé un pied entre ses deux mollets. Il eut l'impression que son propre sourire allait lui faire éclater le visage. Si c'était ça, la vie de fugitif, il se dit qu'il pourrait finalement s'y habituer…

Contrairement au matin précédent, la maison était silencieuse. Tout le monde devait dormir, encore. Il se surprit à souhaiter que ce moment de tranquillité dure toujours. Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant du présent. Il savait que ce ne pourrait durer. Encore un jour ou deux, et Sam aurait repris assez de forces pour qu'ils puissent repartir. Reprendre la cavale. Retrouver les hôtels moches, les missions cachées, le froid et la pluie. Une seule chose lui réchauffait le cœur : il savait que maintenant, elle serait avec lui.

« J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi t'es en train de réfléchir si gravement. »

Steve eut un large sourire et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le profond regard vert de Natasha Romanoff plongé dans le sien.

\- À rien, lui répondit-il à demi-voix. C'est moi qui ai rêvé cette nuit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ça.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle en le laissant quelque peu perplexe. T'as parlé dans ton sommeil.

\- J'ai parlé ? s'étonna Steve. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, lui répondit-elle. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, en fait.

Il sut qu'elle mentait.

\- Ça semble être une tendance dans cette chambre, lui dit-il. Les gens qui parlent en dormant.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai pas rêvé, cette nuit ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire à sa propre défense.

\- Pas de cauchemar, en tout cas…

Natasha se souleva un peu pour s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras.

\- Steve Rogers, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il eut un large sourire, et haussa les épaules.

\- Moi aussi, je peux avoir la mémoire courte, Agent Romanoff…

Ses yeux d'espionne devinrent tout petits, et elle eut un sourire en coin. Celui, il le savait, qu'elle lui réservait tout particulièrement. Elle demeura silencieuse un moment, puis baissa légèrement la tête, fixant ses propres poignets.

\- On doit arrêter ça, Steve.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De ça.

\- Nat… lâcha-t-il en un soupir.

\- Tu vois ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant d'un coup vers lui. C'est exactement ça !

\- Ça, quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas, Steve. On est en train de glisser vers un terrain dangereux. Vers quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre en danger, tous les deux, et mettre en danger tous les autres. Sam. Wanda. Clint…

\- Hey, la stoppa-t-il net d'une voix toujours très calme. Ça va. Calme-toi.

\- Ça va mal se terminer, Steve. Ça ne peut pas bien finir, tout ça.

\- …et qui te dit que ça doit nécessairement se terminer ?

Ce fut elle qui eut alors un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle le fixa longtemps, sourcils froncés. Il n'ajouta rien, et attendit qu'elle parle.

\- Ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Toi et moi, tu veux dire ?

Voilà. Il venait de crever l'abcès. De mettre des mots sur quelque chose qu'ils se refusaient à identifier tous les deux. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ça ne datait pas des derniers jours. C'était bien plus profond que cela.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi, alors, Nat ! Explique-moi pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas marcher !

Elle haussa vivement les épaules.

\- Parce que tu es… parce que je suis… Bon sang, Steve ! T'es le foutu Capitaine America. Le héros dont tout le monde rêve ! Le Parfait avec une lettre majuscule !

Ce fut à lui de hausser les épaules.

\- Et moi je suis Natasha Romanoff, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne fais pas des cauchemars pour rien, tu sais…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Si seulement elle pouvait se voir tel qu'il la voyait. Telle que Clint la voyait. Telle que Laura, les enfants, Wanda, Sam, et tous les autres la voyaient…

\- Nat… lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Et si je te disais que j'ai envie d'essayer. Au diable tout le reste ! Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien ne dure. Rien n'est vrai. Tout peut nous être enlevé du jour au lendemain. Alors on dirait que j'ai envie de me confirmer qu'il peut encore y avoir du vrai, du réel. Qu'il peut encore exister quelque chose qui nous appartiendrait pour toujours, et qui ne pourrait pas nous être enlevé.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Steve vit bien que ses yeux s'étaient embrumés de larmes.

\- Alors permets-nous d'y croire, Nat. Permets-nous au moins d'essayer.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, Steve.

\- Pas de sens pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est en cavale ? Pourquoi moins maintenant que n'importe quand ?

\- Parce que tu es qui tu es. Et que je suis qui je suis.

Steve prit une grande respiration.

\- Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose que jamais je ne pourrai regretter. Alors je te laisse le choix. C'est toi qui décides. Tu me suis, ou pas. Mais de mon côté, j'aurai au moins la conviction d'avoir essayé.

Steve n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se pencha vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, enfin ! Il sentit qu'il l'avait malgré tout prise par surprise, et réalisa qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se recula, très lentement, et croisa son regard. Elle avait les yeux baissés et emplis de larmes, et secouait la tête lentement de gauche à droite. Steve eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il eut un soupir empli de désespoir, et ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire en fermant les yeux que de lâcher un « Tasha… », peut-être simplement pour s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi. Sauf dans son rêve.

À son nom, Natasha releva la tête sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux. Puis soudain, elle agrippa son visage et plongea vers lui à son tour, posant enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes. Steve retourna le baiser et eut l'impression que jamais son cœur ne pourrait supporter un tel bonheur. Alors qu'elle avait toujours les mains de chaque côté de son visage, sans briser le baiser, il posa une main autour de sa taille et l'attira encore plus vers lui. Il sentait contre ses propres joues les fantômes des larmes de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait vécu un moment aussi vrai, aussi réel de toute son existence. Il gardait en son cœur le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Pegggy, qui était simple, doux et délicat, tout comme elle. Il se dit maintenant que le monde autour pouvait bien s'arrêter, alors qu'il avait goûté aux puissantes lèvres salées de Natasha Romanoff. L'expérience était toute autre : brusque, soudaine, passionnée. Il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre jusqu'à ce jour, et comment il pourrait poursuivre sa vie si ce n'était de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres encore, encore et encore.

Ils brisèrent le baiser au bout de longues minutes, plus par manque d'oxygène que par manque d'envie. Elle frotta délicieusement le bout de son nez contre sa joue rugueuse, et il lui découvrit un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Déjà, il avait l'impression d'être en manque. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir une dose suffisante de Natasha Romanoff, il en était désormais bien certain. Il captura encore une fois ses lèvres des siennes, et la força à s'allonger sur le dos, passant un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Peu lui importait le reste du monde. Il savait qu'ils étaient une équipe qui ne pourrait maintenant jamais être brisée.

* * *

_Bon, disons que j'me suis un peu gâtée… Mais si ça vous plaît toujours, c'est pas obligé d'être la fin… _


	10. Chapter 10

Le monde autour semblait tourner trop vite pour Natasha. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Natasha Romanoff n'était pas femme à vivre ses sentiments. Natasha Romanoff avait appris très jeune à réprimer tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Natasha Romanoff ne pouvait pas tomber... et pourtant. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois secondes. Pour trois secondes seulement, elle avait baissé sa garde. Pour trois secondes, elle avait cédé. Et ça avait été le début de sa fin. Elle savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait lutter. Lutter contre ces sentiments qu'elle cachait en elle depuis des mois, voire des années déjà. Elle n'avait pas su quand ils s'étaient sournoisement glissés en elle, mais elle savait que désormais elle ne pourrait plus les rejeter. Steve Rogers l'avait embrassée il y avait quelques minutes à peine et déjà, il était partout : sur sa peau, contre son visage, entre ses bras, et jamais elle ne voudrait désormais qu'il en soit autrement.

« Ouvre tes yeux. »

La voix grave de Steve la fit sourire mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne céda pas à sa demande. Alors que ses deux mains s'agrippaient au devant du chandail du capitaine, elle sentit son visage contre le sien, et ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'il répéta : « Ouvre tes yeux. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête tout en laissant échapper un sourire immense. Elle le sentit qui l'embrassait une fois de plus, et c'était comme si plus rien n'existait au monde. Il n'y avait que lui, qu'elle, qu'eux deux. Qu'importaient toutes les guerres et toutes les politiques du monde, qu'importaient tous ceux qui gravitaient tout autour. En ce moment précis, n'existaient plus que Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff. À nouveau, elle entendit au creux de son oreille la voix grave de Steve qui lui répéta lentement : « Ouvre. Tes. Yeux. J'ai besoin de sentir ce puissant regard vert posé sur moi. »

Elle sourit de plus belle, mais ne céda toujours pas.

\- Hors de question, eut-elle pour toute réponse à voix très basse.

Elle l'entendit qui riait contre son propre visage.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tant que je les garde fermés, je peux me convaincre que tout ça est réel. Parce que si j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai peur de me réveiller toute seule dans ma chambre au complexe des Avengers, pour réaliser que rien de tout ça n'est réellement en train de se produire.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais rêver à tout ça ?

Elle sentit ses lèvres s'échouer contre les siennes avec toute la force dont il était capable, et ses mains qui la serraient si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait la briser en deux. Elle se demanda s'il était possible que tous les atomes de son corps se fusionnent soudainement aux siens tellement il était près, tellement elle avait l'impression de le sentir à travers tout son être.

« Je te promets que je n'irai nulle part. Ouvre les yeux, Tasha. »

Il ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi avant ce matin, mais elle l'avait entendu murmurer ce nom deux fois la nuit dernière. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit sa main près de ses yeux, qui dégageait cette mèche trop courte qui semblait toujours vouloir lui couvrir le visage. Elle sentit ses doigts qui repoussaient la couette pour la replacer derrière son oreille dans un geste si banal mais qui était en train de devenir pour lui un symbole. Un signe de sa présence. Elle rassembla lentement tout son courage et ouvrit enfin les yeux, lentement, puis vit son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il était toujours là, et sa voix grave la fit vibrer de l'intérieur.

« Les voilà. »

Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, alors qu'elle sentait ses mains rugueuses qui soulevaient le bas de sa camisole et couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Était-ce ça, ce qu'ils appelaient le bonheur ?

Des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor, et Natasha plissa le nez.

\- Il va falloir se lever, chuchota-t-elle en brisant le baiser.

Steve fit la sourde oreille alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres qui descendaient, lentement mais avec toute la fureur du monde, le long de son cou.

\- Steve… grogna-t-elle à nouveau à contre-cœur, Clint et Laura sont levés. Vaudrait mieux y aller. Et de toute façon, je t'annonce qu'il est hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit dans cette chambre… Ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour.

Steve redressa la tête et remonta vers elle, collant son front au sien.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant près de l'oreille. T'as peur que tes parents nous surprennent ?

Elle le repoussa un peu et le fixa d'un regard surpris. Était-ce bien Steve Rogers qu'elle avait devant elle ? Elle lui envoya une tape en riant, alors qu'il rigolait de la voir faussement scandalisée. Elle passa une main contre sa joue barbue, et il posa sa main sur la sienne puis l'embrassa sur le poignet.

\- Allez, lui dit-il en souriant, descends. Je vais aller jeter un œil sur Sam. Selon moi, on pourrait sûrement partir dès demain.

\- Il pourra se déplacer, tu crois ?

\- Avec un peu d'aide, forcément. Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Clint qu'on parte dès que ce sera possible.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on ira ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. J'aimerais bien te proposer d'aller faire un tour dans les Caraïbes où on pourrait passer la journée allongés sur la plage à siroter des _Cuba libre_ mais…

Elle éclata d'un rire silencieux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Bon sang, mais qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Et que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle avait l'impression d'être une toute autre femme, et de découvrir un Steve bien différent de celui qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors.

\- …peu m'importe, poursuivit Steve. Tant que tu viens avec moi.

* * *

« Si tôt ? Mais vous êtes certains que Sam ne vous ralentira pas ? »

Clint était visiblement désemparé, mais Steve ne dérougissait pas : ils devaient partir.

\- Chaque minute que nous passons ici est une menace pour ta famille, Clint. Nous l'avons vu, hier ! Encore avons-nous été chanceux de tous nous retrouver dans la même pièce avec Wanda. Si Fury n'avait eu que cinq minutes de retard, ou si Wanda avait alors été à l'extérieur… On ne peut pas risquer votre sécurité plus longtemps ! On passera la nuit ici, alors que Natasha partira peu après minuit pour aller chercher le Quinjet. Nous serons tous partis avant le lever du soleil.

\- Sam peut à peine se lever, Steve ! Vous ne pourrez pas le traîner partout avec vous, il ne pourra pas fuir s'il le faut…

\- Il le faudra, répondit sévèrement le Capitaine posant sa lourde main sur la table. Nous savions que notre passage ici n'était que très temporaire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Ce serait mettre vos vies en danger, Steve !

\- Nos vies sont déjà en danger, Clint ! Les vies de tous les membres de ta famille y compris !

Steve avait haussé le ton. Clint savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il fit les cent pas à travers la cuisine, une main embroussaillant ses cheveux. Steve avait raison. C'était probablement ce qui le fâchait le plus. C'était la meilleure solution. Pour eux. Pour sa famille. Il le savait, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser partir. Pas aussi rapidement. Pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Il savait, intérieurement, que tout ça, c'était à cause d'_elle_. Les laisser partir voulait dire voir Natasha le quitter. Et pour combien de temps ? Pour toujours, peut-être ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

\- On peut mieux se préparer, argumenta l'archer. On peut monter la garde, préparer des cachettes, on peut…

\- Ça suffit, Clint !

Cette fois, Steve avait crié.

\- Tu ne pourras pas nous garder ici indéfiniment. Tu le sais. Tu sais qu'il est temps pour elle de partir.

Clint fit demi-tour et marcha jusqu'au salon sous le regard lourd de Steve, et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, ses trois enfants jouaient au football avec Wanda qui s'amusait de temps à autre à utiliser sa magie pour les faire voler de quelques pieds dans les airs, le tout sous l'œil bienveillant de leur mère et de leur tante Nat' qui sirotaient un vin rosé, assises sur une couverture sous le grand arbre de la cour. Il se surprit à souhaiter que ce moment dure toujours.

\- Tu veilleras sur elle ? finit-il par demander à Steve. Tu me le jures ?

Steve se leva et alla rejoindre l'archer qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Disons que c'est probablement elle qui veillera le plus sur moi…

Clint ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un rire. Steve avait bien raison. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser que quiconque, que ce soit lui ou encore Steve Rogers, puisse veiller sur Natasha Romanoff ? Elle était la seule qui avait toujours pris soin d'elle-même. Elle était littéralement devenue, au fil des ans, la mère de tous les Avengers. Celle qui s'assurait que chacun était à sa place. Celle qui veillait à ce que tous soient en sécurité. Elle était le ciment qui les unifiait les uns avec les autres. Qui pouvait bien veiller sur Natasha Romanoff ? Elle n'avait besoin de personne. C'était probablement ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Car malgré toute cette solide façade, Clint savait que quelqu'un devait le faire. Que dans ses nuits les plus noires, Natasha avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il s'était toujours senti responsable, avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il était de son devoir de s'assurer que la plus forte des Avengers ait une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il savait maintenant qu'il devait passer le flambeau.

\- Jure-le moi, répéta l'archer au capitaine. Jure-moi que tu veilleras sur elle comme sur ta propre vie.

Il sentit l'épaule de Steve qui frôlait la sienne, alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux à l'extérieur cette brillante et splendide femme aux cheveux maintenant d'un blond presque blanc comme neige. Puis, il le vit hocher lentement la tête. Clint savait que cette réponse, toute silencieuse pouvait-elle être, avait la force d'un serment. Il hocha la tête à son tour et, sans jamais détourner son regard de la fenêtre, étira son bras et passa sa main autour des épaules de Steve, qu'il frappa quatre fois de suite.

\- Je ne peux te dire qu'une chose, Steve Rogers : avec Nat, sois-en certain, vous êtes entre bonnes mains.

Dehors, l'herbe chatouillant ses jambes nues, le soleil réchauffant la peau de ses bras et le vent faisant voler ses courts cheveux blonds, Natasha se mit à souhaiter que cette journée n'ait jamais de fin. Les enfants criaient, riaient, et Nathaniel lançait le ballon de toutes ses forces alors que son grand frère faisait mine d'avoir de la difficulté à l'attraper. Wanda soulevait Lila de terre avec la force de ses pouvoirs, et la jeune fille riait à gorge déployée. Jamais Natasha ne s'était sentie si légère et si libre qu'en ce moment même et ce, malgré toute la force des lois qui étaient contre elle et qui l'obligeaient à fuir et se cacher, une fois encore.

« Vous savez où vous allez partir ? »

La voix de Laura, allongée sur la couverture à ses côtés, la sortit de ses pensées.

\- On n'en sait trop rien, répondit Natasha en prenant une gorgée de vin. Steve a parlé d'un cartel de drogue en Chine qu'on devrait aller démanteler… Mais je t'avouerais que tant que Sam ne sera pas réellement sur pieds, il serait probablement plus sage de faire profil bas.

\- Donc l'Europe ?

Natasha se retourna en levant un sourcil.

\- N'essaie pas de m'avoir, Laura Barton. J'ai juré à ton mari que je ne lui dirais pas exactement notre prochaine destination, alors il n'est pas question que je te la dévoile ! Même si je la savais…

Laura eut un sourire.

\- Tu nous manqueras, tu sais ? lui dit-elle. À nous tous. Et à Clint, tout particulièrement. Je sais à quel point il ne dormira pas sur ses deux oreilles tant et aussi longtemps qu'il te saura en cavale à l'autre bout de la planète.

Natasha eut un soupir.

\- Il t'aime, tu sais ? poursuivit la brunette. Encore bien davantage que tout ce que tu pourrais t'imaginer…

\- Laura… s'empressa de lui répondre Natasha presque scandalisée, tu sais très bien que Clint et moi…

\- Pas comme ça, la coupa-t-elle. Mais j'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre, depuis bien des années déjà, les sentiments qui pouvaient lier mon mari à cette rouquine qu'il a un jour ramenée d'une mission en Hongrie. J'ai depuis longtemps accepté que je devrais le partager pour toujours avec l'ombre d'une espionne, même si je sais qu'il ne t'aime pas de la même manière qu'il peut m'aimer. Je sais que je n'ai pas à te voir comme une rivale et que tu ne le seras jamais, Nat. Mais je sais qu'il tient à toi tout autant qu'aux quatre autres membres de sa famille. Je sais qu'il t'aime d'un amour différent de celui qui m'unit à lui, mais que cet amour est probablement tout aussi fort, profond et réel. Alors promets-moi de ne pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Même si tu ne peux pas lui dire exactement où tu es, donne-lui des nouvelles. Un simple signe de vie. Parce que je sais à quel point il sera inquiet, chaque jour qui passera. Et à quel point je le serai, moi aussi…

Natasha hocha la tête et refoula une larme qui se formait au creux de son œil.

\- J'te le promets, Laura. Mais est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose en retour ?

Laura haussa les sourcils.

\- Veille sur lui.

« Franchement, les garçons, je vous aurais crus bien meilleurs que ça ! »

La conversation des deux femmes fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Steve et de Clint dans la cour, ce dernier commentant la visiblement lamentable partie de football que ses fils étaient en train de perdre au profit de Lila et Wanda.

\- Tu veux rire de moi ? s'exclama le fils aîné. Je joue avec mon petit frère de même pas trois ans, et contre une équipe qui comprend une sorcière qui peut soulever ma sœur de plusieurs mètres dans les airs ! Elle est où la justice dans le jeu, hein ?

\- Bon, répondit le père, je te l'accorde, Cooper, il y a peut-être une légère inégalité de ton côté…

Clint vint prendre place entre les deux femmes sur la couverture, sous le grand arbre, et plaça son bras autour des épaules de son épouse, l'embrassant sur la tempe alors qu'elle lui tendait un verre qu'elle s'empressa de remplir de vin.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama le garçon qui venait d'avoir un éclair de génie, Steve ! Je t'en prie, Steve, il faut absolument que tu viennes jouer avec nous ! Allez, viens, je t'en prie !

Le capitaine, mains dans les poches, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Natasha avant de faire marche arrière pour aller rejoindre les enfants qui jouaient.

\- Mais je t'avertis, lança-t-il au garçon, le football n'était vraiment pas le sport le plus populaire quand j'avais ton âge…

\- On s'en moque ! s'exclama Cooper qui déjà, courait vers l'autre extrémité du champ. Quand je te dis de lancer, tu lances ! Ça va être génial !

La journée passa aussi vite qu'elle était lente, les enfants jouant dans la cour, les adultes profitant du soleil et lorsque Laura décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer préparer le repas, elle remarqua que Natasha, allongée sur le ventre et visage enfoui dans ses bras repliés, s'était endormie à l'ombre. Elle la laissa dormir pendant que tous les autres, Clint compris, poursuivaient une partie de ballon qui allait passer dans les anales de l'histoire de la famille Barton. Presqu'une heure plus tard, lorsque Clint annonça aux enfants qu'il était temps pour eux aussi de rentrer, la blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Alors que Wanda faisait voler les plus petits qui riaient, les renvoyant vers la galerie, et pendant que Clint se chargeait de ramasser tous les ballons que ses enfants pouvaient avoir sortis dans la cour, Steve entreprit d'aller réveiller Natasha. Debout près d'elle, il lui envoya un léger coup de pied contre son mollet.

\- Allez, debout belle endormie. On te réclame à l'intérieur.

Elle lui répondit par une série d'onomatopées incompréhensibles, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je sais très bien, poursuivit Steve, que tu attends que je t'embrasse comme la belle au bois dormant, mais je sais aussi à quel point tu serais en colère si Clint en venait à nous surprendre, donc, je vais me contenter de te répéter ceci : debout, il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Natasha finit par se retourner et, allongée sur le dos, mit plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je suis en train de devenir faible, maugréa-t-elle.

Steve eut un sourire.

\- Peut-être bien. Encore chanceuse que je sois le seul qui m'en sois aperçu jusqu'à maintenant.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle finit par accepter, et il la tira sur ses pieds.

\- Si je quitte la maison vers minuit, lui annonça-t-elle simplement, je devrais poser le jet près du petit boisé un peu avant quatre heures du matin. Tu pourras te charger de réveiller Wanda et Sam, et veiller à ce que tout soit prêt ?

Il eut un sourire en coin alors qu'ils se mirent en marche.

\- Parce que tu crois que je peux te refuser quoi que ce soit ? lui répondit-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils en faisant la moue.

\- T'as jamais rien pu me refuser, Steve Rogers. Pas plus avant qu'aujourd'hui.

Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais réfréna rapidement ses envies.

\- Je tiens à ma vie, tu sauras ! lui donna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant à la maison. À l'intérieur, l'odeur du souper avait envahi tout l'espace. Les lumières étaient allumées. Tout le monde discutait. La vie suivait son cours.

* * *

_C'est pas fini, vous inquiétez pas… c'est simplement pour vous faire patienter un peu !  
Merci à ceux qui me lisent, et merci à ceux qui m'écrivent ou me laissent de petits commentaires. C'est un privilège de vous lire, et de savoir que vous appréciez ce que je fais. _


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et regagna la chambre à coucher, Steve trouva Natasha endormie, face contre l'oreiller. Il eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait. Quand était-elle devenue une si grande dormeuse ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Natasha Romanoff passait ses nuits à réviser des plans d'attaque et à frapper sur quelque mannequin d'entraînement quelque part dans le gymnase. Natasha Romanoff ne dormait pas. Natasha Romanoff veillait. Mais depuis qu'elle était atterrie dans sa chambre de Berlin, une semaine plus tôt, il l'avait découverte toute autre. Cette manie qu'elle avait de s'endormir sur le ventre, visage tourné vers lui et couvertures rapidement rabattues au pied du lit… Elle était en train de le rendre complètement dingue. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Rien, aucun mot ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il vivait. Tout avait été si soudain, si imprévu… Peut-être était-ce cela, la vie de fugitif. Chaque jour comptait, puisqu'on ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait. Alors tout devenait plus vrai, plus intense. Vital. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement elle. Peut-être que Natasha Romanoff était tout simplement synonyme de passionnel et de sans limites.

Il enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt puis demeura un long moment debout, près de la fenêtre, à observer Natasha dormir. Tout ce qu'elle était pendant la journée semblait disparaître du moment où elle glissait vers le sommeil. Il y trouvait là une femme délicate, vulnérable… Rien à voir avec l'espionne experte en armement qu'elle montrait au reste du monde. Il se surprit à la détailler du regard. Ses courts cheveux blonds, et cette fameuse couette rebelle qui ne semblait jamais vouloir quitter son visage. Ses épaules musclées, presque nues si ce n'étaient des bretelles de sa camisole. Son dos, qui se soulevait lentement au fil de ses respirations. Ses jambes, si petites mais qui semblaient courir à l'infini à travers le brouhaha qu'elle créait avec les draps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Peggy. À celle qui avait été. Il songeait à ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui. À ce qu'elle avait vécu, sans lui, toutes ces années. Il l'avait aimée et longtemps, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, du moins pas autant. Il découvrait maintenant qu'il était possible d'aimer à nouveau. Et qu'aimer à nouveau ne voulait pas dire oublier l'amour passé. Mais ne voulait pas non plus dire _aimer moins_. Il se surprit à utiliser ce verbe. Aimer. Était-ce ce qu'il ressentait pour Natasha ? L'expression semblait si immense, et pourtant il ne trouvait rien qui pourrait remplacer ce mot. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais c'était bien de l'amour qui se nichait au creux de lui, de plus en plus chaque jour. Il n'était pas né lors de cette première nuit à Berlin. Il était là depuis bien plus longtemps, des mois, peut-être même des années, et attendant, patiemment, de se développer assez pour que Steve puisse enfin se rendre compte de sa présence.

Il se glissa lentement sous les draps et l'effet fut instantané; Natasha se rapprocha de lui comme un aimant. Elle ne dormait pas. Il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux, libérant son visage de cette éternelle couette rebelle puis déposa un baiser contre sa tempe. Il la vit immédiatement se détendre, puis sentit son bras qui l'agrippait par la taille, passant sous son chandail.

\- Alors, lui demanda-t-elle d'un murmure niché au creux de son cou, où est-ce qu'on va aller ?

Il eut un soupir.

\- J'en sais rien. Comme tu as dit, l'Asie n'est probablement pas la meilleure des idées. Il faut donner à Sam le temps de bien se remettre sur pied.

Il l'entendit réfléchir, et il sut qu'elle avait une idée. Une de ces idées qu'elle n'osait pas encore lui révéler. Il ne parla pas, la laissa cogiter. Elle était comme ça. Elle avait besoin de son silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle se recula un peu, assez pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

\- Il y aurait peut-être un endroit. Une planque que j'utilisais dans mes années d'espionnage. C'est petit. C'est moche. C'est reculé. Mais si c'est toujours en place, ce pourrait être une bonne solution.

Steve hocha la tête.

\- Alors c'est là qu'on va aller, répondit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Tu ne sais même pas d'où je parle !

\- Peu importe. Je te fais confiance.

Elle le regarda longuement, et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était désarçonnée. Ce n'étaient pas là des mots qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre. Puis il vit ce regard. Celui qu'elle lui avait jeté le matin même. Celui qu'elle avait eu dans son rêve. Ce regard qu'il ne lui connaissait que depuis peu, et dans lequel il voyait un abandon total. Elle s'empressa de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était différent. Il n'était plus passion. Il n'était plus pressé, ni urgent. Mais il était d'une vérité qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais offerte à quiconque. Il sentit ses mains qui remontèrent et encerclèrent sa nuque, alors qu'il descendait ses propres mains le long de son dos. Ce fut lui qui finit par briser le baiser et, yeux toujours fermés, il sentit qu'elle frotta son nez délicat le long de sa joue barbue. Décidément, Natasha Romanoff était femme d'habitudes, et il se dit que ce geste anodin était en train de devenir son préféré au monde.

\- Allez, lui murmura-t-il, endors-toi. Je te réveillerai un peu avant minuit.

Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et le geste eut pour effet de la détendre. Elle lui répondit, perdue quelque part entre deux eaux :

\- pfff… dix dollars que tu t'endors avant moi.

Mais il ne fallut à Steve que quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle dormait déjà. Il posa un baiser contre ses cheveux et, caressant toujours sa petite crinière blonde, respira tout ce qu'il pouvait de Natasha Romanoff. Le monde autour devint silencieux. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Steve se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi. Allongé sur le côté, il réalisa rapidement que l'autre côté du lit était froid. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Natasha était habillée et debout à côté du lit, derrière lui. Elle l'avait embrassé près de l'oreille; c'était ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux. Il avait l'impression de dormir depuis huit mille ans.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, chuchota Natasha au creux de son oreille en l'embrassant de nouveau sur la tempe et en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Rendors-toi, il n'est que minuit moins le quart. Laura m'attend en bas pour aller me reconduire à l'endroit où j'ai laissé le quinjet; tu peux encore profiter de presque quatre longues heures de sommeil…

Il se retourna sur le dos et la regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle était toujours penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Sois prudente.

Elle se pencha davantage et captura ses lèvres des siennes, puis finit par se reculer en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine.

Elle contourna le lit et sortit de la chambre, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela ? Elle l'avait appelé le Parfait avec une lettre majuscule… mais Steve avait désormais la certitude que la Parfaite, c'était elle.

* * *

En arrivant au bas des escaliers, ce ne fut pas face à Laura que Natasha se retrouva, mais plutôt devant son meilleur ami qui l'attendait visiblement de pied ferme devant la porte de la maison restée ouverte. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas imaginé la larme qu'elle lui devinait au coin de l'œil.

\- Alors fillette : fais attention quand tu traverseras les grands boulevards, n'oublie pas de bien séparer les couleurs avant de mettre tes vêtements dans la laveuse, mange bien ta portion de légumes et appelle-nous le dimanche soir.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'peux pas tout te promettre, lui répondit-elle, mais je peux te jurer une chose : t'auras de mes nouvelles. T'en fais pas.

Clint eut un soupir puis l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui répondit en passant ses bras autour de lui et en appuyant son menton contre son épaule.

\- N'oublie pas de réveiller mes trois cadavres à l'étage, veux-tu ? finit-elle par lui demander en desserrant son étreinte. Je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se fier sur Steve pour ça…

\- Et toi, même si tu te feras un devoir de veiller sur eux, n'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi.

\- J'te le jure. Allez, il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Natasha passa le pas de la porte et sortit sur la galerie, mais fut rapidement interrompue par la voix de Clint.

\- Nat !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais. Alors reviens-moi entière.

Cette fois, ce fut dans ses propres yeux qu'elle sentit venir les larmes. Elle revint sur ses pas et serra Clint encore une fois dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Embrasse les enfants pour moi, et dis-leur qu'on se reverra bientôt. Je te le promets.

Elle le quitta pour une seconde fois, descendit les marches de la galerie et alla retrouver Laura qui l'attendait dans la voiture. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent de la résidence des Barton, Natasha ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un moment de nostalgie. Elle regardait la silhouette de Clint dans la porte d'entrée de cette maison qu'elle aimait tant, et qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs heureux. C'était le premier endroit au monde où elle avait jamais pu se sentir chez elle. Et maintenant qu'elle la voyait disparaître dans le rétroviseur de la voiture, elle se demanda combien de temps devrait s'écouler avant qu'elle puisse vraiment y revenir.

* * *

Lorsque Steve ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà passé trois heures trente du matin. Il s'empressa d'enfiler un jean et un chandail, puis entreprit la tournée des chambres. Wanda ne dormait déjà plus et était auprès de Sam, en train de l'aider à s'habiller. Steve ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Avec Wanda et Sam de son côté, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La jeune sorcière s'était littéralement métamorphosée au cours des derniers mois, passant de la jeune femme timide à une fugitive accomplie qui trouvait enfin une certaine confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Vision n'était probablement pas étranger à cette transformation… Quant à Sam, il avait été là pour Steve dès le tout début. Tous les deux se connaissaient à peine que déjà, il avait pris un énorme risque en l'accueillant chez lui, avec Natasha. Et leur amitié, leur confiance, n'avaient fait que grandir au fil des mois et des années. Oui, il était chanceux de pouvoir compter sur eux. Cette vie de fugitif n'était pas de tout repos, et visiblement elle était loin d'être terminée, mais Steve se dit en lui-même que s'il devait mener cette vie, il n'aurait pu choisir meilleure équipe.

Wanda souleva Sam avec la force de ses pouvoirs et le fit descendre rapidement l'escalier, puis le posa sur le canapé du salon où il fut accueilli par Clint qui, déjà, lui tendait un café noir.

\- Vous allez en avoir besoin, leur dit l'archer en distribuant les tasses. C'est peut-être même votre dernier café avant un bout de temps, alors sirotez-le.

\- On n'est pas de si mauvais fugitifs que ça, répliqua Sam. On a réussi à se débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant, tu sais…

\- Oui, répliqua Clint en souriant. Et voyez où ça vous a menés : il a encore fallu que je sois là pour protéger vos arrières…

Steve savait que Clint blaguait, mais il savait également qu'ils avaient tous une dette immense envers lui. Il avait pris un risque énorme et avait mis en danger tous les membres de sa famille. Mais Steve savait également que Hawkeye n'accepterait jamais de voir cette dette remboursée.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que quatre heures sonnent lorsque Clint se leva et ouvrit la porte.

\- Elle est là, leur annonça-t-il en jetant un œil à l'extérieur. Encore plus ponctuelle qu'une horloge.

Steve s'approcha de la porte, portant les sacs des membres de son équipe, pendant que Wanda aidait Sam à se lever.

\- Merci Clint, lui dit le Capitaine en posant une main sur son épaule. Pout tout.

Clint hocha la tête.

\- Allez, répondit-il. Ne la faites pas attendre. Et soyez prudents.

Wanda et Sam quittèrent la maison les premiers, suivis de près par Steve, sous l'œil bienveillant de Clint qui demeura à l'intérieur. Le Capitaine avait à peine fait quelques pas dans l'herbe que Clint le hélait déjà.

\- Hey Steve !

Il ne put faire autrement que de se retourner.

\- N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite, poursuivit l'archer.

Steve hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- Juré.

Il se tourna à nouveau et reprit sa marche vers le quinjet qui s'était posé à travers les arbres, en haut de la petite colline qui surplombait la maison. Devant lui, Wanda et Sam ouvraient la marche et Steve dut s'avouer que Sam allait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il aurait d'abord cru. Ou peut-être était-il encore plus orgueilleux que ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer…

Arrivés près du jet, ils virent que Natasha avait descendu la rampe et venait à leur rencontre. Alors que Wanda accompagnait Sam à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers Steve et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? osa-t-il lui demander.

\- Oui Capitaine, répondit-elle d'un air sérieux en attrapant son propre sac qu'il avait transporté jusque là, puis en faisant demi-tour pour retourner dans le jet.

Pour n'importe qui autour, Sam et Wanda compris, on n'aurait jamais pu deviner que c'était la même femme que celle qui avait quitté sa chambre à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Steve hésita même un instant, se demandant si quelque chose n'avait pas cloché depuis son départ de la maison en début de nuit. Il la suivit sur la passerelle, la vit placer rapidement son sac dans un des compartiments à cet effet, puis la regarda prendre silencieusement place aux commandes. La plateforme se referma et l'appareil décolla aussi vite qu'il était atterri.

Wanda était toujours avec Sam, en train de l'aider à s'allonger sur une des banquettes qui longeaient les murs du jet. Le sachant entre bonnes mains, Steve osa plutôt aller rejoindre Natasha dont la concentration n'avait pas dérougi. Il ne parla pas et resta un moment debout près d'elle, se tenant au dossier de son siège.

\- Alors, osa-t-il demander au bout d'un moment, où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- En Roumanie. Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir, on en a pour quelques heures.

C'était tout. La réponse avait été sèche, rapide.

\- Je peux prendre les commandes si tu veux, lui répondit-il timidement. Après tout, c'est toi qui a eu une nuit plutôt courte.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Ça va. Va t'allonger. Je ne dormirai pas de toute façon.

Steve eut un léger mouvement de recul, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer entre ses dents, d'une voix qui était pour lui à peine audible : « De toute façon, je crois que je n'arriverai plus jamais à dormir si tu n'es pas allongé à mes côtés… ».

Il eut l'impression qu'un poids immense avait quitté ses épaules. Il se retourna vers elle. Son visage était toujours de marbre, et elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon encore noir. Visiblement, elle avait décidé de garder leur relation entre eux, et eux deux seulement. Il eut un large sourire, puis au lieu d'aller s'allonger, il prit place dans le siège du copilote. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois bien que je n'arriverai pas à dormir moi non plus, lui annonça-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux. Il fait trop froid dans le quinjet. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste le froid.

Il la vit qui avait un minuscule sourire en coin, mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- J'espère que ce sera un peu moins frais, en Roumanie, poursuivit-il. Que les nuits seront assez chaudes, au moins.

Elle ne détacha pas son regard de l'horizon, mais passa sa main contre son visage et le dégagea de sa fameuse couette rebelle qu'elle rabattit derrière son oreille, puis eut enfin un sourire avant de lui répondre : « Tu devrais t'y plaire… ».

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Le cerveau le travaille toujours, donc ce ne sera pas le dernier… _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pardon, mille fois pardon, pour le long hiatus ! C'est la grosse période de l'année au travail, ce qui retarde mon écriture… Un prochain chapitre suivra, espérons-le, cette semaine. En attendant, voici le douzième. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

Lorsque Natasha posa le quinjet, il transportait trois passagers endormis. Elle avait eu conscience que Wanda s'était endormie, recroquevillée sur les sièges passagers qui longeaient les murs de la carlingue, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore quitté l'espace aérien américain. De l'autre côté de l'appareil, Sam n'avait pas tardé à l'imiter. Natasha l'avait entendu ronfler pendant presque tout le voyage, ce qui n'avait visiblement pas dérangé les autres… Steve n'avait pas été très bavard, et elle l'avait perdu quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique, alors qu'il n'avait même pas dû s'apercevoir qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Voyager dans le silence ne lui avait pas déplu. Elle était habituée à la solitude, et elle devait s'avouer que celle-ci lui avait quelque peu manqué, ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée de gens, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Même au complexe des Avengers, elle avait toujours eu son appartement privé, où elle pouvait se réfugier pour combler son besoin d'être seule. Mais elle devrait vitre s'habituer à toute cette promiscuité : vivre en cavale voulait maintenant dire partager chaque moment de son existence avec d'autres. C'était simplement différent. Une autre manière de vivre à laquelle elle devrait désormais se plier.

Natasha arrêta l'appareil et se frotta les yeux. La nuit avait été courte, et même si elle avait l'habitude de vivre avec peu d'heures de sommeil en banque, la fatigue la gagnait. La journée était visiblement splendide. Elle se leva et regarda Steve quelques secondes. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle l'avait suivi dans toute cette cavale sans même réfléchir. Mais elle s'en moquait. Ils s'en sortiraient. Un jour ou l'autre, ils reviendraient au pays, et retrouveraient leur place au complexe des Avengers. Elle eut un léger haut-le-cœur en songeant qu'il faudrait probablement une grande menace, que quelque chose de terrible menace la terre pour que Tony daigne seulement les contacter.

Filant vers l'arrière de l'appareil, elle s'agenouilla près de Sam qui dormait toujours et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, il s'éveillait en sursautant.

\- On est arrivés ? lui demanda-il d'un trait. Où est-ce qu'on est.

\- Breb, une petite ville au nord de la Roumanie. On n'est pas très loin de la frontière ukrainienne. J'avais une planque ici lors de mes années d'espionnage. Je dois aller vérifier si elle peut encore être utilisée. J'aurais besoin de toi aux commandes, tu crois que tu pourras te lever ?

Sam la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le fixa de ce regard sérieux qu'elle seule pouvait avoir, celui qui donnait encore à Sam des frissons de peur.

\- Si jamais je ne suis pas revenue dans trente minutes, fais décoller le jet et partez. Allez ailleurs.

\- Mais où veux-tu qu'on…

\- N'importe où, le coupa-t-elle. Trente minutes, Sam. Je devrais être de retour bien avant ça. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit de pas net, ou si je ne suis pas de retour dans trente minutes, top chrono, tu fais décoller cet appareil et vous foutez le camp. Peu importe les protestations que tu pourras avoir de Steve. Tu m'entends ? Vous partez, vous trouvez une autre planque, n'importe où sur cette foutue planète. Je finirai bien par vous retrouver. Je l'ai déjà fait…

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu réalises que Wanda devra probablement le contenir ? blagua Sam en tournant la tête vers le cockpit. Steve Rogers n'est pas homme à laisser un membre de son équipe derrière…

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? lui répondit-elle avec le sourire. Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle l'aida à se lever, puis à trouver son équilibre, mais il réussit à se rendre aux commandes du jet par lui-même en se tenant au mur et au mobilier. Il prit place dans le siège du pilote, aux côtés de Steve qui dormait toujours. Sam se mit à rire et se tourna vers Natasha.

\- Dépêche-toi, lui chuchota-t-il, et tâche de revenir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Natasha hocha la tête. Sam ouvrit la rampe de débarquement, et Nat se dit que le bruit à lui seul allait réveiller l'ex-soldat qui dormait toujours… mais il n'en fut rien. Elle descendit de l'appareil au pas de course, et il la perdit rapidement de vue à travers tous les branchages. La possibilité d'un atterrissage à la verticale avait permis à Natasha de le poser en zone boisée, mais Sam n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une forêt très dense, ou encore en bordure d'une simple clairière. Vingt minutes. Il regarda sa montre, et se mit à attendre.

* * *

Natasha arriva rapidement à la lisière du petit boisé où elle avait posé l'appareil, mais veilla à demeurer cachée par les arbres. Elle y trouva vite un ancien sentier, presque complètement effacé par la végétation, qu'elle suivit en direction de l'ouest. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait. En fait, il y avait peu d'endroits sur terre, outre peut-être le complexe des Avengers et la maison de Clint, qu'elle connaissait aussi bien que ces lieux. Elle était venue ici des dizaines de fois. C'était sa planque. Sa cachette numéro un. Elle y était atterrie un peu par hasard, quinze ans auparavant, et l'endroit était rapidement devenu un lieu familier. Le village avait un goût de revenez-y, chose étrange pour la jeune espionne qu'elle était alors, elle qui avait été élevée dans le but unique d'être nomade, de bouger, de ne jamais prendre aucun toit ni aucune adresse pour acquis. Cet endroit avait été le seul lieu moindrement familier au monde pour elle, avant sa rencontre avec Barton. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis une bonne dizaine d'années... C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Elle longea la ligne des arbres, marchant le long du petit sentier qui n'avait visiblement vu passer que très peu de pas ces dix dernières années. Elle déboucha sur un terrain éloigné, quelque peu déboisé, où une maison de bois et un jardin étaient entourés par une petite clôture de bois envahie par le lierre et les plantes des bois. La maison manquait définitivement d'entretien, mais peut-être pas d'amour. Le jardin, lui, était visiblement encore entretenu avec une grande rigueur. Natasha s'approcha lentement du portail de bois qui offrait la seule ouverture à travers la clôture. Elle poussa la petite porte chancelante et pénétra dans la minuscule cour. Les lieux étaient silencieux. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que le seul bruit qu'elle entendait, outre celui du vent qui bruissait dans les feuilles, était celui du battement de son propre cœur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si nerveuse. Mais ce fut en tournant le coin de la maison qu'elle la vit, et tout le poids accumulé sur ses épaules tomba d'un seul coup. Elle était toujours là. Solide comme une falaise.

La femme était penchée et arrachait des mauvaises herbes. Sa jupe devait être aussi vieille qu'elle, et Natasha se demanda intérieurement quel âge elle pouvait maintenant avoir. Certainement plus de quatre-vingts. Peut-être quatre-vingt-dix ou même, peut-être était-elle plus âgée que Steve ! Mais toujours elle était là, travaillant la terre, portant les mêmes vêtements, ses cheveux retenus sous un foulard. Natasha se surprit à prendre une grande respiration avant de l'appeler : « Mina ».

Son âge avancé n'avait visiblement pas entaché l'ouïe de la vieille dame qui releva la tête mais ne se retourna pas, et qui répondit dans un russe qui camouflait difficilement un accent roumain : « Je savais que tu finirais par passer par ici ». Natasha leva la tête vers le ciel et se surprit à ravaler une larme. La vieille dame se retourna lentement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Natasha se dit qu'elle avait certainement dû naître vieille. Mais il y avait dans son regard, toujours, cette fougue et cette vigueur qu'elle ne retrouvait que très rarement ailleurs, même chez des gens beaucoup plus jeunes.

\- J'ai vu ton visage à la télévision, poursuivit Mina. Alors je me suis dit que tu finirais par passer par Breb tôt ou tard.

\- C'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir oubliée.

Mina secoua la tête.

\- J'ai beau être vieille, Natalia, ma mémoire n'oublie jamais ceux qui ont été précieux pour moi.

Natasha ferma momentanément les yeux, pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle s'avança vers Mina qui lui ouvrit ses bras. La vieille femme n'avait pas grand-chose de ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre d'une femme de son âge. Elle était très grande, presqu'une tête de plus que Natasha, et ses cheveux parsemés de gris étaient encore longs et très foncés. Ses yeux noirs dégageaient l'énergie d'une adolescente, mais trahissaient à la fois toute la résilience de son âge avancé.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Mina, lui souffla Natasha en levant la tête vers elle. J'ai besoin de toi une fois encore.

\- J'ai toujours refusé de vendre la planque. Je savais qu'elle pourrait encore servir.

Natasha lui sourit.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras nous y héberger quelques temps ?

\- Tu veux dire toi et ce beau Capitaine qui partage les avis de recherche, côte à côte avec ton joli visage ?

Natasha eut un sourire en coin.

\- Lui, moi… et deux autres amis dans le pétrin.

Mina secoua la tête.

\- Avoir des convictions, ma Tasha, ne t'apportera toujours qu'un pétrin temporaire. L'important, c'est de leur rester fidèle. D'écouter son cœur. La tête, elle, saura s'adapter.

Natasha lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

\- Mais c'est peut-être ta mémoire à toi qui fait défaut, enfant… Tu te souviens que la planque est très petite, Tasha ? poursuivit Mina inquiète.

\- On saura s'y faire. J'ai un ami blessé qui a besoin de repos et qui aurait besoin de se poser quelque part un moment, sans avoir peur de voir débarquer la police.

\- Alors quel endroit serait mieux choisi que ma chère cabane ? Vous arrivez au bon moment : j'ai commencé ma petite récolte. Va. Tu sais où je garde la clé la clé. J'irai vous porter à manger ce soir.

Natasha la prit par les mains, et se recula un instant, la remerciant du regard. Que leur serait-il arrivé si Mina n'avait pas été en vie ? Elle l'ignorait, et préférait ne pas y songer. La ville dame lui fit signe de partir d'un mouvement de la tête et Natasha fit demi-tour, regagnant la petite forêt et son sentier qui la menait en direction du quinjet.

* * *

Dans le jet, Sam priait pour sa propre vie. Steve avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes après le départ de Natasha, et était visiblement furieux de ne pas avoir été réveillé au moment de son départ.

\- C'est elle qui n'a pas voulu te réveiller ! plaida Sam à voix basse, tout en tentant de retenir Steve de sortir de ses gonds autant que de l'appareil.

\- Sam, nous sommes une équipe ! répliqua le Capitaine hors de lui. Ce qui veut dire impliquer tout le monde dans ce genre de décision !

\- J'ai su qu'on était en Roumanie y'a quinze minute à peine, alors lâche-moi un peu avec les décisions de groupe ! Et si t'as peur pour sa sécurité… J'veux dire… Si je devais parier mon argent sur l'un d'entre nous, ce serait sur elle ! Bon sang, Steve ! Nat est née pour vivre comme ça ! Si j'étais toi, je serais d'autant plus inquiet pour nous que pour elle !

Steve faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Il était furieux contre lui-même de s'être endormi, mais encore plus furieux contre elle d'être partie sans rien dire, sans mentionner où elle allait, et sans préciser son plan. Wanda, que la dispute à mi-voix avait néanmoins tirée de son sommeil, était debout près de la rampe de l'appareil, surveillant les bois.

\- T'as fini ? lui demanda Sam. Vingt minutes, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle devrait donc être de retour en moins de deux.

Il omit cependant de lui préciser l'instruction que Natasha lui avait donnée, advenant le cas où elle ne serait pas de retour au bout de ces trente minutes…

\- Je vais te tuer, Sam ! Je vais t'étriper, puis je vais faire la même chose avec elle à son retour, puis Wanda et moi on ira vivre au Wakanda dans une cabane. Mais je te jure que vous ne me laisserez pas vivre dans une telle angoisse bien longtemps…

Ce fut à ce moment que Wanda leur fit signe de se taire. Un bruit à l'extérieur. C'était subtile, mais elle l'entendait très bien. On courait dans la forêt. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la rampe, scrutant les arbres et attendant patiemment de voir revenir Natasha… ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut Wanda qui aperçut la petite tête blonde la première, derrière les arbres. Lorsqu'elle franchit la rampe d'embarquement, Sam se demanda bien lequel, entre Steve et lui, en avait été le plus soulagé. Il n'aurait pas voulu argumenter avec le Capitaine au moment de faire décoller l'appareil en laissant l'espionne derrière.

\- On laisse le quinjet ici, leur annonça simplement Natasha. La planque n'est qu'à quelques mètres.

Elle sentit sur elle le regard grave de Steve, mais décida de passer outre. Ils avaient bien d'autres choses a gérer.

Alors que Steve supportait Sam et l'aidait à marcher, les deux femmes transportaient leurs maigres sacs de voyage. Natasha ouvrait la marche, devant les deux hommes, et Wanda suivait derrière. Ils tombèrent sur un petit sentier visiblement très peu utilisé, longèrent un petit ruisseau et débouchèrent rapidement sur une petite cabane de bois, envahie par la forêt, les branches et les feuilles d'arbres. L'endroit était minuscule, à peine quatre murs et un toit, mais une galerie couverte courait à l'avant. Probablement un ancien campement de chasse, visiblement abandonné ou du moins, très peu utilisé. Sam était persuadé qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt, lorsqu'il entendit soudainement le bruit de cloches au loin.

\- On est si près de la ville ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Natasha se retourna en souriant.

\- On est en périphérie de Breb. Le village n'est pas très loin, au sud. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : tout le monde autour sait que la propriétaire de cette partie de la forêt a une carabine… et qu'elle sait extrêmement bien tirer. Personne ne s'aventure jamais par ici. On devrait être tranquilles.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches menant à la galerie, puis à la porte. Natasha grimpa alors sur le garde qui clôturait le perron, s'agrippant à la colonne qui longeait les escaliers. S'étirant de tout son long, elle glissa sa minuscule main dans l'entretoit, chercha quelques secondes et en ressortit une clé qu'elle lança à Wanda. La sorcière déverrouilla la porte et Sam ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'un simple coup du bassin aurait suffi pour l'arracher complètement.

L'intérieur de la petite cabane était tout de même plus encourageant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une unique pièce regroupait les commodités d'usage : l'antre d'un foyer, un poêle à bois, une table de salle à dîner avec trois chaises, un minuscule bout de comptoir et deux armoires, une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres écrits dans une écriture que Sam n'aurait dû déchiffrer, et un sofa qui devait être encore plus vieux que Steve lui-même. Une porte ouverte laissait voir une minuscule chambre à coucher, où un seul lit double fait office d'unique ameublement, autour duquel un passage de quelques centimètres permettait de circuler. Une dernière porte cachait une salle de bain aussi grosse que celle d'une roulotte : une toilette, une douche une place. C'était tout. Sam eut un soupir : on était loin d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, mais c'était tout de même mieux que son séjour en Afghanistan. Steve lui montra le lit d'un signe de tête, ce à quoi Sam répliqua en pointant une des chaises droites près de la table. Il en avait assez de vivre à l'écart. Un séjour au milieu de tout le monde lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Natasha lança les sacs sur le lit, imitée par Wanda, puis déambula à travers l'espace comme si elle était chez elle. Visiblement, elle avait dû passer bien du temps dans cette minuscule cache par le passé. Elle fit rapidement le tour des armoires et trouva des allumettes qu'elle lança à Steve.

\- Un feu, vraiment ? La fumée ne va pas…

\- Cette cabane n'est pas totalement abandonnée, répondit-elle simplement. Les gens autour ont l'habitude. Ça va aller. Et puis tu vas voir, les nuits sont fraîches, tu vas être content de pouvoir te chauffer un peu.

Steve songea à l'unique lit, puis à Sam qui était blessé. Décidément, ce ne serait pas lui qui profiterait de chaleur humaine cette nuit-là, il pouvait en être certain…

\- Quelqu'un vient ! s'écria alors Wanda en regardant par la fenêtre.

Mais leur instant de panique fut rapidement calmé par Natasha qui leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit sur la galerie, laissant la porte ouverte, et fut rapidement suivie par Wanda alors que Steve, aux aguets, demeurait auprès de Sam. Les deux hommes entendirent la voix d'une femme, probablement âgée. Rapidement, la conversation entre les trois femmes leur sembla normale, voire joyeuse. Aucun des deux ne distinguait un traitre mot et puisque Wanda participait à la conversation, ils en conclurent que toutes les trois discutaient en sokovien.

Elles finirent par passer la porte, et ils purent voir que la nouvelle venue était une vieille femme qui portait un panier au bras gauche, et un poulet mort qu'elle tenait par les pattes dans la main droite.

\- Sam, Steve… les interpella Natasha. Je voudrais vous présenter Mina. C'est à elle qu'appartient cette planque.

Steve eut le réflexe de tendre la main à la vieille dame, mais réalisant tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras, dont un poulet mort, il finit par accepter simplement le panier qu'elle lui tendit. Natasha posa une main sur l'épaule de la vieille dame et s'adressa à elle dans une langue que Wanda ne comprenait pas non plus. Mina lui répondit dans le même dialecte, et Natasha ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? osa demander Sam.

\- Elle fait dire d'économiser le poulet, répondit Natasha. Elle ne pourra pas passer tous les jours.

Sam et Steve se regardèrent, sachant très bien que Natasha leur mentait. En fait, non seulement elle ne leur disait pas la vérité, mais elle se moquait littéralement d'eux. Mina s'adressa à nouveau à Natasha et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Wanda dans l'espoir d'obtenir une juste traduction. La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules : elle n'y comprenait rien de plus qu'eux. Du russe, définitivement. Qu'est-ce qu'une vieille dame russe parlant sokovien pouvait bien faire avec une planque dans un coin reculé de la Roumanie ? Encore là, Sam et Steve durent accepter qu'ils demeureraient dans l'ignorance.

Mina finit par partir, les laissant avec leurs provisions. Wanda s'affaira immédiatement à la cuisine afin de préparer ce qui serait leur repas du soir. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et leur nuit avait été courte; leur soirée s'annonçait donc plutôt tranquille. Sam fouilla dans le panier et trouva, outre plusieurs légumes et des patates, trois bouteilles de vin et une pleine bouteille de vodka qu'il exhiba fièrement. Décidément, cette vieille dame était pleine de surprises…

\- On va crever de faim avant de manquer d'alcool, lui dit Natasha en regardant les bouteilles qu'il examinait comme de véritables trésors. Avec Mina, je te le promets, on ne manquera de rien.

Ce fut à ce moment que Natasha décida de quitter le petit groupe et qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller profiter de la douche. Lorsque l'eau, toute tiède pouvait-elle être, se mit à tomber sur sa tête, elle eut l'impression que toute l'énergie qu'elle avait soigneusement conservée ces dernières heures venait de quitter son corps. Toute l'adrénaline qui l'avait alimentée avait décidé de foutre le camp d'un seul coup. Elle était claquée. Le stress retombait. Elle ne ferait plus long feu. Elle se mit à songer à leur situation. Ils étaient en sécurité, mais elle savait également qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester là trop longtemps. Comme chez les Barton, ils arrivaient pour mieux devoir repartir. C'est ainsi que serait leur vie, désormais. Une succession ininterrompue d'arrivées et de départs.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit que Wanda et Sam avaient entrepris la coupe des légumes, mais Steve n'était nulle part en vue. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, puis s'attarda à la chambre. Il n'y était pas. Son regard croisa alors celui de Sam qui lui dit simplement : « Dehors ». Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vit rapidement Steve assis sur le haut des marches de la galerie, en train d'éplumer le poulet. Elle sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle trouverait Steve Rogers, le Capitaine America lui-même, assis sur les marches d'une vieille planque dans la forêt en train d'arracher des plumes de poule, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pour cause ! Elle vint s'asseoir et prit place à ses côtés, puis réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de rire : Steve savait visiblement très bien ce qu'il faisait.

\- On peut rester ici longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que Sam et Wanda entendent malgré la porte fermée.

\- Théoriquement ? Aussi longtemps qu'on le voudra. En pratique, je suggère qu'on ne dépasse une semaine.

Elle le vit hocher la tête.

\- Je regarde le sofa, lui dit-il, et je regrette déjà la chambre d'amis de la ferme des Barton.

Elle eut un sourire.

\- Faudra se contenter de ça, lui répondit-elle. Et compte-toi chanceux : je te le laisse, vieillard. Je dormirai sur le plancher.

Il allait répliquer, mais il savait que se battre contre elle ne servirait à rien. Si Natasha Romanoff avait décidé quelque chose, il n'y avait pas homme pour la faire changer d'avis. Ils demeurèrent là un bon moment, épaule contre épaule et silencieux, à regarder la forêt qui s'étendait droit devant eux. Ce fut Steve qui finit par briser le silence :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Natasha haussa les sourcils et lui répondit d'un « Han ? » qu'il savait déjà faux. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il précisa néanmoins :

\- Mina. Quand elle nous a donné les provisions, elle t'a parlé. Deux fois. Et ton sourire voulait très bien dire qu'elle ne parlait pas des provisions…

Il vit que Natasha s'empêchait de rire. Il la bouscula un peu, la poussant de côté. Les avant-bras appuyés contre ses genoux, elle regarda ses mains.

\- Elle a dit que vous étiez encore plus beaux en réalité que sur vos avis de recherche.

Steve eut un sourire. Visiblement, le cœur et l'esprit ne vieillissaient pas.

\- …et elle a dit… poursuivit Natasha. Elle m'a dit…

\- …dit quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Elle m'a dit de ne pas te laisser filer.

Steve sentit son cœur se gonfler alors que Natasha avait tourné la tête et le regard vers lui. Il se retourna et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il ne voyait ni Sam, ni Wanda, qui devaient être encore affairés au fond de la pièce à couper des légumes. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Natasha et s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut bref, volé. Clandestin, tout comme eux. Il n'en fut que plus précieux encore. Lorsqu'il éloigna son visage de celui de Natasha, il lui vit un sourire qu'il ne voyait chez elle que très rarement. Celui qu'elle ne semblait garder que pour lui. Celui qui voulait tout dire. Ils finirent par se retourner et, toujours épaule contre épaule, genou contre genou, fixèrent la forêt droit devant eux.

\- T'inquiète pas, dit finalement Steve en posant délicatement la main sur l'intérieur de son genou qu'il caressa délicatement, je n'irai nulle part sans toi.


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha avait eu raison : les soirées roumaines étaient visiblement plutôt fraîches… Le feu de foyer que Steve avait allumé n'était pas de trop dans leur petite cabane forestière. Mais les provisions fournies par la vieille Mina valaient leur pesant d'or, et Wanda n'était pas peu fière du souper qu'elle et Sam avaient réussi à concocter. Ils avaient décrété que puisqu'ils vivaient désormais au jour le jour, l'ouverture d'une des bouteilles de vin était de mise. Ils avaient mangé joyeusement, Sam, Steve et elle assis autour de la table alors que Natasha, à peine trois ou quatre mètres plus loin, avait suivi la conversation en mangeant depuis le canapé, faute d'une quatrième chaise. Steve, fidèle à lui-même, avait tenté de jouer les galants et cherché à lui céder sa place, mais elle l'avait cavalièrement envoyé balader en prétextant le vingt-et-unième siècle et l'évolution du patriarcat. Comme il ne le faisait que très rarement devant n'importe qui d'autre, il avait abdiqué devant elle. Le Capitaine America était un des leaders des Avengers, mais tous savaient bien qu'il avait un respect infini pour Black Widow.

\- Mais non, mon vieux ! s'écria Sam en tapant sur la table, t'as tout faux !

\- Sam, répondit Steve en prenant une autre gorgée de vin, je ne connais même pas la moitié des groupes dont tu me parles !

\- Bon sang, Steve ! J'te parle de musique, mon vieux ! On croirait que t'es débarqué dans le monde moderne la semaine dernière… Donne-moi ton calepin !

\- Quel calepin ?

\- Celui que tu traînes toujours dans la poche arrière droite de ton pantalon ! Allez !

\- Je ne te donnerai rien du tout ! s'exclama le Capitaine en riant.

Sam se tourna vers Wanda, qui leva les mains au ciel.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller le chercher ! lui répondit-elle en riant.

\- Je vais te compléter ta liste, moi ! poursuivit Sam, rigolant, en pointant Steve du doigt. Faudra faire ton é-du-ca-tion, vieil homme ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je vive avec toi et que tu nous fasses écouter de la mauvaise musique, oh non !

Steve prit une nouvelle gorgée et sourit en secouant la tête, faussement découragé. Wanda songea soudainement que la vie de fugitif ne lui apparaissait plus si moche. Ils étaient de bonne humeur, avaient malgré tout bien mangé, bien bu, étaient au chaud près d'un feu… Finalement, la vie finissait toujours par apporter un peu de réconfort, si on s'y attardait un peu.

\- D'autant plus si on doit vivre entassés dans des planques qui nous offrent autant d'intimité… poursuivit Sam en riant. D'ailleurs, je t'avertis : il est hors de question qu'on partage le même lit, toi et moi ! J'ai assez donné, en Irak et ailleurs… alors je t'annonce très officiellement que toi et moi, on fera chambre à part !

Wanda était morte de rire. L'ambiance était légère. Familiale. En fermant les yeux, elle aurait peut-être même pu se croire au complexe des Avengers. Elle eut un soupir de nostalgie en pensant à Vision, et se demanda ce qu'il faisait au même moment. Comment était la vie là-bas. Chez eux. À la maison.

\- Je propose donc, poursuivit Sam probablement plus sérieux que son air moqueur ne le laissait paraître, de prendre moi-même le lit ce soir. C'est moi le grand blessé, après tout ! Il reste donc une place que je suis bien prêt à offrir à l'une des filles, soit celle qui me fera la meilleure proposition.

\- Ah, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Wanda. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

\- Alors, poursuivit Sam, j'attends toujours, mademoiselle Maximoff.

\- Très bien, proclama Wanda en se levant. Je suis la candidate idéale pour l'autre place dans l'unique lit de la cabane : je suis petite, bouge très peu dans mon sommeil et je ne ronfle pas. Qui plus est, si vous prenez un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil au sofa du petit salon, vous remarquerez que l'autre candidate féminine pour ce poste s'est endormie depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes au moins. Il ne te reste donc que moi ou Steve, à toi de décider…

Sam et Steve se retournèrent et virent qu'effectivement, recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, face au feu de foyer, Natasha dormait, tête sur l'appuie-bras, une jambe allongée et l'autre repliée contre elle.

\- Alors ma très chère Wanda, annonça Sam de manière solennelle, je t'annonce que tu auras l'immense honneur de partager mon lit ce soir, à la condition de m'aider à me lever ainsi qu'à m'y rendre. Steve, je suis désolée pour toi, mais tu sembles être le grand perdant de la loterie de ce soir. En te souhaitant que le plancher ne soit pas trop dur…

Steve sourit intérieurement alors que Wanda et lui se plaçaient de chaque côté de Sam pour l'aider à se lever. La jeune femme l'aida à se rendre à la chambre, puis Steve la vit revenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Ça va, lui dit-il de sa voix grave, je vais me débrouiller. On aura besoin de quelqu'un pour alimenter le feu, de toute façon. Va te coucher, Wanda, et profite du peu de confort que le lit pourra t'offrir. Et si jamais Sam ronfle trop, sache qu'il reste de la place sur le plancher du salon…

Il la vit hocher la tête, quitter l'embrasure de la porte puis revenir en portant deux couvertures qu'elle lui tendit, puis elle referma la porte derrière elle, alors que la voix de Sam s'élevait dans un « J'ai entendu, Steve Rogers ! » qui le fit sourire.

Steve s'approcha du foyer et y jeta deux énormes bûches. Voilà qui devrait durer quelques heures. Le feu entretenu, il se tourna vers le canapé où Natasha dormait à poings fermés. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler à la lueur des flammes, tâchant de mémoriser chaque détail, chaque grain de beauté qui recouvrait son visage. Qu'avait-il fait pour la mériter dans sa vie ? Il se dit qu'il se poserait probablement cette question chaque soir, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le canapé, puis déposa une des deux couvertures que Wanda lui avait laissées sur les épaules de Natasha. Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Il prit place à l'autre extrémité du sofa, soulevant les pieds de la blonde puis les reposant sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'affalait pour mieux appuyer sa nuque contre le dossier, puis se recouvrit de la seconde couverture. Fermant les yeux, il n'entendait plus que le crépitement des flammes dans le foyer alors que sa main remontait le long du mollet de l'espionne dans une série d'aller-et-retours qui durerait probablement une bonne partie la nuit. Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand il sentit qu'elle bougeait et laissait tomber ses pieds au sol. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il la sentit pivoter, changeant de côté pour venir poser la tête là où ses jambes avaient été quelques secondes plus tôt. Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il caressait la petite tête blonde qui venait de prendre place sur ses genoux, face vers les flammes. Il se dit que l'inconfort de ce canapé valait bien tous les lits des hôtels cinq étoiles du monde.

\- Tu as froid ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en posant la main gauche sur son épaule, sachant qu'elle ne dormait plus.

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Pas depuis que tu es là.

Il la sentit qui agrippait la main qu'il avait posée sur elle pour la ramener plus près encore, le forçant à la serrer plus fort, joignant ses doigts aux siens. Steve sourit alors que les doigts de sa main droite s'emmêlaient dans la crinière blonde de Natasha. Il se dit avant de s'endormir que Sam était dans l'erreur : ce n'était définitivement pas lui le grand perdant de ce soir.

Il la sentit qui bougeait la tête, cherchant sans cesse le toucher de sa main, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement comme si la perte de contact, aussi courte soit-elle, lui était douloureuse.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle à demi-voix.

\- Moins d'une demi-heure, lui répondit-il tout bas. Sam et Wanda viennent de se mettre au lit, ils ne dorment probablement même pas encore. Rendors-toi, je vais veiller sur le feu.

\- Il faudrait aider Sam à changer son pansement demain matin, l'entendit-il penser tout haut. Il arrive difficilement à le faire lui-même, et comme je le connais il ne demandera pas d'aide.

Steve levait les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle se releva pour s'asseoir d'un seul bond.

\- Wanda a pensé à ranger le poulet au froid ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la petite cuisine.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Hey, ça va… la rassura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être si nerveuse…

Elle secoua la tête puis évita son regard.

\- C'est rien. Ça va.

Elle le vit qui fronçait les sourcils. Décidément, elle avait perdu sa capacité presque magique à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

\- Je me sens responsable d'eux, Steve. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Je sais comment vivre comme ça. Mais eux…

Elle pointa du menton la porte de la chambre.

\- mais eux, poursuivit-elle, mais toi… Vous n'étiez pas préparés à ce genre de vie.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se laissa faire, posant sa tête délicatement sur son épaule alors qu'il lui caressait le bras de bas en haut et de haut en bas.

\- On va s'habituer, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il la sentait soupirer. T'inquiète pas pour nous, on va s'y faire.

\- Mais s'il fallait… s'il fallait que…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase.

\- Je sais. Mais ils sont grands, maintenant. Tu dois les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes.

Il la vit qui tournait la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir.

\- On va s'en sortir, Nat. Un jour, tu verras, on sera de retour dans le complexe Avengers et on pensera à tout ça avec un grain de sel.

Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tout ceci va mal se terminer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Steve ne parla pas. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Depuis le début de leur cavale, presque six mois plus tôt, il tentait de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : tout comme elle, il n'en savait strictement rien. Allaient-ils passer le reste de leurs jours quelque part entre le Wakanda et une vieille et minuscule cabane perdue à la limite entre la Roumanie et l'Ukraine ? On avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, et il avait soudain l'impression de gaspiller ce qui lui avait été si gracieusement offert.

\- J'en sais rien, Tasha… finit-il par lâcher. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on fera de notre mieux. Et j'ai connu une rouquine qui m'a dit un jour, dans une vieille église anglaise : « Rester ensemble est plus important que la manière dont on le fait. »

Il sentit qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, quelque part à la base de sa nuque, puis elle approcha son visage du sien, collant con front contre sa joue barbue.

\- Une grande philosophe cette rouquine, l'entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

Elle déposa un baiser contre sa joue, et Steve sut pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait en rester là. Il se tourna vers elle et couvrit ses lèvres des siennes. Elle était de toutes les délicatesses alors qu'il ne cessait de sentir sa main droite contre sa nuque et sa main gauche qui courait le long de sa cuisse. Il passa lui aussi sa main à son cou, soulevant ses courts cheveux maintenant blonds et frôlant son oreille de son pouce. Elle était tout. Elle voulait tout dire. Son seul regret fut cette foutue cabane, ce damné canapé. Si seulement ils avaient été chez eux, au complexe Avengers. Ou même dans cette chambre d'hôtel de Berlin qu'ils avaient partagée, seuls…

Elle finit par se reculer, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux, et il la vit qui plissait le nez, dédaignant l'interdit. Il lui renvoya un clin d'œil puis la rapprocha à nouveau de lui, l'embrassant rapidement sur le front. Elle s'allongea à nouveau, reposant sa tête sur les cuisses du capitaine alors qu'il remontait la couverture contre elle et qu'elle fermait enfin les yeux pour la nuit. Il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, et pourtant, Steve songea à ce moment-là qu'il n'aurait échangé cet endroit contre rien au monde.


	14. Chapter 14

« Steve. »

Elle avait prononcé son nom aussi solennellement qu'une prière. Steve avait perdu sa mère très tôt. Il ne gardait d'elle que des souvenirs d'enfance. Des impressions. Le ton qu'elle avait quand elle l'appelait. Cette façon qu'elle avait de lui caresser les cheveux dès le moment où elle passait près de lui. Son odeur. La lavande. Ses longues boucles blondes qui lui couraient le long du dos, dans ces rares moments où elle laissait ses cheveux détachés. Les bruits qu'elle faisait à la cuisine, le soir, alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être endormi dans son lit. Son air nostalgique et triste qui semblait ne jamais vouloir la quitter depuis la mort de son petit frère. Il sut qu'il rêvait dès le moment où il l'aperçut. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur appartement de Brooklyn. Il ne connaissait pas ce salon. Mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était là, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Jeune et fière dans une de ses éternelles robes à fleurs. Ses cheveux remontés contre sa nuque. Ses lèvres rouges comme elle ne les peignait que le dimanche. Souriante comme il ne l'avait jamais connue. Oui, Sarah Rogers était une femme magnifique lorsqu'elle se permettait un sourire. Et comme elle lui avait manqué ! Elle était bien là, assise dans ce grand fauteuil près de la cheminée, une tasse de thé posée près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, plongea son regard océan dans le sien, Steve eut l'impression qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Debout dans l'embrasure ses portes françaises, il était paralysé d'émotion.

« Steve. »

La voix était venue d'ailleurs. Sur le canapé, une autre femme était assise. Winnifred Barnes. La mère de Bucky. Elle aussi était décédée très jeune, mais avait néanmoins eut le temps de prendre soin de lui après le décès de sa mère. Il se rappelait très bien sa voix forte et aigüe. Sa délicatesse exquise et son amour qui semblait ne vouloir que se multiplier. Cette manière dont elle l'avait accueilli chez elle, sans poser de questions et sa jamais laisser paraître un seul regret malgré la pauvreté qui les accablaient alors. Non, Winnifred Barnes n'était pas une femme aussi splendide en apparences que l'était Sarah Rogers. Mais il émanait d'elle une telle lumière, une telle joie de vivre et tant d'amour qu'on ne pouvait que rester là et l'admirer. Et penser qu'elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Aussi brune que Sarah était blonde, aussi grande que l'autre était petite, Winnie portait sur elle un sourire qui ne voulait jamais la quitter. Les deux femmes semblaient antagonistes en tous points. Et pourtant elle était là, elle aussi, dans ce rêve qu'il avait tant espéré depuis l'enfance. Les revoir, toutes les deux. Ces deux mères qui avaient pris soin de lui et qui l'avaient aimé, chacune à leur manière.

« Steve. »

La voix lui était des plus familières. Il tourna un peu plus la tête et ce fut à ce moment qu'il la vit. Assise près de Winnifred. Peggy. Vêtue de son fidèle uniforme de l'armée qui ne semblait avoir été conçu que pour elle. Ses cheveux tressés et ses lèvres rouges telle qu'il se la remémorait toujours. Aussi souriante que les deux autres, belle comme le jour, elle était assise là, tranquille, comme si le monde autour avait cessé de tourner. Margaret Carter, cet ouragan de personnalité, cette tempête qui cachait une des femmes les plus sensibles et attentionnées qu'il avait jamais connues. Celle qui avait su voir au-delà des apparences. Qui l'avait vu, lui, tel qu'il était alors. Qui ne s'était pas arrêtée au maigrelet qu'il avait été. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour la revoir dans les moindres détails, pour sentir son parfum, pour entendre le timbre de sa voix scintillante. Même s'il ne l'avait côtoyée que très peu de temps, Peggy avait été pour lui le synonyme d'un avenir plus bleu, d'un futur où enfin il aurait sa place dans le monde. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir connu toute sa vie. Et elle était là, comme les deux autres, belle comme pas une et l'appelant par son prénom.

« Steve. »

Les trois femmes le regardaient sans toutefois le dévisager, semblant attendre qu'il se joigne à elles. Mais il demeura debout dans l'embrasure des portes, immobile, figé par ces apparitions. Il savait qu'il rêvait. Il aurait donc été normal qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il ait le contrôle sur son propre rêve. Mais toujours demeurait-il là, stoïque. Incapable du moindre mouvement, du moindre pas. Il avait tant souhaité, toutes ces années durant, toutes les revoir et pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras. Les retrouver comme aux temps où elles étaient bien là, avec lui, dans ces moments heureux qu'il n'avait alors que trop peu su apprécier à leur juste valeur. Il était paralysé, mais curieusement n'arrivait pas à maudire ce rêve qui l'empêchait de bouger et d'aller les rejoindre. Il était serein. Heureux de simplement pouvoir les voir, et les sentir près de lui une fois encore.

« Steve. »

La voix, grave, venait cette fois de derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son rêve, il réussit à bouger et se retourna. De l'autre côté de l'entrée, la porte menant à l'extérieur était ouverte. Appuyée contre le cadre, bras croisés, ses cheveux longs cheveux roux illuminés par la lumière du jour, Natasha l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Ce sourire. Ce regard. Il fit un pas en avant, et ses pieds répondirent. Il sentit la chaleur du soleil qui réchauffait son visage alors qu'il avançait vers l'extérieur. Natasha ne bougea pas mais ne baissa jamais son regard. Ces puissants yeux verts pour lesquels Steve aurait été prêt à tout. Il tendit la main vers elle et toucha son visage. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que sa joue était mouillée. Elle pleurait.

Steve se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait toujours nuit noire. Il avait froid. Le feu n'était plus que braises, et la tête de Natasha avait quitté ses genoux. Il était seul. Il regarda tout autour de lui; aucun signe d'elle. Il se leva, repoussa sa couverture et ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la couverture de Natasha n'était pas là. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'âtre, se pencha pour y jeter trois bûches et en secouer les braises, puis il se releva et marcha en direction du seul endroit susceptible d'abriter l'espionne. Il ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur et c'est là qu'il la vit, à l'extrémité droite de la galerie, assise sur la rambarde et lui tournant le dos, emballée dans sa couverture, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Il s'approcha d'elle mais garda une certaine distance. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de sa solitude. Il savait également qu'elle avait pleinement conscience de sa présence, malgré le silence qu'elle s'obstinait à garder. Steve lui donna un moment, puis s'approcha d'elle lentement et pris place à côté d'elle, debout près de la rambarde. Elle ne tourna pas la tête. Ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle avait pleuré. Il pouvait encore voir les sillons creusés par le passage des larmes sur ses joues. La rougeur de ses yeux si précieux. Elle aussi avait eu un rêve. Un rêve violent qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douceur du sien. Délicatement, il dégagea son visage de son éternelle couette rebelle, mais sa main ne la quitta pas et s'attarda dans ses cheveux, près de sa tempe. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et du moment où elle croisa son regard, ce fut l'hécatombe. Les larmes reprirent de plus belle et son visage sembla se décomposer en un million de morceaux amers. Steve s'empressa de l'attirer à lui, de la serrer de toute la puissance de ses bras alors qu'elle appuyait son menton sur son épaule et s'agrippait à son dos comme si elle craignait de tomber. Il l'embrassa à travers ses cheveux et la colla contre lui, se disant qu'il la garderait ainsi pour l'éternité si tel devait en être son besoin.

\- Je suis désolée, l'entendit-il sangloter au creux de son oreille d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pardonne-moi, je suis désolée…

Il agrippa son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Puis rapidement, il secoua la tête.

\- Pleure, Tasha. Pleure pour toutes ces fois où tu t'es empêchée de le faire. Mais ne t'excuse pas devant moi. Jamais.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Natasha sanglotait bruyamment et arrivait à peine à soutenir son regard.

\- Je suis là, Tasha. Je suis là pour te retenir et pour te serrer contre moi. Je serai là chaque nuit où tu auras besoin de verser des larmes, où tu chercheras la chaleur et où tu devras affronter ces démons qui te hantent.

Elle ne cessait de pleurer. Posant son front contre son torse, elle sanglota de longues minutes avant qu'il ne l'entende s'adresser à nouveau à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et posa le menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il. Je pourrais très bien partir et aller ailleurs. Aller finir mes jours au Wakanda, dans une hutte à élever des chèvres. Mais peux-tu seulement comprendre que je choisirai dix mille nuits à chasser des démons avec toi, plutôt qu'autant de jours paisibles et sans histoire ? Je t'aime, Tasha. Et je sais bien que tu ne me diras pas la même chose, du moins pas ce soir. Parce que tu es comme ça, et que c'est entre autres de ça dont je suis en train de tomber follement amoureux. De toi dans tout ce que tu as d'imparfait. Et de plus que parfait. Mais que m'importent ces nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars, parce que pour moi ils ne représentent qu'une raison de plus pour te serrer dans mes bras.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, yeux mouillés, en serrant les lèvres.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée, finit-elle par lui dire, aucune idée de toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites, Steve. Tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer tout le rouge qui se trouve dans l'histoire de ma vie. À quel point mon calepin dégouline de sang...

\- Et tu ne réalises pas à quel point je peux t'aimer pour tout ce que tu fais afin de réparer chacune de ces erreurs. Nous ne sommes pas notre passé, Tasha. Ni notre avenir, d'ailleurs. Nous ne sommes que notre présent. Toujours.

Elle ravala un sanglot alors qu'il s'approchait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il crut un instant qu'elle le repousserait, mais elle le laissa faire. Il sentit ses mains froides passer autour de son cou, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il sut. Il sut qu'il l'avait convaincue. Il était conscient qu'il devrait le lui répéter encore, et encore. Probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Natasha Romanoff n'était pas femme à se laisser aimer. Mais ce n'était là pour lui qu'une raison de l'en aimer davantage. Ses sentiments étaient clairs, il n'y avait aucune ambigüité possible dans son esprit. C'était clair comme un rayon de soleil, comme tous ceux qui l'éclairaient dans ce rêve qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. Il l'aimait. Depuis longtemps. Probablement depuis ce jour où il l'avait rencontrée sur le pont de l'héliport, dans cette petite camisole rouge et cette veste de cuir qui n'avaient, depuis, jamais quitté ses souvenirs et son esprit.

\- T'arriverais à te rendormir, tu crois ? finit-il par lui demander au creux de l'oreille.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas cette nuit. Du moins, pas maintenant. Je crois que je vais aller courir un peu, ça me fera du bien.

Il tenta de cacher son inquiétude, laquelle fut rapidement trahie par le froncement de ses sourcils.

\- T'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en passant sa main droite de haut en bas le long du bras du Capitaine. Je connais ces bois mieux que le complexe Avengers, crois-moi. Va dormir, je ne serai partie qu'une demi-heure.

Ce fut elle, cette fois, qui posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Steve hocha la tête.

\- Sois prudente.

Elle quitta ses bras, lui laissant sa couverture, et il la regarda descendre les marches de la galerie, puis disparaître à travers la noirceur et la forêt. Il retourna à l'intérieur où la chaleur du foyer avait à nouveau envahi la pièce principale. Il s'affala sur le canapé et passa un bras derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à fixer la danse des ombres que faisaient les flammes sur les murs, mais il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes : elle était de retour. Dehors, il faisait toujours nuit. À quelque part entre l'éveil et le sommeil, il sourit et lui laissa une place alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir où il avait été en début de nuit et qu'il posait à son tour sa tête sur ses genoux. Sentant qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher songer à leur inversion des rôles tout en ressentant la chaleur de son corps tout près du sien. Elle sentait la cerise; elle sortait de la douche. Il s'endormit, tête contre ses genoux, et ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'il se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou s'il l'avait vraiment entendue murmurer, tout bas :

« Ya tebya lyublyu ».


	15. Chapter 15

Les jours passèrent, à la fois courts et lents, dans la petite cabane isolée de la vieille Mina. Chaque matin ressemblait au précédent. Chaque soir était identique à celui de la veille. Chaque nuit amenait Wanda et Sam à dormir dans le lit le plus inconfortable de l'histoire de l'humanité, alors que Natasha et Steve partageaient clandestinement le canapé plutôt moelleux du salon. L'ex-espionne avait pris l'habitude de s'allonger sur le capitaine, tête contre sa poitrine, en quête de cette chaleur qui faisait grandement défaut à l'habitation. Steve n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, et ne rêvait que du moment où ils pourraient quitter cet endroit et peut-être avoir enfin un jour, ou même une nuit, pour eux seuls… En attendant, il passait toutes ses heures nocturnes à dessiner du bout des doigts des figures abstraites sur le dos de Natasha et à respirer son odeur qui semblait l'envahir au plus profond de lui-même. Mais chaque matin, avant même que le soleil se lève, dès que le moindre bruit suspect laissant craindre le réveil de Wanda pointait à travers la porte de la chambre, Steve sentait Natasha quitter la chaleur de ses bras pour aller s'allonger sur des coussins le long de l'âtre du foyer. Il en vint à se dire que cette situation finirait par porter atteinte à sa réputation; non pas par la découverte, par Wanda et Sam, de sa relation secrète avec sa coéquipière, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à profiter du confort d'un canapé tout en la laissant dormir sur le plancher.

Steve avait perdu le fil des jours. Assis sur la galerie à jouer aux échecs avec Sam, il semblait que le monde autour s'était enfin arrêté pour les laisser vivre. Wanda était quelque part autour de la maison, à errer et profiter du calme de la forêt. La sorcière aimait la tranquillité et la solitude, mais elle ne s'éloignait jamais bien loin. Encore moins lorsque Natasha n'était pas dans les parages.

Natasha était disparue depuis près de deux heures, sortie très tôt ce matin-là pour aller courir. Curieusement, Steve n'était pas inquiet. Il se surprit à songer qu'il avait baissé sa garde, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas de Natasha. Tous les jours elle veillait, comme une louve, sur sa tanière. Lui, avait peut-être perdu contact avec le monde extérieur, mais il était parfaitement conscient du fait que lorsqu'elle quittait, chaque jour, pour aller courir dans les bois, elle faisait un détour par le quinjet. Là, elle veillait au grain. Faisait le tour de l'appareil, s'assurant qu'il était prêt à décoller à tout moment. Se tenait au fait des actualités mondiales. Surveillait tous ces canaux de communication d'ex-espion auxquels il ne comprenait absolument rien. Communiquait avec Clint. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais ils ne s'en seraient sortis sans elle. Ils seraient sûrement enfermés quelque part, dans une prison américaine ne figurant sur aucune carte. Ou morts. Elle était le ciment qui tenait toute cette équipe ensemble. En fait, elle l'avait toujours été.

« Surveille ton jeu, mon vieux ! »

L'avertissement de Sam sembla tirer Steve d'un monde lointain. Il porta enfin son attention sur le jeu. Sam venait de lui voler sa reine. Steve fronça les sourcils : peut-être était-il plus préoccupé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il soupira et ne put que déplacer sa tour dans un mouvement qui s'avéra plutôt inutile.

\- Arrête de scruter la forêt, poursuivit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, et concentre-toi sur le jeu ! Si je gagne, je veux au moins gagner de manière honorable !

Steve haussa les sourcils.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait encore que tu gagnes…

\- C'est aujourd'hui, rétorqua Sam, je le sens ! C'est aujourd'hui mon jour de gloire !

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire mais stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Sam déplacer sa tour et lui lancer un « échec » bien ressenti. Ça s'annonçait mal…

Steve n'eut pas le temps de défendre son roi que Wanda débarqua au pas de course et visiblement alertée.

\- Quelqu'un vient ! leur lâcha-t-elle, paniquée, en arrivant au bas des escaliers.

Steve eut à peine le temps de se lever que déjà, une silhouette apparaissait à l'orée de la forêt. Un homme, la soixantaine avancée et portant une carabine à l'épaule, débarqua du sentier et se dirigea lentement vers eux.

\- Pryvit ! leur lança l'homme en levant la main.

L'homme leur adressa la parole et Steve se tourna vers Wanda dans l'espoir d'une traduction. La jeune femme secoua la tête; elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle s'adressa à l'homme en sokovien, et le vit froncer les sourcils avant de l'entendre répondre à nouveau, visiblement en ukrainien. L'homme s'avança lentement vers eux, souriant, mais Steve le vit porter la main à sa carabine. Méfiant, il alla prendre place dans le haut des escaliers alors que Wanda glissait derrière lui. L'homme parla encore, et Steve lui fit signe des épaules qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait raconter. L'homme poursuivit néanmoins son discours solitaire.

Maintenant au bas des escaliers, l'homme s'adressait à eux dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre. Wanda lui répondait en sokovien, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout à la discussion, mais elle espérait ainsi ne pas lui révéler que les deux autres étaient américains. L'homme poursuivit sa discussion, puis se tourna vers Steve, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Steve eut un haut le cœur et prit une grande respiration, quand il fut interrompu par une voix qui venait du côté de la maison.

« Ya mozhu vam dopomothy ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Steve vit apparaître la tête blonde de Natasha qui contournait la galerie, attirant l'attention de l'homme qui avait visiblement tout compris. Il lui répondit aisément, et la discussion s'engagea entre les deux tout naturellement. Steve se surprit à détailler la Natasha qu'il avait devant lui, et y trouva une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Elle était la même, mais c'était comme si un tout autre personnage avait pris sa place. Comme si sa personnalité avait été changée de l'intérieur, et que quelqu'un d'autre habitait son corps. Elle se déplaçait différemment, parlait sur un autre ton. Elle semblait plus légère, voire désinvolte. Il se dit qu'il assistait pour la première fois au numéro de cirque de l'espionne. Elle était douée. En apparences parfaite. Le ton de sa voix montait et atteignait des aigus qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et un rire cristallin qu'il savait ne pas être le sien. L'homme était sous le charme. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Steve ne comprenait pas un seul mot de toute leur conversation mais il s'en moquait : c'était fascinant à observer.

L'homme finit par saluer Natasha puis il se tourna vers Steve, Sam et Wanda pour leur envoyer un salut de la main et leur lâcher un « do pobachennya ! » souriant. Stoïque, Steve l'observa faire demi-tour et pénétrer dans la forêt. C'était tout. Il sentit ses épaules se relâcher et laissa aller un souffle qu'il ignorait même retenir. Il se tourna vers Sam qui lui renvoya un sourire soulagé. Wanda eut un rire léger et se tourna vers Natasha en lui disant : « Je ne savais pas que tu parlais si bien ukrainien ? ». Natasha, sans même lui répondre, monta les marches de l'escalier, passa au milieu d'eux et poussa la porte de la cabane en leur glissant au passage un « On s'en va. Maintenant ! » auquel ils ne se seraient pas attendus.

\- Quoi ? demanda Wanda, aussi surprise que les deux autres.

\- On part, répondit Natasha de l'intérieur. Tout de suite.

La jeune femme la suivit à l'intérieur en vitesse, pendant que Steve donnait un coup de main à Sam qui éprouvait toujours certaines difficultés à se lever.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Wanda paniquée. J'avais cru comprendre que tout allait bien ? Qui était cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il ne voulait rien du tout, lui répondit sèchement Natasha en agrippant son sac de voyage. Prends tes affaires, il faut partir maintenant !

Natasha ramassa le sac de Steve qui attendait sagement près du sien et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Wanda, elle réalisa que la sorcière était figée sur place.

\- Wanda ! lui lança-t-elle d'une voix grave et sévère. On fout l'camp ! Pas dans une heure, maintenant !

\- Mais je veux simplement comprendre ! rétorqua la brunette de sa voix adolescente. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

Elle vit les yeux de Natasha passer du vert au noir. Les deux sacs toujours en main, l'espionne s'approcha de la jeune sorcière d'un pas déterminé.

\- Écoute-moi bien : tu as deux options. Ou tu fais ce que je te dis, et tu viens avec moi. Ou tu fais ce que tu veux, et tu te débrouilles. Mais quand je dis qu'on part, je m'en vais. Avec ou sans toi.

Mais Wanda, toute impressionnée pouvait-elle être, ne s'en laissa pas imposer si facilement.

\- Et moi qui croyais qu'on était une équipe ? osa-t-elle répliquer. Qu'on voyageait ensemble, qu'on prenait soin les uns des autres et qu'on prenait nos décisions en groupe ?

Natasha prit une grande respiration, et fit un autre pas en direction de Wanda.

\- Passez au vote tant que vous voudrez, répondit l'espionne d'une voix calme et ferme, mais quand je dis qu'on doit partir, on fout l'camp. C'est tout, et c'est final.

Wanda la vit faire demi-tour, sacs en main, et passer le pas de la porte sous les yeux de Sam et Steve ébahis. La petite sorcière hésita un quart de seconde, puis se rua dans la chambre, attrapa les deux sacs de voyage qu'elle prenait soin de préparer chaque matin et courut hors de la cabane. Dehors, Steve et Sam avaient déjà pris le chemin du sentier. Wanda déboula les escaliers et courut les rejoindre, puis remarqua que Natasha était passée par le jardin et remontait les escaliers de la galerie. Elle l'observa placer une fleur sur le pas de la porte, puis revenir vers elle en direction de la forêt. C'était tout. Wanda sut que ce n'était pas le moment de poser la moindre question et comprit, ce jour-là, que si elle souhaitait rester en vie, elle devrait se fier au flair de Natasha. Même si cela voulait dire suivre ses ordres. L'ex-espionne avait visiblement plus d'expérience qu'elle en ce qui avait trait à la vie de fugitif.

En marchant rapidement à travers les arbres, suivant le petit sentier qui les avait menés à la cabane quelques jours auparavant, Wanda ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Combien de temps devraient-ils fuir ainsi ? Toujours ? Sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Le complexe des Avengers lui manquait. Sa chambre. La sécurité de son lit. Et Vision. Probablement maintenant plus que jamais. Mais son esprit vagabond songea alors à sa mère qu'elle avait si peu connue. Pourquoi pensait-elle à elle à ce moment précis ? Peut-être parce qu'elle venait de voir en Natasha la figure maternelle qui lui avait tant fait défaut. Ou, du moins, la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Dans le jet, ce fut Sam qui cette fois s'installa aux commandes.

\- Et ou est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers l'arrière.

Steve regarda Natasha et Wanda eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que tous les deux se parlaient sans même ouvrir la bouche. Le Capitaine finit par se tourner vers Sam et lui dit tout simplement : « Décolle. On choisira la destination plus tard. »

* * *

Aux commandes, Sam guidait le jet qui faisait finalement route vers le Japon. Assise sur le siège passager, jambes repliées contre elle-même, Wanda observait la beauté des nuages et grignotait un saucisson séché dont elle tendait des tranches aléatoires à son compagnon pilote qui les acceptait nonchalamment. À l'arrière, assise contre le côté de l'appareil, Natasha faisait des recherches dans le dark web alors qu'allongé sur la banquette tout près d'elle, Steve avait abandonné tout espoir de dormir. Le Capitaine ne le laissait jamais paraître, mais Natasha savait très bien reconnaître ces moments où la nervosité s'emparait de lui. Tout en pianotant sur son clavier, elle passa lentement sa main droite contre le tibia qu'il avait d'allongé près d'elle. L'effet fut instantané, et il ouvrit les yeux en levant la tête. Mais Natasha, stoïque comme toujours, n'avait pas levé les yeux de son écran et déjà, sa main baladeuse avait repris sa place sur le clavier.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé un endroit où loger, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme. Il faudra laisser le jet en périphérie de la ville, puis prendre le train, mais on devrait pouvoir y rester un certain temps.

\- C'est réellement ce que tu cherchais, depuis trois heures, à scruter ton écran ? lui demanda Steve, yeux mi-clos.

Elle soupira et se mordit les lèvres, puis mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je surveille ce clan, lui annonça-t-elle en tournant l'écran vers lui.

Steve, en se relevant pour s'asseoir près d'elle put y voir l'image d'un homme asiatique d'une soixantaine d'années.

\- Contrebande, drogue, armes, fausse monnaie… ajouta Natasha. Nomme-moi quelque chose d'illégal, et sois certain que Minh Da Xiao a les mains plongées dedans. Le SHIELD a longtemps surveillé ses activités sans jamais réellement être en mesure de l'associer officiellement à quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai surveillé longtemps, au Viêt-Nam, entre autres… mais rien. Absolument rien de concluant. Rien qui puisse être officiel, en tout cas.

\- Et tu penses qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose…?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en levant un unique sourcil.

\- Parce qu'on a autre chose à faire, tu crois ?

Steve eut un sourire en coin. Il avait l'impression de la découvrir de jour en jour, et la femme avec laquelle il faisait connaissance trouvait chaque fois le don de le surprendre. Elle lui sourit et replongea dans son ordinateur.

\- Comme je te disais, j'ai trouvé un petit hôtel où on pourra loger, lui annonça-t-elle les yeux rivés sur son écran.

\- Tokyo ?

\- Osaka.

Steve hocha lentement la tête, les imaginant déjà tous les quatre partageant les deux lits d'une chambre exigüe et surchauffée.

\- J'ai booké quatre chambres, lui dit alors Natasha. …sur trois étages différents.

Il refoula un sourire alors qu'elle gardait cette expression neutre qu'elle avait appris à parfaire avec les années. Décidément, Natasha Romanoff arriverait toujours à le surprendre.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés au Japon littéralement épuisés et après avoir caché le jet, Natasha leur avait transféré les informations relatives à leurs réservations puis ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, avec comme objectif de tous se rendre à l'hôtel séparément. La tour était immense et debout sur le trottoir, Sam s'était demandé combien de personnes pouvaient loger dans un endroit aussi gigantesque. Après être passé par la réception, où une réservation au nom de James Crawford l'attentait, il était monté directement à sa chambre, avait allumé la télé qui s'était mise à cracher la musique d'un dessin animé japonais et s'était assoupi sur le lit.

Wanda fut la première à frapper à sa porte. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et la jeune femme débarqua avec un sac contenant des victuailles qu'elle s'empressa de jeter sur le lit.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place devant l'immense fenêtre. Toi tu as cette vue alors que moi j'ai une minuscule fenêtre qui donne sur la ruelle ? Je vais réellement commencer à croire que Natasha a une dent contre moi…

Steve arriva quelques minutes plus tard, surpris de ne pas être le dernier. Sam ne lui avait vu cette expression qu'en de rares occasions mais il savait très bien ce qu'elle signifiait : il était vidé. Les deux hommes prirent place côte à côte sur le lit, dos contre le mur, alors que Wanda était assise au pied, déballant ses provisions. Leur conversation était tranquille lorsque Sam les interrompit soudainement en montant le son de la télévision.

\- Hey, regardez ça !

L'image de Tony Stark apparut à l'écran. Visiblement, leur ami participait à un événement de charité quelconque dans les environs de Tokyo, accompagné par Pepper. Tous les trois tentèrent d'en savoir davantage, mais le reportage était en japonais et ne dura au total que quelques secondes. Son image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue à l'écran et Sam baissa à nouveau le volume, les laissant songeurs.

\- Visiblement, finit par dire Wanda, il y en a un qui s'amuse plus que nous…

Mais Sam se redressa dans le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Parce qu'il assiste à une soirée dans son grand costume au prix exorbitant, qu'il boit du champagne et qu'il dormira probablement ce soir dans la plus grande suite du meilleur hôtel de Toyko, tu crois qu'il s'amuse davantage que nous ? Mais regarde autour de toi, Wanda, et vois toute cette chance que nous avons ! On a visité quasiment dix pays en six mois, que voudrais-tu de plus ?

La blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Sam se mordit la lèvre en entendant Wanda lui répondre : « Rentrer à la maison… ».

La lourdeur de l'atmosphère fut rompue par l'entrée de Natasha qui pénétra dans la chambre sans même avoir frappé.

\- Et tu fais ça souvent, lui demanda Sam, entrer dans la chambre d'un inconnu sans frapper ?

\- À une certaine époque, oui, lui répondit-elle sans s'en laisser imposer.

Elle prit place dans le petit fauteuil qui ornait le coin de la chambre, et tous les quatre, heureux d'être réunis et en sécurité, mangèrent ensemble leur maigre repas. Ils quittèrent la chambre de Sam peu après minuit, l'un après l'autre, et chacun gagna sa chambre pour une nuit de sommeil amplement méritée.

Dans sa chambre dont la fenêtre donnait sur les lumières de la ville, Steve avait pris sa douche la plus longue depuis plusieurs semaines. Il s'était finalement couché, déçu d'être seul. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais que lui avait-elle fait ? C'était sa première nuit sans Natasha depuis qu'elle était débarquée à Berlin, et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle lui manquait. Sa chaleur. Son odeur. Sa présence. Il aurait voulu aller la rejoindre, mais il se dit que si elle avait réservé quatre chambres séparées, elle avait ses raisons. La sécurité d'abord, et il ignorait si le fait de migrer de sa chambre à la sienne pouvait avoir un impact sur leur sécurité à tous. Il demeura donc seul au milieu de son lit immense, les rideaux de la chambre ouverts et laissant entrer toutes les lumières des buildings alentour.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé, et il se surprit à ne pas l'avoir entendue entrer lorsqu'il aperçut son ombre tourner le coin du mur. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Toujours allongé sur le dos, bras derrière la tête, il ne bougea pas et la laissa venir à lui. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, elle demeura habillée et ne se glissa pas sous les draps. Natasha posa un genou sur le matelas et, posant les mains de chaque côté de son torse, lentement se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il eut l'impression qu'elle mit des heures à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais le goût de ce baiser valait amplement l'attente. Lorsqu'elle se recula un peu, frottant sa joue du bout de son nez, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : « Les enfants sont endormis ? ». La remarque la fit sourire et elle fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- Je rêve de ce moment depuis des semaines, lui dit-elle, et au moment où je me glisse enfin en douce dans ta chambre, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est me parler de Sam et Wanda ?

Il hissa sa tête et agrippa à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, passant une main sur sa gorge alors qu'il la sentait lui caresser les côtes du bout des doigts sous son chandail. Il voulait s'enivrer d'elle. La ressentir tout autour de lui à la fois. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait, lui semblait-il, jamais fait et lorsqu'il fit passer son chandail au-dessus de sa tête, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais survivre s'il devait savoir que tout ceci devait un jour lui être enlevé. Enfin, elle était toute à lui. Il était tout à elle. Et rien ne viendrait briser ce moment. Personne ne débarquerait dans la chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux. Lui. Elle. Seuls au monde au milieu d'un univers qui tournait trop vite pour eux. Ils avaient toute la nuit.

Celle qui serait la toute première du reste de leur vie.

* * *

_J'avais pas publié depuis un moment. Mea culpa. Le chapitre 16 devrait venir plus rapidement._  
_Et pour ceux qui voudraient bien me laisser un petit commentaire/review/message/ou autre… sachez que c'est toujours apprécié x 1000 !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Cette histoire ne devait pas être si longue au départ... mais visiblement, je n'arrive pas à la quitter. Voici donc mon 16e chapitre. Savourez-le bien, parce que le 17e chapitre ne pourra malheureusement pas arriver avant plusieurs jours. En espérant, une fois encore, que ça vous plaise. Merci à vous tous, qui prenez le temps de me lire. Je vous aime encore plus que trois fois mille._

* * *

On lui avait toujours interdit d'aimer. On lui avait enseigné à quel point s'attacher à quelque chose, à quelque part ou pire, à quelqu'un, pouvait être dangereux. Mortellement dangereux. Alors elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie à éviter tout véritable contact avec qui que ce soit. Natasha était encore toute jeune lorsqu'elle avait créé cette espèce d'identité parallèle, qui prenait le dessus dès le moment où elle sentait que ce devenait vrai. Réel. La première fois où elle s'était montrée telle qu'elle était, c'était avec Clint. Comment ce jeune archer avait-il réussi à la convaincre de quitter ce qu'il appelait son « personnage », pour le rejoindre dans la réalité du moment présent, elle se le demandait encore à ce jour. Mais malgré toute l'affection, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami, pour Laura ou pour les enfants, jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Natasha. La vraie. Celle qu'elle-même avait de la difficulté à cerner complètement. Toujours, il subsistait une parcelle du personnage, quelques bribes de la Natasha qu'elle utilisait pour éviter de se montrer complètement au reste du monde. Celle qu'elle plaçait encore, parfois, devant elle. Qui occupait le devant de la scène alors qu'elle se cachait en coulisses. C'était avant cette nuit.

Natasha avait baissé sa garde. Le personnage avait été terrassé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi avec _lui_ ? Allongée sur le côté, son corps scotché contre le dos nu de Steve Rogers, ses minuscules bras l'entourant d'une force délicate qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et sa joue pressée entre les omoplates musclées du Capitaine, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dormir voulait dire perdre contact avec la réalité. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Natasha Romanoff n'avait pas envie d'en gaspiller une seule seconde. Elle se sentait bouger au rythme lent des respirations de l'homme endormi contre elle, et tentait de copier chacune de ses inspirations et expirations comme on l'aurait fait avec un diapason. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Seule, collée contre Steve qui serrait sa main dans la sienne même à travers son sommeil. C'était dangereux. Elle avait maintenant une chose qu'elle s'était toujours refusé. Un point faible. Une raison de céder. Mais curieusement, c'était bien là le dernier de ses soucis. Pour l'instant, le soleil était encore loin, la nuit leur appartenait encore, et c'était la seule chose qui importait au monde.

Natasha sentit que Steve bougeait et le vit se retourner pour lui faire face, yeux toujours fermés. Il l'agrippa de ses bras musclés, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ait disparu, et elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, directement sous son menton. Elle sentit sa main gauche se poser au creux de ses reins et sa main droite alla se perdre dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête. Le rythme de ses respirations était différent; malgré ses yeux fermés, elle savait qu'il était réveillé. Elle tenta de lui laisser croire qu'elle dormait, mais visiblement, il la connaissait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

\- …mauvais rêve ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas cette nuit, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Rendors-toi, le matin est encore loin.

Il lâcha un soupir avant de lui répondre, encore à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

\- mmm… 'peux pas.

Elle eut un rire léger.

\- Et tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire, lui répondit-il en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

\- Je dois finir de mémoriser chaque détail, poursuivit-il. Pour pouvoir me rappeler chaque cicatrice, chaque grain de beauté, chaque tache de rousseur…

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'étira pour l'embrasser. Décidément, Steve Rogers faisait d'elle une romantique. Ce genre de femme qui l'avait toujours répulsée. Et pourtant elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce nouveau rôle.

\- Tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle en brisant le baiser, t'as pas à tout mémoriser cette nuit...

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Alors ça veut dire que j'aurai une chance de me reprendre ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Y'a de fortes chances.

Il l'embrassa, mais cette fois avec force. Bras repliés, elle posa ses mains contre son visage, caressant ses joues maintenant très barbues, alors qu'elle sentait ses bras la serrer de toutes leurs forces et ses mains qui allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, elle se lova en boule contre sa poitrine, bras toujours repliés contre elle-même.

\- Froid…

Il eut un large sourire alors qu'il la serrait davantage contre lui et remontait la couverture sur leurs épaules nues. Elle se pelotonna comme un chaton alors qu'il dégagea son visage de son éternelle couette rebelle.

\- Je t'aime Tasha, l'entendit-elle murmurer au creux de son oreille. Je sais que je ne te le dirai jamais assez, mais j'espère que tu le sais.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit la même chose. Du moins, pas quand il était éveillé. En fait, elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots pour personne. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Et Steve étant Steve, elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était elle-même qui s'en voulait. Qui s'en voulait d'être incapable de lui répondre ces mots qu'il espérait tant. Un jour, elle apprendrait. Elle s'en faisait la promesse. Pour lui.

Lorsque le soleil pointa, quelques heures plus tard, à travers la grande fenêtre de la chambre, il les surprit tous les deux, endormis profondément, leurs deux corps mélangés et leurs souffles au diapason.

* * *

Sam avait pris du mieux. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement qu'il en avait assez de passer son temps à ne rien faire. Toujours était-il que Wanda et lui avaient décidé de partir ensemble en reconnaissance pour étudier un peu le quartier, laissant Steve et Natasha seuls à l'hôtel. Le travail avait pris le dessus, et Natasha avait passé une bonne partie de la journée sur son ordinateur, cherchant désespérément des renseignements sur Minh Da Xiao et ses activités criminelles. Steve était sorti, en avait profité pour aller courir puis pour ramener des provisions, et était ressorti à son tour en reconnaissance de la ville. Il avait frappé, peu avant dix-neuf heures, à la porte de la chambre de Natasha qui avait mis du temps à lui répondre. Décidément, cette affaire d'espionnage lui tenait à cœur.

\- Minh doit être à l'hôtel Conrad ce soir, lui dit-elle alors que Steve pénétrait à peine dans la chambre. Il faut que j'aille y faire un tour. Que je puisse le voir enfin en personne.

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, exactement ? lui demanda Steve, songeur.

Elle soupira fortement.

\- J'en sais rien, dut-elle lui avouer. J'en sais foutument rien, si tu veux savoir…

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle s'assied sur le lit alors que Steve s'appuyait le dos au mur et croisait les bras. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire qui pourrait l'aider. Et il savait pertinemment que dans un tel cas, il valait mieux pour lui de se taire.

\- On est devenus inutiles, Steve ! Je veux dire, on fait quoi ? On l'arrête, on le livre à la police et on se fait coffrer avec lui ? Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver, forcément ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit rendus à vivre comme ça. Je refuse de nous voir perdre notre temps et gaspiller notre vie à simplement la regarder passer. On est des Avengers, bon sang ! On se doit de continuer notre travail. Hors-la-loi ou pas…

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains alors que Steve eut un sourire en coin.

\- T'as fini de te prendre la tête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas.

\- Tasha… lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en venant poser ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules. Arrête. Arrête de réfléchir autant. Ce soir, on y va. On essaie de voir ce qu'il trame. Et on agira en conséquence. Tu l'as dit toi-même : on est des Avengers. On finira par être en mesure de l'arrêter. Et on trouvera le moyen de ne pas se faire coffrer avec lui.

Il la vit lever la tête et, sachant où elle voudrait en venir, s'empressa de l'interrompre.

\- …mais je te jure, Tasha, que si l'objectif est de le tuer et de jeter son corps dans une rivière, ce sera sans moi.

Elle perdit rapidement son sourire et Steve l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

\- Mange, lui dit-il en lui tendant un des sacs qu'il avait ramené cet après-midi-là. Et après on ira se balader près du Conrad Hôtel, toi et moi.

* * *

Il était près de vingt-et-une heure lorsqu'ils sortirent prendre un taxi, tous deux habillés en civils. Assis sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, Steve sentait Natasha s'agripper à son bras comme une groupie. Le personnage. Définitivement. L'espionne savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'adressa au chauffeur dans un japonais visiblement correct mais d'un ton enfantin que Steve ne lui connaissait pas. Combien de langues cette femme parlait-elle ? Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur Natasha Romanoff…

Ils descendirent sur l'île où se trouvait l'hôtel, et marchèrent le long du fleuve en direction de leur objectif. La soirée était fraîche et Steve se dit que Natasha ne s'agrippait peut-être pas à lui sans raison, tout compte fait. Ils marchaient en silence, elle concentrée sur son objectif et lui profitant simplement se sa présence.

Le Conrad était un building magnifique, imposant mais également très simple. Steve songea que c'était probablement ce qui le rendait si majestueux. Alors qu'il se promenait là, le long du fleuve, près de ce splendide édifice et ayant à son bras la plus belle femme du monde, il ne put que se rappeler la chance qu'il avait. Malgré tout. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils arrivaient à l'intersection menant à l'hôtel lorsque Steve sentit que Natasha stoppa net. Il baissa les yeux vers elle alors qu'il la sentit agripper son bras plus fort. Elle lui fit un signe du menton, pointant l'autre côté de la rue et l'entrée du Conrad. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit.

Tony.

Il était là, vêtu d'un de ses éternels costumes et sortant d'une magnifique voiture conduite par Happy, accompagné par Pepper, tout de bleu vêtue. L'espace d'une seconde, Steve se dit qu'il hallucinait. Que c'était impossible. Comment, de tous les endroits de cette planète, pouvaient-ils se retrouver là, justement ce soir ? Visiblement, l'univers tentait de leur envoyer un message. Mais Natasha Romanoff n'était pas femme à écouter les messages de l'univers. Elle allait le traîner loin de là lorsqu'ils virent le regard de Pepper Potts qui croisa les leurs. Ils la virent hésiter. Regarder une seconde fois. Elle aussi venait décidément de voir des fantômes. Elle stoppa net, entraînant Tony dans son arrêt. Il ne lui fallut pas trois secondes pour qu'il réalise qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Que son esprit était ailleurs. Que son regard fixait quelque chose, de l'autre côté de la rue. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il les vit à son tour. Steve savait. Natasha savait. Tony les avait vus. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas eu l'hésitation de Pepper.

Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde. Steve se dit qu'ils étaient cuits. Que leur cavale s'arrêtait là. Ils restèrent là pour ce qui lui parut être tout le temps du monde. Natasha et lui d'un côté, Tony et Pepper de l'autre, à se fixer bêtement comme si chacun attendait de voir. Voir ce que l'autre camp allait faire. Voir comment l'autre côté allait réagir. Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Encore moins ce soir-là que tous les autres soirs. Steve sentit Natasha qui relâchait son bras, préparant sa fuite, mais il agrippa solidement sa main et resta planté sur place. Il ne bougerait pas. Si Tony souhaitait les faire arrêter, il en serait ainsi. Mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre sans se battre. Du moins, il ne les laisserait pas prendre Natasha sans un réel combat. Il était prêt à affronter toutes les prisons du monde, toutes secrètes pouvaient-elles être. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle doive affronter la même chose. Alors il resta là, tenant la main de Natasha dans la sienne, bien droit à fixer Tony dans les yeux, de l'autre côté du boulevard.

Ce fut à ce moment que Steve vit Happy qui, sensiblement inconscient de la situation, dépassa Tony et Pepper tout en leur parlant et marcha rapidement en direction de l'entrée. Puis il vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : Tony tourna la tête et les talons, puis suivit Happy vers l'intérieur comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pepper demeura figée encore quelques secondes, yeux rivés sur eux, puis il la vit esquisser un sourire triste et suivre les autres vers l'intérieur. C'était tout. Pas d'alerte. Pas de bataille. Pas d'escadron de policiers. Ne restaient que Natasha et lui, seuls, sur le trottoir, soudainement habités d'un vide immense et d'une peine qu'ils n'auraient su qualifier. Steve sentit que Natasha faisait demi-tour et il la suivit lentement, la tenant toujours par sa petite main froide. La soirée d'espionnage était remise à plus tard.

Allongés dans la noirceur de la chambre, une heure plus tard, ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'événement. Côte à côte, ils savourèrent ce répit, cet instant d'extrême liberté qui avait bien failli ne jamais exister. Repensant au regard de celui qu'il avait un jour appelé son ami, Steve eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Il imagina Natasha, attachée, menottée, enfermée quelque part derrière des barreaux obscurs. Il en aurait décidément des cauchemars pour plusieurs nuits à venir. Il allongea son bras, le passant derrière la tête de la blonde et l'attirant contre lui, respirant son odeur. Humant toutes les particules qu'elle pouvait laisser échapper dans l'air. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe, près de cette éternelle couette qu'il aimait tant. Il examina ses bras, et se mit inconsciemment à compter les innombrables grains de beauté qu'il y trouva. Tony aurait eu le pouvoir de mettre un terme à tout ceci. De détruire ce peu qu'ils avaient pu construire, elle et lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne les avait pas arrêtés. Il les avait laissés filer. Steve ne cessait de se répéter ces mots en boucle, alors qu'il sombrait vers le sommeil.

Tony Stark les avait laissés filer.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Me revoilà ! Les vacances sont passées, alors on se remet à l'écriture ! Comme je sais que certains attendaient un nouveau chapitre avec grande impatience, en voici enfin un. Il est mini, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Et puis j'avais de la difficulté à l'attacher directement à ce qui suivra, donc le voici en solo. Un autre devrait suivre prochainement... En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Natasha était silencieuse. Vêtue d'une simple camisole et de ses sous-vêtements, elle était frigorifiée. Complètement gelée. Ils ne lui avaient même pas laissé le temps de s'habiller. Ils l'avaient tirée du lit, arrachée de sa fausse sécurité alors que Steve hurlait à la mort. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une illusion. Cette vie qu'ils s'étaient imaginée n'avait été qu'un mirage qui n'avait duré que l'espace d'un souffle. Une respiration. Un baiser. Et Il les avait trahis. Lui. Ils lui avaient lié les poignets et les chevilles et elle était maintenant immobile, assise dans un coin sombre, les yeux fixés droit devant elle et le regard vide. Froid. Presque mort. Cette fougue qui l'animait s'était éteinte, ne laissant place qu'à une froideur qui lui était étrangère. Ils l'avaient brisée. Détruite. Et tout ça était la faute de celui qu'elle avait un jour appelé son ami. Lui. Celui qui avait été au cœur de la fin de sa vie. Celui qui avait tout détruit.

De l'autre côté du corridor, Steve était dans l'état contraire. Fougueux, enragé, empli de haine et de colère. Debout près des barreaux, il hurlait à pleine poumons depuis des jours. Depuis cette nuit où ils étaient débarqués. Depuis cette nuit où ils les avaient embarqués. Cette nuit qui avait suivi le moment où ils l'avaient vu. Lui. Mais il avait beau hurler, personne ne venait. Et jamais Natasha ne relevait ne serait-ce que le regard. Jamais elle ne tournait les yeux. Elle fixait le sol de son regard mort et tous les cris de Steve n'avaient sur elle aucun effet, ne causaient aucune réaction.

« Tasha ! Tasha ! »

Son propre écho lui revenait sans cesse pendant qu'elle était là, si près et pourtant si loin, sourde à ses appels incessants. Wanda avait été emmenée par des gardiens au moment de leur arrivée, et ils ne l'avaient jamais revue. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés là ? Vingt jours ? Un mois ? Il y avait bien longtemps que Steve avait perdu le compte. Sam, à peine remis de ses blessures, avait été atteint au moment de leur arrestation. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il conservait de lui; un projectile… Un cri étouffé au beau milieu de la nuit. Un cri venu trop tard pour que Natasha et lui puissent s'enfuir. Ne restaient maintenant que Natasha et lui. Et murée dans son immobilisme silencieux, Natasha, en fait, n'était plus réellement là.

Ce furent les pas qu'il entendit en premier. Ceux des gardiens qui venaient depuis le fond du corridor. Puis il entendit le bruit du verrou. Celui qu'on déverrouillait. Mais pas celui de sa propre cellule. Celui de la cellule d'en face. Avachie sur le plancher, à côté du minuscule matelas qui lui servait de lit, Natasha ne réagit pas lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Steve, lui, n'en finissait plus de crier. De saisir les barreaux de sa propre cage qui semblaient avoir été conçus pour résister à Hulk lui-même. De frapper de toutes ses forces contre le métal. De hurler son nom. Il vit les hommes qui s'emparaient d'elle, la saisissant par les bras, alors qu'elle fixait toujours le vide devant elle, les yeux gris et vides.

« TASHAAAA ! »

Les gardiens la soulevèrent comme on soulève une enfant, avec toute la facilité de ceux qui avaient fait ces gestes des centaines de fois. Et toujours elle demeurait immobile, telle une poupée de chiffon qu'on pouvait transporter à sa guise. Ils allaient la tuer. Comment Steve le savait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Mais ces deux hommes allaient amener la femme qu'il aimait vers sa mort. Et tout ça par sa faute. À Lui. Par la faute de celui que Steve de promettait de haïr jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et même au-delà.

Tony Stark.

Il ne serait plus jamais autre chose que Lui. Que Tony Stark. Plus jamais Tony-tout-court. Toujours Stark. Tony avait été un ami. Tony Stark était l'étranger qui les avait fait arrêter.

Steve avait l'impression que les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge allaient sécher contre les murs de sa prison. Il assistait là, impuissant, aux derniers instants de celle qui était pour lui toute sa vie. Il avait combattu des ennemis si puissants, des dangers qu'on avait qualifiés de catastrophe planétaire, et il était là, impuissant contre six barreaux de métal et deux gardiens de prison minuscules et si simplement ordinaires. C'était si simple, qu'on ne pouvait qu'en déduire tout le sarcasme. Mais sans cesse, Steve se débattait. Et jamais il ne cessait de crier.

« Arrête. »

La voix était venue de derrière lui. Il était soudainement là. Avec lui, dans sa cellule. Celui qu'il s'était promis de maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Debout dans son éternel costume hors de prix, ses lunettes soleil sur le nez malgré la noirceur du corridor. Tony Stark.

« Tu perds ton temps. Tu savais ce que vous couriez. Le danger que tout ça impliquait. Mais tu as refusé de signer, Steve. Tu as refusé de te conformer. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui en paie le prix. »

Steve voulut lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était au-delà de furieux. Envahi par cette haine sans nom, si terrible qu'il n'arrivait pas à la décrire, ni même à la ressentir complètement. Un corps, même le sien, n'était pas assez pour contenir une telle émotion.

« C'est ta faute, Steve. Tout ça, c'est toi qui l'a choisi. Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir parce qu'elle a choisi de te suivre. Et ce ne sera que de ta faute. À toi. Et à personne d'autre. »

Steve prit une immense respiration et se mit à hurler. Mais le seul son qu'il réussit à produire était son nom à elle. Le seul mot qui important au monde. Elle. Encore et toujours.

« NATASHA »

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueurs et assis bien droit dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel d'Osaka. Devant lui, agenouillée et tenant son visage barbu entre ses douces mains blanches, Natasha avait les yeux fixés dans les siens. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et son corps tremblant de peur, il jeta ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui à une vitesse que même ses talents d'espionne ne purent voir venir. Il avait rêvé. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à dégager quelque peu son corps du sien, Natasha eut la confirmation que son sentiment n'était pas erroné : Steve pleurait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en larmes. Du moins, pas comme ça. Elle passa lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis sa main descendit le long de sa joue et alla se perdre dans sa barbe. Elle effaça une larme du bout de son pouce sans jamais le quitter du regard.

\- On ne peut pas vivre comme ça, finit-il par lui dire de sa voix la plus grave. C'est insensé, Tasha. On ne pourra pas vivre cachés comme ça indéfiniment… S'il fallait qu'ils nous trouvent…

Il étouffa un sanglot. Eut l'impression qu'il étouffait. Comme si elle pouvait lire en lui, Natasha s'avança tout doucement et posa son visage contre le sien, puis laissa tomber un délicat baiser contre ses lèvres. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lui caressait la joue du bout de son nez, Steve eut l'impression que ce simple baiser avait presque réussi à apaiser toutes ses craintes.

\- On pourra le faire, Steve. On pourra, parce qu'il le faut. Et on va y arriver. Toi et moi. Contre le monde entier si c'est nécessaire. Mais on y arrivera. Et un jour, on se réveillera ensemble dans ta chambre au complexe des Avengers, tirés du sommeil par mon téléphone et Clint qui voulait simplement me raconter les dernières mésaventures des enfants. Puis, on entendra le fourmillement des autres qui s'affairent dans les corridors. Je descendrai pour me taper trois cafés avec Rhodes pendant que tu iras courir autour du complexe avec Sam. Vision préparera le petit-déjeuner, qu'il finira par laisser brûler. Wanda se lèvera, les cheveux en bataille et encore en pyjama. Puis Tony débarquera au complexe dans une de ses voitures de luxe, frais et dispo comme si le sommeil était une chose qui lui est complètement étrangère. Et on aura tout oublié de cette vie. De cette cavale. On sera enfin de retour chez nous.


	18. Chaptitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Sam en avait marre. Depuis des jours qu'ils surveillaient les allées et venues de Minh Da Xiao, et rien. Absolument rien. Cet homme était plus ennuyant encore qu'une grand-mère de l'Alabama. Parce qu'avec mamie Lou, de temps à autre, on pouvait entendre gueuler contre les enfants qui piétinaient une plate-bande ou qui ne rentraient pas à l'heure... Un minimum d'action, quoi. Mais après des jours et des jours de surveillance constante, Sam en était venu à se demander si Natasha n'était pas dans l'erreur. Minh était plus insignifiant qu'une pancarte avertissant d'une traverse de chameau au beau milieu du désert. On pouvait le voir venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait visiblement beaucoup d'argent, certes, mais était si facile à suivre que Sam se disait que jamais, au grand jamais, un tel homme ne pouvait être à la tête d'un quelconque réseau baignant dans l'illégalité. Minh se baladait. Mangeait au resto, la plupart du temps seul. Ne parlait à personne. Ne semblait avoir sur lui aucun téléphone cellulaire, aucun ordinateur. Personne ne le dérangeait. Personne ne lui adressait la parole. Il était entouré de plusieurs hommes, visiblement ses gardes-du-corps, qui tâchaient de se fondre dans le paysage et de faire oublier jusqu'à leur propre existence. Natasha l'avait mis sur écoute depuis des lustres. Et rien n'était ressorti de tout cet espionnage. L'homme passait ses soirées seul dans sa chambre. Écoutait des jeux télévisés. Se couchait tôt. D'une platitude incroyable.

Il avait fait part de ses observations à Natasha, qui lui avait répondu qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait : Minh Da Xiao était la tête dirigeante de tout un réseau d'opérations illégales, spécialisé selon elle dans la vente d'armes biologiques… Sam, pour sa part, était de plus en plus convaincu que si le SHIELD n'avait jamais rien trouvé sur lui, c'était probablement parce que cet homme était aussi ennuyant que la pluie. Ou que Natasha n'avait pas le bon gars. Mais on ne convainquait pas si facilement Natasha Romanoff qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Sam le savait. Alors il était encore planté là, sur le toit un peu trop chaud d'un centre commercial d'Osaka, à observer de loin un homme qui mangeait une salade à quelques tables de Steve et Wanda qui partageaient une bière. Ouais. Vraiment palpitant. Et puis, pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui était dehors alors que les autres profitaient du repas ?

« Il n'a toujours pas bougé, et il mange sa salade. » annonça Sam aux autres dans leurs oreillettes. « Non, encore rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Rien de plus qu'hier. Madame, Monsieur, je vous présente le terroriste le plus insignifiant de toute la planète. »

Sam savait que Steve et Wanda étaient trop près de Minh pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Natasha, elle, avait quitté l'hôtel depuis quatre jours. Se casser en laissant les autres se taper tout le boulot. Un talent formidable signé Black Widow. Visiblement, elle était la plus brillante entre eux quatre. Peut-être en avait-elle profité pour déguerpir, foutre le camp et ne pas revenir. Peut-être était-elle sur une plage de Maui à boire un cocktail dans une noix de coco, pour ce qu'il pouvait en savoir… Mais Sam devait s'avouer, ce jour-là, qu'il aurait eu envie de faire la même chose. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Il en venait, certains jours comme aujourd'hui, à regretter d'avoir choisi la vie d'Avenger. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être bête. C'était pour tout ça qu'il avait quitté la tranquillité de la banlieue ? Vraiment ? Pour des hôtels minables, et de l'espionnage en version James-Bond-des-pauvres ?

Minh termina son repas, se leva de table et regagna son hôtel. Sam entendit Steve et Wanda soupirer, ce à quoi il leur répondit :

« Eh oui, mes amis ! Encore du temps perdu ! On se rejoint à l'hôtel ? »

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse qu'il fit demi-tour, ramassa son stock, le fourra dans un sac et prit la direction des escaliers qu'il descendit en ravalant sa colère. Mais quelle vie de merde.

Il regagna sa chambre d'hôtel et se laissa tomber violemment sur le lit tout en ouvrant la télé. L'animateur à l'écran s'époumonait comme seul un japonais pouvait le faire. Sam n'y comprenait absolument pas un mot, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. D'oublier cette vie minable et sans intérêt qu'il était en train de vivre. Sans porter attention à ce qui se passait à l'écran, il passa d'une chaîne à l'autre, faisant le tour des canaux sans arrêt et sans même espérer trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il en voulait à Natasha. Il en voulait à Steve. Et, surtout, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir choisi le bon camp. Car c'était exactement ce qu'il se disait en ce moment-même. Qu'il était du mauvais côté de cet Accord. Si c'était à refaire… Mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il avait fait le mauvais choix. Affirmativement pris le mauvais chemin. Et ce n'était qu'à ce moment qu'il s'en rendait pleinement compte, alors qu'il était allongé sur un lit trop dur dans un hôtel qu'il ne trouvait pas si confortable, à écouter des émissions minables en japonais tout en attendant de surprendre un pseudo-terroriste qui ne faisait jamais rien de travers.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Steve, ou du moins Wanda, vienne le retrouver à sa chambre. Il n'en fut rien. Ils avaient probablement senti son besoin de solitude. Avaient compris qu'il en avait marre d'être là, et qu'un moment en tête-à-tête avec lui-même était plus que nécessaire. Ce soir-là, il commanda son repas directement à la chambre. Natasha n'aurait pas été d'accord, mais elle pouvait bien se faire voir. Elle avait foutu l'camp, après tout. Il écouta des jeux télévisés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, assis sur les couvertures de son lit trop dur. La lumière bleue de l'écran du téléviseur illumina la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil, sans que jamais il n'ait vu passer les heures.

* * *

Sam devait être un peu bourré, parce qu'il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se tirer du sommeil alors qu'on le secouait de tous les côtés. Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une rouquine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Assise sur son lit, les deux mains sur ses épaules, Natasha tentait visiblement de le réveiller depuis un long moment déjà.

\- Bon sang, finit-il par lâcher et visiblement très mécontent de la voir là, tu peux me dire quelle heure il est ?

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Sam battit des paupières plusieurs fois et regarda autour de lui, mais elle ne lui laissa pas une seconde de plus pour répondre.

\- Sam, où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- …qui ? finit-il par lâcher d'une voix rauque. Quoi ? Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Et pourquoi tu viens me sauter dessus, comme ça ?

\- Bon sang, Sam ! Steve n'est pas dans sa chambre. Wanda non plus. Tu veux bien me dire où ils sont passés ?

Sam finit par s'asseoir et se frotta les yeux, puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

\- Il est près de quatre heures du matin, Nat ! T'as vérifié près des machines à glace ? Ils peuvent aussi bien être en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans un recoin sombre, pour ce que j'en sais !

\- Mais c'que tu peux être con ! J'te dis que Steve et Wanda ne sont pas là. Ils ne répondent pas à mes appels. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir où tu les as laissés ?

Assis bien droit dans son lit, Sam posa les pieds à terre. Prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver le contact avec la réalité, il se tourna finalement vers Natasha qui lui jetait un regard à tuer.

\- On a surveillé Minh une bonne partie de la journée. J'ai fini par quitter mon perchoir et je suis rentré. Leur ai dit qu'on se rejoignait à l'hôtel. Puis j'ai passé la soirée ici, tout seul. C'est tout !

Il était en sueurs. Natasha, elle, demeura silencieuse pour la première fois et Sam eut l'impression, l'espace d'un très bref instant, qu'elle était morte de peur. Mais ce devait être une illusion : rien ne pouvait effrayer la célèbre Black Widow. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas à travers la chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vide et visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Et où est-ce que tu étais, d'abord ? finit-il par lui demander.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui était furieux.

\- En Corée. Je suis allée confirmer un truc que je soupçonnais : Minh fait transiter ses conteneurs par le port de Busan...

\- Ses conteneurs ? Conteneurs de quoi ?

Natasha eut un long silence avant de répondre.

\- D'êtres humains.

Sam eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se leva à son tour, abasourdi.

\- Et tu crois que Minh aurait pu kidnapper Steve et Wanda ?

\- Je ne suppose de rien, lui répondit Natasha. Mais tu crois qu'on peut kidnapper aussi facilement le Capitaine America, toi ?

Sam eut un soupir. En effet, réussir à embarquer Steve et Wanda ne serait déjà pas une mince affaire, même pour un des plus grands criminels au monde, mais les garder enfermés relèverait tout simplement de l'exploit.

\- Mais alors on fait quoi ? osa demander Sam, paniqué.

Natasha faisait les cent pas à travers la chambre, mais ne lui répondit pas. Sam ne put s'empêcher de répéter sa question.

\- Nat, on fait quoi ?

Il avait crié. Beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Natasha stoppa net, tout en lui tournant le dos, et ne bougea plus. Sam s'en voulut d'avoir crié et eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, et osa allonger le bras dans le but de mettre une main sur son épaule. Mais au moment même où il allait l'atteindre, elle fit demi-tour et lui fit face, mais jamais elle ne croisa son regard. Ses profonds yeux verts fixant un point invisible à côté de lui, elle ravala sa salive et se pinça les lèvres. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, depuis cette journée où elle était débarquée avec Steve sur le pas de sa porte et lui demandant de les cacher, Sam vit en Natasha Romanoff une faiblesse. Un brin de réelle humanité. Elle avait toujours été au-dessus de tout, et la voilà qui devenait humaine. Normale. Elle avait toujours été en contrôle. Celle qui savait toujours comment tout régler. Où aller. Mais cette nuit-là, Sam réalisa qu'elle était terrorisée. Qu'elle avait perdu ses repères. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire…


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Dix-neuf jours. Dix-neuf interminables jours, et dix-neuf interminables nuits. Ils s'étaient volatilisés. Disparus de la surface de la terre. Sam en était venu à la conclusion que c'était là la solution la plus logique à toute cette histoire. Depuis qu'il avait laissé Steve et Wanda seuls à la table de ce petit resto japonais, ni lui ni Natasha n'en avaient eu la moindre nouvelle. N'avaient eu le moindre signe de vie. Il songea que l'espionne n'avait probablement pas dormi une seule nuit de ces dix-neuf dernières. Elle était pâle. Cernée. Irritée et tout aussi irritante. Elle ne parlait plus, si ce n'était que pour lui répondre d'un ton sec et menaçant. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient être devenus presque gris, tout comme l'était devenu son perçant regard émeraude. Sam allait devenir dingue, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, mais toute cette histoire ne faisait aucun sens. Personne ne pouvait disparaître comme ça, et aussi facilement. Personne ne pouvait s'envoler ainsi, comme cendres au vent. C'était impossible. Steve et Wanda étaient forcément quelque part. Mais depuis dix-neuf jours et dix-neuf nuits, tous les réseaux et tous les contacts obscurs de Natasha Romanoff étaient demeurés silencieux et ignorants. Qui pouvait bien capturer le Capitaine America sans que rien ni personne, aucun réseau terroriste du deep web ni aucun réseau de nouvelles télévisées, ne soit même au courant ?

Assis sur le toit où, dix-neuf jours plus tôt, tout avait débuté, Sam observait Minh Da Xiao manger une soupe. C'était ridicule. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Rien ne pouvait laisser paraître qu'il détenait, quelque part, les célèbres Capitaine America et Wanda Maximoff. Natasha était dans l'erreur. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et tant qu'elle s'entêtait à se persuader qu'elle tenait le bon homme, celui qui était responsable de la disparition de leurs amis, leurs recherches n'avanceraient strictement à rien. Pourquoi acceptait-il de rester là, et obéissait-il aux instructions que Natasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dicter, jour après jour ? La question était pertinente. Sam se la posait au moins cent fois par jour. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il savait très bien que sans elle, sans Natasha Romanoff pour mener toute cette cavale à quelque chose, il n'avancerait jamais à rien. Aussi têtue et dans l'erreur pouvait-elle être. Alors il restait là, sur son perchoir, à chercher ce qui pouvait trahir chez Minh Da Xiao le frisson d'une erreur. Le bruissement d'une admission. En vain. Le pseudo-terroriste termina son repas puis se leva, fidèle à ses habitudes, et marcha jusqu'à un véhicule noir qui l'attendait, comme toujours, en bordure du trottoir. Un des trois gardes du corps ouvrit la portière arrière, Minh s'y glissa et l'employé referma la porte sans plus de cérémonies. C'était tout. Le véhicule démarra et roula vers le nord, alors que Sam, comme chaque jour, le suivit au vol.

Tout en planant, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à sa vie d'avant. La tranquillité de la banlieue de Washington. Dire qu'il aurait pu être chez lui, en train de faire un barbecue, plutôt que d'être en train de voler entre les buildings d'Osaka à la poursuite d'un supposé dangereux criminel. Malgré tout, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait toujours aimé voler. La sensation du vent contre son visage et la liberté que lui procuraient ses ailes n'avaient guère leur pareil. Il prit une grande respiration, et entreprit un virage serré au tournant d'un carrefour. Le sentiment de bonheur était toujours là. Même après toutes ces années. Même malgré toutes les épreuves. Quand il volait, il avait à nouveau seize ans, et tout le poids du monde semblait vouloir s'effacer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Sam vit le véhicule de Minh Da Xiao tourner le coin d'un boulevard et amorça une légère descente pour prendre de la vitesse. Mais il ne sentit jamais le coup venir, ni l'arrêt complet qui faillit lui broyer tous les os du corps, pas plus qu'il ne vit quoi que ce soit de ce qui avait stoppé son vol. Arrêt immédiat. Noir total. Tombée du rideau.

* * *

Dix-neuf jours. Dix-neuf nuits. Natasha avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi une seule minute depuis son retour de Corée. Le lit était froid. La chambre était sombre. Steve avait disparu. Et tout ça était de sa faute. C'était elle qui les avait amenés au Japon. C'était elle qui les avait menés sur la piste de Minh Da Xiao. C'était elle qui les avait laissés seuls. C'était elle qui n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre. Elle aurait dû insister. Les inciter à changer de camp. Si seulement elle avait trouvé les mots justes, si elle avait su quoi faire… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils n'auraient jamais connu l'exil. La cavale. Elle avait eu le pouvoir d'empêcher tout ceci. Mais elle n'avait pas été assez forte. C'était elle la grande responsable de leurs malheurs. Si seulement elle avait su.

Elle avait élu domicile dans la chambre de Steve. Sam n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle tentait de se convaincre que les draps avaient conservé son odeur et que s'il venait à s'échapper, ce serait le premier endroit où il reviendrait. La nuit, assise au milieu de ce grand lit froid, son ordinateur sur les genoux, il lui arrivait de poser le regard sur les deux sacs de voyage qui se trouvaient près de la porte, côte à côte. Et chaque fois, elle se jurait de ne repartir que lorsque Steve ramasserait ce sac lui-même.

Il était près de trois heures. Pas de nouvelles de Sam. Elle s'en voulait pour lui, également. Elle regrettait de l'avoir entraîné dans toute cette aventure, et de le malmener comme s'il était un enfant d'école. Dix-neuf jours qu'elle venait de passer seule avec lui, à l'envoyer à gauche et à droite à surveiller les allées et venues de Minh Da Xiao. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle n'avait plus que lui sur qui compter. Il était maintenant près de trois heures, et il n'était pas rentré…

« Alors, tu en es où ? »

Le texto était court, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'en tenir au strict minimum. Vie d'espion oblige. Elle attendit donc longuement une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Mais où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Natasha eut l'impression que sa respiration avait pris un rythme qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à ralentir. Steve. Wanda. Maintenant Sam. Ce n'était pas un hasard, ni un coup du destin. Ils étaient visés et assurément, elle serait la prochaine. Mais comment pouvait-elle découvrir ce qui leur était arrivé, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée par où commencer ses recherches ? Dix-neuf jours s'étaient écoulés. Dix-neuf jours de recherches et d'inquiétudes, et pourtant aucune trace du début d'une piste. Rien. Elle qui était née orpheline, qui avait été élevée comme un soldat et qui avait passé toute sa vie en solitaire, elle avait pourtant l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi seule de toute sa vie.

La nuit était froide pour cette période de l'année, et les lumières de la ville camouflaient toutes les étoiles qui devaient illuminer le ciel par ce temps sans nuages. Natasha avait refait le dernier trajet de Sam en se basant sur les dernières coordonnées gps qu'elle avait pu trouver. Rien. Le contraire l'aurait surprise. Elle avait donc décidé de concentrer ses énergies sur Minh Da Xiao, convaincue qu'il n'était pas étranger à tout ce qui leur arrivait. Ce soir-là, dérogeant à ses habitudes, il soupait curieusement au Ritz d'Osaka. Natasha avait dû improviser pour le suivre, et s'était donc retrouvée en catastrophe attablée au grand restaurant de l'hôtel, vêtue de la première petite robe qu'elle avait pu voler et sans même avoir eu le temps de prendre une douche. Décidément, ses talents d'espionne s'effeuillaient.

Là s'était visiblement arrêté l'extravagance de Minh Da Xiao : il avait mangé une simple soupe, et sirotait maintenant un simple verre d'alcool au bar, encore une fois en solitaire. Natasha avait aussi dérogé à ses principes, et s'enfilait maintenant son quatrième verre. Mais dès la dernière goutte d'alcool de son verre avalée, Minh Da Xiao se leva, rapidement suivi par ses deux pas-très-subtils gardes du corps, et quitta la pièce. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, laissa un pourboire pour le serveur et se leva pour le suivre à distance. À peine arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu sa trace. Elle soupira. Soit c'était la fatigue, ou encore le manque de pratique, mais une chose était certaine : elle en reperdait. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée de son esprit, et quitta l'établissement.

Marchant seule sur le trottoir, elle se surprit à retenir ses larmes. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était devenue brouillon, sentimentale. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être concentrée sur sa mission, presqu'impossible à perturber, était maintenant un ramassis d'émotions inachevées. Elle arrivait près d'une intersection lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on s'approchait d'elle. Ses sens en alerte lui donnèrent l'impression de revivre, mais elle retint ses coups lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était une jeune femme qui rapidement marchait derrière elle et qui tentait de la dépasser par la droite. Ses réflexes encore aiguisés la poussèrent de côté, mais elle ne put éviter la collision. La jeune femme la heurta d'un solide coup d'épaule avant de la dépasser et de poursuivre sa marche.

« Yurushite »

L'étrangère tourna à peine la tête, mais ne stoppa pas. Natasha eut un drôle de sentiment et allait reprendre sa marche lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. La jeune femme s'était retournée. C'était rapide, presqu'imperceptible, mais elle avait bel et bien remarqué ce subtil mouvement de la tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

L'attaque vint de l'autre côté. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser de qui il s'agissait, ni de ce qui était réellement en train de se passer, et passa en mode défense. L'homme qui l'attaquait était un pro, mais elle en avait vu d'autres… Elle sentit cependant rapidement qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Ce n'était pas normal. Son corps ne réagissait pas comme à l'habitude. Elle était plus faible. Plus lente. Moins concentrée. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de réaliser que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son esprit divaguait. Le monde autour se mit à tourner, et devint de plus en plus flou. Droguée. Ils l'avaient droguée. Est-ce que ça venait de son repas, de ses quatre verres ou encore de la fille avec qui elle était entrée en collision ? Les idées se bousculaient aussi vite que venaient les coups de son adversaire. Il réussit à l'agripper solidement, et elle sentit que son corps ne répondait plus. Paralysée, molle comme une poupée de chiffon, elle vit approcher un véhicule et réalisa à peine qu'on la jetait à l'intérieur. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, sa dernière pensée alla vers Steve et elle réalisa que c'était probablement ainsi qu'ils avaient eu raison du Capitaine America…


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

La cellule où Steve était enfermé se trouvait dans une pièce bétonnée et sans fenêtres. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion de jour et de nuit. Le soldat se disait même qu'ils le faisaient exprès, la faible lumière étant allumée en permanence et un garde silencieux venant lui servir des repas à heures très irrégulières, simplement pour lui enlever tout repère temporel. Le temps était devenu une notion floue et irréelle. Chaque seconde ressemblait à la précédente. Il s'était réveillé là, et son unique souvenir d'avant était celui d'une table. De Wanda et lui qui surveillaient Minh Da Xiao. De Sam, exaspéré comme toujours, qui lui parlait dans son oreillette. Le reste de cette histoire n'existait pas. La suite était cette cellule aux barreaux de métal électrifié de trois mètres sur cinq, qui ne donnait sur absolument rien. Des murs de béton visiblement d'une épaisseur résistant même au capitaine America. Aucune trace de Wanda. Le néant. Et Natasha qui comblait le vide et occupait chacune des secondes de ses pensées. Où était-elle ? Était-elle seulement en sécurité ? Savait-elle ce qu'il était advenu de lui ?

Steve dormait lorsque le bruit d'un garde rugit dans le corridor. Il eut eu à peine le temps de se lever qu'il vit passer trois têtes devant sa cellule, et entendit les barreaux de la cellule voisine qu'on ouvrait et refermait avec fracas. Sam ? Steve se jeta près des barreaux, aussi près qu'il pouvait s'en approcher malgré l'électricité qui y frétillait avec grand bruit. Deux gardes repassèrent devant lui en sens inverse et sans jamais lui adresser le moindre mot.

« Sam ? Sam, c'est toi ? »

La cellule voisine demeura silencieuse, mais Steve en était certain : c'était bien son ami qu'il avait vu passer devant lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé… non ?

« Sam, réponds-moi. Tu m'entends ? »

Le silence demeura pendant de longues minutes, et chacune de celles qui s'écoulait laissait croire à Steve qu'il avait halluciné. Il finit, au bout d'un long moment, par entendre des gémissements. Il y reconnut Sam, il en était certain.

« Sam ? C'est moi. C'est Steve. Réponds-moi, Sam ! »

Il l'entendit s'étouffer, et Steve eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque la voix familière de son ami se fit enfin entendre.

\- Steve… Bon sang. Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Hey, comment ça va mon vieux ? ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre Steve, un sanglot dans la voix.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris la pire cuite de toute ma vie. Ou est-ce qu'on est ? Wanda est avec toi ?

Steve soupira.

\- Non. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est. Ni même d'où nous sommes, d'ailleurs… Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé ici ?

\- … vous êtes disparus depuis dix-neuf jours, man ! Dix-neuf jours ! On était en train de devenir dingues à force de vous chercher, Natasha et moi !

Steve reçut la nouvelle comme une gifle. Il aurait dit dix jours au moins. Quinze tout au plus.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda immédiatement Steve. Ils l'ont prise en même temps que toi ?

\- Non. En fait j'en sais absolument rien. Mais je n'étais pas avec elle quand ils m'ont pris.

Steve hocha la tête. Si Natasha était encore dehors, c'était un signe d'espoir. Et c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? lui demanda Sam d'une voix rauque.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Steve. Je n'ai vu personne, mis à part celui qui vient me lancer de la nourriture de temps à autre. Et il ne dit jamais un mot. C'est à n'y rien comprendre…

\- J'aimerais te dire que Natasha va nous retrouver et nous sortir de là… mais on n'avait aucune piste, Steve ! Aucune trace de vous deux. Vous vous êtes tout simplement… volatilisés ! Et même après dix-neuf jours, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu vous arriver. Pour ce qu'on en savait, Wanda et toi auriez aussi bien pu être partis vivre votre amour passionnel quelque part dans les iles du sud en tout anonymat, qu'avoir été enlevés par un extra-terrestre mauve venant d'une galaxie lointaine…

\- J'suis en train de me dire que la deuxième option ne serait peut-être pas si terrible…

* * *

L'arrivée de Sam n'avait pas changé grand-chose à sa dynamique. Les deux hommes avaient beau discuter, tenter de trouver une solution à leur impasse, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins prisonniers de leurs cellules de béton aux barreaux électrifiés. Leur seul espoir résidait en Natasha. Allongé sur son lit, Steve ne pouvait empêcher toutes ses pensées de s'envoler vers elle. Dans quoi l'avait-il entraînée ? Tout était sa faute. S'il avait accepté de signer cet accord, s'il l'avait suivie quand elle était venue le retrouver aux funérailles de Peggy… Il avait brisé sa vie. Sans lui, elle serait encore un Avenger. Elle vivrait toujours au complexe avec les autres. Clint serait avec elle.

Le bruit des pas dans le corridor le fit sursauter, mais n'annonçait rien de bon. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la voix de Sam se fasse entendre.

« Hey ! Hey vous, les gardiens aux gros muscles ! Mais dites-nous au moins ce qu'on fait là ! »

Aucun des deux prisonniers ne vit quoi que ce soit, mais le son d'une cellule qu'on ouvrait à l'autre bout du corridor creusa leur curiosité. Vint le bruit d'un corps qu'on rejetait sur le sol, mais contrairement à Sam lors de son arrivée, le nouveau venu n'émit pas un seul son. Sam et Steve entendirent la lourde porte de la cellule lointaine se refermer, et le bruit de pas des gardes qui retournaient d'où ils étaient venus. C'était tout. Ils n'avaient rien pu voir de l'intérieur de leurs cellules, et n'arrivaient pas à apercevoir le nouveau prisonnier qui venait de les joindre.

\- Wanda !? cria Sam à pleine poumons. Wanda, c'est toi ? Wanda, réponds !

Mais le nouveau prisonnier demeurait silencieux. Ou inconscient. Ou mort…

\- Wanda ! continuait de hurler Sam. Wanda, réveille-toi !

Toujours, le silence. Sam se rassied sur le sol, près des barreaux de sa cellule, puis un gigantesque « boum » le fit sursauter, le poussant sur ses deux pieds à une vitesse qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Steve ?

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas.

\- Steve, réponds-moi, bon sang ! C'était quoi, ce « boum » ?

Il fallut de longues secondes avant que la voix usée de son ami parvienne jusqu'à lui.

\- C'était moi. J'ai frappé dans le mur.

\- Et ça a donné quelque chose ? lui demanda Sam, plein d'espoir. T'as réussi à passer au travers ?

\- À mon arrivée ici, j'ai mitraillé ce mur de coups de poings pendant trois jours. Visiblement, il existe des barrières que même le Capitaine America n'arrive pas à briser…

Sam soupira et reprit sa place assise sur le béton froid du plancher de sa cellule. La situation en était ridicule. Comment trois Avengers avaient-ils bien pu être pris au piège aussi simplement ? Il se sentait bien minable.

* * *

Les heures passèrent, et Sam, tout comme Steve, avait sombré dans une dépression quasi-totale. Leur nouveau compagnon de cellule était toujours silencieux et n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Sam avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir dingue. Il ne comprenait pas comment Steve pouvait être là depuis plus de dix-neuf jours. Un pareil sentiment d'impuissance lui était jusque-là étranger, et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait tolérer ça bien longtemps. Il allait devenir dingue. Complètement wacko.

Le silence était total depuis probablement quelques heures, déjà, lorsque les deux hommes entendirent du bruit venant de la cellule du nouveau venu. On bougeait. Il était réveillé. Sam se remit à crier.

« Wanda ! Wanda, c'est toi ? Tu m'entends ? Wandaaaa ! »

« Sam ? Sam, c'est toi ? »

En entendant la voix qui répondit alors, Steve eut l'impression que son sang s'était glacé, encore plus que pendant toutes ces années où il avait été coincé sous la glace. Il avait le sentiment que la vie venait de s'arrêter subitement, et que tous les cauchemars qui avaient pu peupler ses nuits venaient de se matérialiser d'un seul coup. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Car si ce l'était, tout cela voudrait dire que la fin était proche. Steve sentit les larmes l'envahir. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne devait pas être là. Mais il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi toutes les autres… Il voulut répondre par un cri, mais tout son demeura coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Natasha.

\- Nat ! entendit-il Sam répondre à toute hâte. Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'ils t'ont attrapée ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Sam ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ils nous ont jetés ici, et c'est tout. On n'a aucune nouvelle de Wanda, non plus.

\- On…?

Steve ravala ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant. C'était à son tour d'être fort. Pour elle.

\- Je suis là, Nat… annonça-t-il en un seul souffle.

Il entendit le hoquet dans sa voix.

\- Steve ?

Elle pleurait. Il en était certain. Sam ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte mais lui, il savait. Il pouvait ressentir ses émotions même au travers des épais murs de béton. Il l'imaginait très bien, levant la tête vers le ciel, comme pour empêcher ses larmes de filer vers le sol. Il pouvait la voir, les mains sur les hanches et le sanglot au fond de la gorge. Elle était dans sa vie depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse très bien se figurer l'état dans lequel elle était. Il avait espéré de meilleures retrouvailles. Mais voilà où ils en étaient.

\- Donc Wanda n'est pas avec vous ? l'entendit-il finalement demander.

\- Ils nous ont embarqués en même temps, lui répondit-il. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis… Toi, tu n'as rien ?

Elle eut un soupir sonore.

\- Mis à part l'impression d'être au lendemain de la soirée la plus grandiose de toute ma vie ?

Steve eut un léger sourire en coin en entendant Sam répondre.

\- La plus solide cuite que j'ai jamais eue ! Faudra se reprendre, quand on sortira d'ici… Je nous promets une soirée grandiose, Nat, j'te le jure !

Mais Natasha ne répondit pas.

\- Hey… lança Steve en direction de la cellule de l'espionne. On sortira d'ici, Nat. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on s'en sortira. Après tout, on est des Avengers. On s'en sort toujours…

Il l'entendit renifler.

\- Je sais, Steve, lui répondit-elle enfin, un sanglot dans la voix et d'une voix si faible que Steve se dit que Sam n'avait probablement rien entendu. Je sais. Et je te fais confiance.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

C'était son cauchemar qui se réalisait. Steve ne croyait pas en ce genre de truc, mais il avait l'impression que la réalité s'était subitement fondue à son subconscient. Il ne savait plus s'il divaguait, ou s'il était dans le monde réel. Et si c'était Tony qui était derrière tout ça ? Après tout, il les avait aperçus, Natasha et lui, au pied de l'Hôtel Conrad. Mais non. Tony ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. À lui peut-être. Mais pas à elle. Il ne savait plus quel saint prier. Ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple cellule de béton et quelques barreaux électrifiés aurait raison de Falcon, Black Widow et du Capitaine America ? Et Dieu seul savait où était passée Wanda. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte, après tout. Quant à eux trois, leurs ravisseurs avaient cessé de les nourrir du moment où ils avaient jeté Natasha dans sa cage. Depuis, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. C'était du moins l'impression qu'ils avaient. Et puis, que pouvaient-ils bien en savoir, dans cette cave sans jour et sans nuit ?

Sam était de moins en moins bavard. Natasha ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Leurs conversations se faisaient rares, à son plus grand regret. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Natasha étendue sur le sol de sa cellule, les bras en croix et fixant le plafond, le regard vitreux et l'âme absente. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas après si peu de temps. Ce qu'ils avaient eu n'avait été que trop court. Jamais ils n'avaient eu la chance de vivre leur amour simplement, comme n'importe quel couple normal. Jamais ils ne partageraient un lieu bien à eux. Une vie qui serait la leur. Jamais ils n'iraient ensemble passer la soirée à manger des sushis et boire du vin dans un petit resto minable de Manhattan. Jamais il ne se réveillerait seul pour l'entendre chantonner sous la douche. Jamais il ne l'accompagnerait chez Clint et Laura pour Thanksgiving. C'étaient là ses seuls regrets. Ça, et le fait d'être la source même de sa mort. Tout était sa faute. Et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Steve ? »

Sa voix, cette voix qui pour lui voulait désormais tout dire, résonna dans le silence de la cave. Elle était faible, triste et tremblante, tellement différence de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre...

\- Oui, Nat ?

\- Je suis désolée…

Il ravala un sanglot. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser que même une infime fraction de ce qui leur arrivait pouvait être sa faute ? Steve ferma les yeux, comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout faux ? Mais que pouvait-il lui être passé par la tête pour qu'elle ait des idées aussi saugrenues ?

Steve n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre que d'étranges sons se firent entendre. Assez faibles d'abord, les bruits devinrent rapidement plus clairs et plus forts. Steve se releva en vitesse et, comme Sam et Natasha, tendit l'oreille. Il y avait du monde au-dessus. Beaucoup de monde. Visiblement, ça brassait fort à l'étage supérieur. La bagarre dura quelques minutes, puis tous les trois entendirent la porte de leur cave s'ouvrir dans un immense fracas. Aucun des trois n'émit un son, attendant de voir qui descendrait leur rendre visite… Puis, une voix.

« Capitaine Rogers ? »

Ce fut tout. Deux mots. Une voix. Le bruit du métal qui se brise. Et un avenir qui recommençait à se dessiner à l'horizon.

Steve vit apparaître le costume noir de Black Panther de l'autre côté de ses barreaux. À ses côtés, une femme que Steve se rappelait avoir vue au Wakanda. Puis une petite tête blonde qui lui avait tant, mais tant manqué. Qu'est-ce que T'Challa faisait dans cet endroit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et franchement, il n'avait même pas envie de se poser la question. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de sortir de cet endroit.

\- Ceux-ci sont électrifiés, dit la femme en examinant les barreaux de sa cellule. Je vais trouver le panneau.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue alors que T'Challa se dirigeait vers la cellule de Sam. Seule devant lui, Steve vit que Natasha avait déjà retrouvé la neutralité de son masque. Le Personnage.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Steve, inquiet.

Natasha hocha la tête.

\- Il faut retrouver Wanda, eut-elle pour toute réponse. Je vais voir en haut.

Steve eut un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Nat…

Mais ils furent interrompus par T'Challa qui revint vers eux, suivi de près par un Sam au visage plus terne encore que quand il avait été blessé quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Votre amie était gardée à l'étage, leur annonça la panthère. Elle était ligotée dans une cellule électrifiée. Elle va bien. Du moins, aussi bien que possible.

\- On n'enferme pas si facilement Wanda Maximoff… souffla Sam en haussant les sourcils.

\- On peut me sortir de là ? demanda Steve, impatient.

\- Nakia travaille sur le panneau de commandes, répondit T'Challa de son éternelle voix calme. Quant à votre amie, là-haut, on s'occupe d'elle. On va vous sortir de ce merdier.

\- Mais comment… osa demander Natasha. Comment est-ce que vous nous avez retrouvés ? Comment avez-vous seulement su que nous avions des ennuis ?

T'Challa eut un imperceptible sourire en coin.

\- Remerciez votre ami, Agent Romanoff. L'archer…

Natasha fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant strictement rien. Elle ne questionna pas T'Challa davantage et se retourna vers Steve, attendant impatiemment qu'on le sorte de sa cellule.

Nakia coupa enfin le courant, et Steve n'attendit pas que T'Challa brise le verrou pour arracher littéralement la porte de sa cellule. Faisant maintenant face à Natahsa, sans aucun obstacle entre eux, il hésita cependant à la serrer contre lui, comme lui aurait ordonné le premier de ses réflexes. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce genre d'effusion de sentiments en public n'était pas le style de Natasha Romanoff. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la sentit se jeter littéralement sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse et l'agrippant comme l'aurait fait un bébé singe. Il la sentit trembler de tout son être et eut l'impression qu'elle allait éclater. Steve eut le sentiment de pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis des semaines. C'était terminé. Ils sortiraient de là. Ce soir, ils retrouveraient leur chambre d'hôtel, la noirceur et le silence de leurs vies côte à côte. Il revivrait la couleur de sa peau tachetée. Ses cicatrices qu'il tâchait d'apprendre par cœur. Sa petite couette rebelle dont il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui dégager le visage. La chaleur de sa main sur son cœur nu, au réveil.

Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Il l'imita au bout de ce qui lui parut durer mille ans et passa enfin, lui aussi, ses bras autour d'elle. Le monde autour disparut. Ni Sam, ni T'Challa, ni Nakia n'auraient pu y changer quoi que ce soit. En cette seconde bien précise, n'existaient plus qu'elle et lui. La vie était revenue.

\- Nous devons partir, annonça T'Challa d'une voix un peu trop solennelle.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et pris la direction de la sortie, suivi de près par Nakia. Natasha lâcha son étreinte, respira un bon coup en fermant les yeux, et les suivit rapidement. Steve allait l'imiter lorsque le regard de Sam croisa le sien. Son ami avait les sourcils relevés et un immense sourire en coin. Falcon demeura cependant silencieux et passa devant le Capitaine, en prenant bien soin de lui envoyer trois petites tapes à l'épaule avant de prendre les devants.

* * *

Ce fut le quinjet qui fut leur premier refuge. Alors que les trois prisonniers se remettaient plutôt rapidement de leur détention, il en était tout autrement de Wanda. Elle avait passé près d'un mois ligotée, séquestrée, attachée dans une espèce de camisole de force qui semblait avoir été faite sur mesure pour elle et ses pouvoirs… et en demeurait visiblement très affectée. Assise au milieu de la place, elle demeurait sans un mot et fixait le vide devant elle. Assis près d'elle, Steve et Sam avaient accepté ce besoin de silence et décidé de néanmoins partager avec elle ces premiers moments de vie. Debout, près du cockpit, T'Challa et Natasha étaient en pleine conversation.

\- Vous devriez venir passer quelques temps au Wakanda, offrit le roi. Nous avons l'espace requis pour vous accueillir et vous cacher.

\- C'est gentil T'Challa, lui répondit Natasha, mais notre présence serait une trop grande menace pour vous, et pour votre royaume. Nous ne pouvons vous faire courir un tel risque. Nous vous devons déjà tellement…

\- J'additionnerai cette dette à celle que vous avez déjà, pour m'avoir électrocuté dans cet aéroport…

Natasha ne put cacher son sourire. Visiblement, pour lui, l'histoire était déjà oubliée.

\- Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quelle manière vous nous avez retrouvés ? lui redemanda-t-elle.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : votre ami l'Archer tient énormément à vous, agent Romanoff. Comment a-t-il su où vous étiez ? Ou même que vous étiez en danger ? Ça, il faudra le lui demander.

Il lui tendit un simple téléphone, qu'elle fixa sourcils froncés.

\- Allez-y, insista-t-il. Personne ne retracera cet appel, je vous le garantis. Personne ne l'interceptera non plus.

Elle accepta l'appareil, puis fixa T'Challa dans les yeux quelques secondes, encore incrédule. Puis elle baissa les yeux et composa ce numéro qu'elle seule connaissait, et qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir gravé dans la peau. Il répondit presqu'instantanément.

« Nat ? »

À entendre le son de sa voix, elle sentit monter le sanglot dans la sienne.

\- Clint. Ça fait du bien de t'entendre !

Elle ne put retenir le flot qui monta dans ses yeux alors qu'elle l'entendit lâcher un souffle rapide.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Bon sang, Nat, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue. Que cette fois, c'était fini.

\- Comment… comment tu nous a trouvés ?

Il y eut un silence de mort. Elle sentit qu'il cherchait comment lui mentir. Mais Clint Barton savait pertinemment qu'on ne racontait pas de salades à Natasha Romanoff.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais perdue de vue, Nat. J'ai toujours su où tu étais. Même si tu ne me disais jamais à quel endroit vous vous cachiez, à chacune de tes communications, je savais. Tu m'as contacté quand Steve et Wanda sont disparus. Puis à nouveau quand Sam s'est envolé à son tour. Alors quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais plus, j'ai su qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Alors j'ai contacté T'Challa pour qu'il vienne vous chercher…

\- Clint…

\- M'en veux pas, s'il te plaît.

\- Clint… j'appréhende vraiment ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire.

\- C'est tout récent, j'te jure ! Je ne l'ai fait que quand vous êtes venus à la ferme, la dernière fois…

Elle eut une respiration sonore.

\- Clint… Où est-ce que tu l'as planqué ?

Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de répondre enfin.

\- Le collier que je t'ai donné.

\- Quoi ? T'as collé un mouchard dans mon collier ?

Elle porta machinalement la main à son cou, cherchant à tâtons une différence marquée sur le bijou. Elle n'en vit aucune.

\- J'ai échangé ton collier, répondit Clint. Tu pourras remercier Nick Fury… C'est lui qui m'a aidé. Celui que tu portes visiblement en ce moment a un traceur gps intégré dans le bijou. Arrête de le tâter, il est à l'intérieur de la flèche.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

\- Alors Nick Fury peut savoir où nous sommes ? Qui d'autre ? Clint ! J'arrive pas à le croire…

\- Calme-toi, lui répondit-il. Y'a que moi qui sait, Nat. Moi, et personne d'autre.

\- Et où est-ce que t'as mis l'original ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Ici. En lieu sûr.

Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir. Elle lui en voulait, en fait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas être fâchée contre lui. Il venait de tous leur sauver la vie.

\- Je te truciderai un jour, Barton. Crois-moi.

\- Remercie plutôt T'Challa pour son opération plus qu'efficace. Et promets-moi de mieux prendre soin de toi, à l'avenir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il avait été la première personne à compter pour elle. Et il y aurait toujours une place toute spéciale pour Clint Barton dans le cœur de Natasha Romanoff.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone et le remit à T'Challa, elle eut l'impression d'être plus légère.

\- J'imagine le visage de la femme de chambre qui a découvert vos sacs de voyage et y a trouvé vos costumes des Avengers… réfléchit Sam à voix haute. Dites-vous qu'on n'a pas tout perdu : au moins, on aura sauvé le mien !

\- Non, répliqua Natasha, ça va aller. Quand tu es disparu, j'ai rapatrié tous nos sacs dans la chambre de Steve et l'ai relouée pour une semaine. Donc si je compte bien le nombre de jours que j'ai passés en captivité… ils s'y trouvent encore, en sécurité.

Sam se tourna vers elle.

\- Ça t'arrive de ne pas penser à tout ? lui demanda-t-il, faussement impressionné.

\- Pas toujours, tu vois… Je viens de passer près d'une semaine dans une cage.

Le silence fut lourd, pesant.

\- On va chercher ces sacs, donc, annonça Steve le plus simplement du monde. Puis on quitte ce pays.

\- Oui, répondit Sam, s'il vous plaît, j'en ai un peu marre du Japon… Vas-y, Steve, je vais préparer le quinjet.

\- J'y vais avec toi, répliqua Natasha presqu'instantanément. On ramènera les quatre sacs demain matin, et on foutra le camp de ce pays.

* * *

Il faisait déjà noir lorsque T'Challa déposa Steve et Natasha à l'hôtel. En sortant du véhicule noir aux vitres teintées, Steve ne put s'empêcher de se tourner une dernière fois vers le roi du Wakanda. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler; l'africain avait deviné la question.

\- Il va bien, lui donna-t-il pour toute réponse. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, capitaine, nous prenons bien soin de lui.

\- Merci. Pour Bucky. Pour nous… Pour tout. À bientôt, T'Challa.

Le roi lui fit un signe de tête d'une dignité impeccable, et Steve referma la porte de la voiture. Il passa ensuite un bas autour de la taille de Natasha et tous les deux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

La chambre était impeccable. Tout était en place, et bien rangé. L'ordinateur de Natasha avait été posé sur le petit bureau et leurs quatre sacs étaient tous enlignés près de l'entrée. Le lit était fait. La chambre sentait la lessive. Le bonheur. Voilà ce que c'était. Ni Steve, ni Natasha, ne dit le moindre mot. Lentement, il la vit se départir de ses vêtements crasseux qu'elle laissa tomber à même le sol, et l'observa se diriger, silencieuse, vers la salle de bain. Steve sourit et la culpabilité d'avoir laissé Sam et Wanda dormir dans le quinjet s'évanouit presque complètement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain en même temps qu'il retirait son t-shirt. Oui, décidément, ce soir le monde pouvait attendre.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit. Le matin était loin devant. Pourtant Steve ne dormait pas. Il restait là, allongé sur le dos et bras derrière la tête, à regarder Natasha dormir, couchée sur le ventre, les couvertures lui couvrant tout juste les jambes à partir du bassin et son dos nu se soulevant presqu'imperceptiblement au rythme de ses lentes respirations. Il ne dormirait plus jamais. Il s'en était fait la promesse impossible. Plus jamais il ne gaspillerait une seule minute du temps qu'il pouvait passer avec elle. Et dormir était maintenant devenu une perte de temps considérable…

Jetant un coup d'œil au cadran qui se trouvait sur le petit meuble près du lit, il réprima un soupir. S'il avait choisi de combattre le passage du temps, le temps, lui, s'en fichait. Steve se tourna vers Natasha et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Lui dégageant la nuque, il y posa un baiser délicat qui la fit frissonner avant de lui parler doucement au creux de l'oreille.

« Il faut y aller, Tasha. Sam et Wanda nous attendent. »

Elle eut un grondement. Il eut un sourire. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer un tel aspect de sa personnalité. Elle se tourna lentement, s'étirant sur le côté tout en lui tournant toujours le dos. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir et de poser les pieds au sol. Ils avaient déjà trop traîné. Il se leva et contourna le lit, en quête de son sac et de quelques vêtements. Encore brouillon, elle demeura allongée quelques instants, la joue appuyée sur sa main à le regarder s'activer. Elle demeura silencieuse mais en levant les yeux vers elle, Steve sut que sa tête se livrait à un véritable discours. Il en était ainsi depuis des années, depuis bien avant le début de leur cavale : il pouvait entendre Natasha Romanoff penser. Sans toujours savoir à quoi, il saisissait assez bien le langage muet de son visage. Cette façon dont elle disparaissait derrière son propre regard trahissait toujours une réflexion profonde. Une préoccupation certaine. Il joua les ignorants, et s'adressa à elle comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup continuer de flâner avec toi dans cette chambre, on doit partir, Tasha.

Il put lire sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et qu'elle savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Elle céda.

\- Je suis désolée, Steve. Sincèrement.

Il ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle…?

\- J'aurais dû… poursuivit-elle, le regard vide. J'aurais dû…

\- Tu n'aurais dû rien du tout.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla devant elle, alors qu'elle s'assoyait en s'emballant dans les couvertures.

\- J'aurais dû être plus insistante. Trouver les mots justes. Faire en sorte que tout ceci n'arrive pas. J'aurais dû…

\- Hey…

\- J'aurais dû te convaincre. Même si c'était la moins bonne des solutions. Ce jour-là, en Angleterre, j'aurais dû trouver les mots justes. Te convaincre de rester…

\- Arrête. Tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait rien changé. On ne change pas le passé. On ne peut pas voyager dans le temps. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et visiblement, à te regarder là avec ta couverture, je trouve qu'on s'en n'est pas si mal tirés.

Elle eut un léger sourire, quoique visiblement non convaincu.

\- S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose… poursuivit-elle. Si Wanda, ou Sam, avaient été… Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner.

\- Stop. Arrête de porter le sort du monde sur tes épaules.

\- Je suis un Avenger, Steve, c'est mon travail d'avoir le monde sur le dos.

Il sourit. Elle fit de même. Il se leva et prit place près d'elle. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'embrassa vivement sur la tempe.

\- Content de voir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour Sam et Wanda, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Et moi, dans tout ça ?

Il rigolait. Pas elle.

\- S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose à toi, lui répondit-elle tout bas, je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu.

Elle posa sa tête contre le creux de son épaule alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme !

Ils demeurèrent ainsi encore un moment, tous deux savourant le silence et la chaleur de l'autre. Puis Natasha se leva, sans un mot, encore enroulée dans sa couverture, et alla fouiller dans son sac. Steve l'observa, silencieux, et se dit que même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une vie aussi magique. Il songea que malgré toutes les embûches, et malgré toutes les prisons du monde, jamais il ne l'échangerait contre aucune autre.

Ils quittèrent leur hôtel et regagnèrent le quinjet, sous le regard désapprobateur de Sam qui ne leur reprocha pas, malgré tout, le temps qu'ils avaient mis à revenir. Alors que Steve prenait place près de Wanda, qui dormait sur un banc, Natasha s'installa aux commandes du jet, aux côtés de Sam qui souriait en lui jetant un regard oblique.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. Je repensais simplement à tous ces souvenirs qu'on rapporte d'Osaka. Visiblement, il y aura là de belles histoires à raconter à mes futurs petits-enfants…

Natasha sourit et s'empêcha de répliquer.

\- Allez, lui ordonna-t-elle, décolle. Allons-voir ailleurs, si on y est.

Le jet leva de terre et disparut dans la nuit, en route vers une nouvelle ville, et encore une autre vie qui les attendait.

* * *

Malgré tous les efforts de Steve, le temps faisait son œuvre. Les mois s'étaient écoulés. Les villes et les pays avaient fait de même. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'un d'entre eux se questionne. Sur leur prochaine destination. Sur la pertinence de leur obstination passée. Sur le moment où le téléphone que Steve gardait dans sa poche sonnerait. Toujours des questions, mais jamais de réelle réponse.

Ils avaient parcouru le monde. Visité des dizaines de villes. N'importe qui en aurait été enchanté. Eux quatre traînaient plutôt un marasme grandissant, que seuls les nomades pouvaient comprendre. Ne pas avoir de refuge. Être toujours à l'affut. Les bancs du quinjet où ils dormaient habituellement étaient durs, l'intimité inexistante, et les hôtels, luxe qu'ils ne s'offraient que rarement, étaient très loin d'être des cinq étoiles.

C'est en Écosse qu'ils avaient cette fois atterri quelques jours plus tôt, là où Wanda devait rejoindre Vision pour quelques jours comme ils ne s'en s'offraient que trop rarement. Sam en avait profité pour aller se balader, et N'était pas revenu depuis déjà trois jours. C'était maintenant chose fréquente pour lui : quand Wanda prenait un temps de congé, il en profitait pour faire de même, question de laisser Steve et Natasha un peu seuls. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais osé le demander, mais il savait que ses amis avaient habituellement très peu de temps à partager ensemble. Ill se faisait cependant, chaque fois, un malin plaisir de leur rappeler d'être bien sages.

La nuit était pluvieuse, le temps gris et frais. Steve et Nat avaient mangé dans leur petit AirBNB, partageant des bières, du pain et du fromage. Assise à même le tapis du salon, elle s'était esclaffée suite à quelque chose qu'il avait dit, et il avait songé à quel point il était rare de la voir ainsi. Insouciante. Libre. Heureuse, peut-être ? La nuit tombait, lentement, mais la noirceur du temps maussade donnait l'impression que le jour avait disparu depuis un long moment déjà. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et simple. Steve se dit qu'il ne vivrait que pour ces moments-là. Ces instants emplis de simplicité et de chaleur comme elle seule était capable de lui en procurer.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? osa-t-il lui demander alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Elle eut un faux air sérieux.

\- Je crois. J'en suis plus trop certaine, en fait… Faudra me le redire, visiblement j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Il eut l'impression que son sourire était trop grand pour son propre visage. L'aisance qu'elle avait gagnée avec les années s'était développée à l'exponentielle. Quand Sam et Wanda étaient là, on aurait à peine pu reconnaître la relation, toute intime pouvait-elle être, qui existait entre eux. Mais du moment où ils se retrouvaient seuls, lui et elle, Steve avait l'impression d'être en présence d'une toute autre femme. De sérieuse et froide, elle devenait mielleuse et charmante à l'extrême. Rien à voir avec la Natasha qu'elle laissait paraître au reste du monde. Steve se comptait chanceux d'avoir accès à cette facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ne semblait garder que pour lui.

Il s'allongea, prenant appui sur ses bras, et se pencha vers elle. Capturant sa bouche de ses lèvres, il l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Et ça, ça compte ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Pas si mal… T'as déjà fait mieux.

Elle eut un large sourire et la magie de Natasha Romanoff opéra. Elle avait ce sourire. Celui qu'elle ne se réservait que pour lui. Celui qui était vrai, véritable, sans artifice et sans fausseté. Ce sourire qui lui donnait l'impression de tomber amoureux d'elle à nouveau, chaque fois, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il s'entendit l'appeler par son surnom, celui qu'il lui réservait pour ces doux moments de solitude.

« Tasha »

Il allait se pencher vers elle lorsque le bruit le fit sursauter. Il stoppa net son mouvement, et un frisson lui parcourut le corps tout entier. Il vit, dans les yeux de Natasha, la même inquiétude, les mêmes craintes. Steve se leva en vitesse et agrippa sa veste qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en ressortit ce téléphone qui ne le quittait jamais. Ce téléphone muet qui sonnait maintenant comme si sa propre existence en dépendait. Steve le fixa un instant, puis il releva son regard pour croiser celui de la blonde qui le regardait d'un air de mort. Natasha se leva et vint prendre place tout près de lui. Un nom s'affichait sur l'appareil. Le nom du seul contact que ce téléphone contenait. Plaçant l'appareil entre eux deux, Steve appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur et répondit. Sa réponse de Steve fut brève :

« Tony. »

Natasha remarqua que ce n'était pas une interrogation, comme c'est habituellement le cas lorsqu'on décroche le téléphone. C'était plutôt une affirmation impatiente. Le signe d'un appel qu'on attend depuis si longtemps.

« Steve, c'est toi ? »

Cette voix semblant venir d'une autre vie, Natasha ne la connaissait que trop bien. Et de l'entendre au bout de ce téléphone n'augurait rien de bon.

« Bruce ? »

Cette fois, la réponse de Steve avait été une question.

« Steve, écoute-moi : je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Tony mais tu dois me faire confiance. Tu dois revenir. Vous devez revenir, tous. Il arrive, Steve. Il arrive, et il va tout détruire sur son passage. »

Steve et Natasha se regardèrent, tout aussi perplexes que perdus.

« Qui, Bruce ? Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

Ils entendirent la respiration de Bruce qui s'accélérait, comme si un monstre venu de l'espace allait venir tous les anéantir.

« Thanos. Thanos arrive. »

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette petite histoire ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu (et qu'au moins quelqu'un a fini par la lire en entier).**  
**Si ça vous intéresse, il existe une suite à cette histoire. "L'Après Guerre" est encore en construction, mais je la publie déjà ailleurs sur le web. Donc, si certains d'entre vous avec envie de la lire, simplement me laisser un petit review à cette histoire. Ça me prouvera que je ne publie pas ici pour rien… :) Merciii de me lire !**


End file.
